Memoirs Of The Hunter
by sasuke fans
Summary: sebuah syarat yang membongkar cukup banyak rahasia di balik posisi yang penting/ rumor tentang putri mahkota dan berbagai hal yang akan di hadapinya/ DLDR/typo seperti biasa rame.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

Jaman dahulu kala, dimana kerajaan masih berjaya, ada 5 kerajaan terbesar dan masing-masing memiliki kelebihannya, kemudian terjadilah perang besar-besaran antar 4 negara itu, mereka menginginkan apa yang di miliki setiap kerajaan, perang besar terjadi cukup lama, namun tak ada satu pun yang benar-benar berhasil mengambil wilayah yang mereka inginkan, sisa-sisa dari perang hanya membuat beberapa wilayah mereka hancur, orang-orang tak bersalah mati dan kesengsaraan untuk mereka, dari semua itu mereka mulai mengadakan perjanjian perdamaian dengan syarat bekerja sama yang saling menguntungkan.

Hanya 4 kerajaan yang memulai perang kecuali sebuah kerajaan yang memilih perdamaian lebih awal, namun itu bukan sebuah fakta yang terjadi, kerajaan itu sangat sulit untuk di lumpuhkan dan tak ada yang berani melawan, kerajaan itu tak memiliki bahan pangan yang melimpah, atau bahan tambang yang melimpah, melainkan orang-orang yang berada di wilayah kerajaan itu memiliki otak yang jenius, hampir 80% orang-orang di sana adalah pelajar, mereka memiliki banyak ide untuk sebuah rencana strategi perang dan membuat banyak kerajaan lain yang tak bisa melawan mereka hingga memilih mundur.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian dan penerus setiap kerajaan itu mulai melanjutkan apa yang di tinggalkan raja terdahulu mereka, dengan adanya perjanjian perdamaian yang bersyarat, seluruh kerajaan mematuhinya meskipun kadang masih ada beberapa orang yang selalu ingin menghasut salah satu pendiri dari ke-5 kerajaan itu.

Terdiri dari kerajaan Konoha yang di pimpin oleh raja Hashirama Senju, kerajaan Suna di pimpin oleh raja Akusuna Rasa, kerajaan Iwa di pimpin oleh raja Onoki**,** kerajaan Kiri di pimpin oleh raja Byakuren, dan terakhir kerajaan Kumo dengan seorang raja yang terkenal sangat kejam, raja Haruno Kizashi.

Kerajaan Kumo adalah kerajaan yang tak ikut berperang, kabar tentang orang-orang dari sana pun sudah menyebar luas, tak sembarang orang akan mudah memasuki wilayah itu yang memiliki tingkat keamanan yang sangat tinggi di bandingkan kerajaan lain, hukumannya pun tak macam-macam, mereka akan di penggal begitu saja tanpa mendengar alasan apapun, raja Kizashi terdengar tegas dan hal itu sudah di turunkan dari leluhur sebelumnya, meskipun kejam, raja Kizashi sangat di hormati oleh seluruh warganya, mereka beruntung tinggal dan hidup di wilayah Kumo, mereka tak perlu merasakan sulitnya saat masa perang.

Seiring berjalannya waktu peraturan dari kerajaan Kumo mulai sedikit menurun, banyak orang dari berbagai wilayah akan mengunjungi wilayah kerajaan itu dan sebuah berita lainnya tentang satu-satunya putri dari kerajaan Kumo, katanya dia putri yang sangat cantik, sejak kecil hal itu terlihat darinya, mata yang indah, rambut _softpink_ panjang yang menawan, sikapnya yang ramah dan dia memiliki banyak bakat untuk seorang putri, tak ada yang akan bisa menandingi putri dari kerajaan Kumo ini.

Namun, tak banyak yang pernah melihatnya secara langsung, katanya dia akan terus berada di dalam istana dan sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengannya, jika pun dia akan keluar dan menemui tamu penting ayahnya, putri itu akan menutupi wajahnya, hanya tangan ramping yang putih mulus akan terlihat darinya.

Para dayang yang melayaninya akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang beredar di luar istana, mereka sudah bersama sang putri untuk waktu yang lama namun tak ada yang benar-benar mengetahui bagaimana putri itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum sang putri mahkota lahir.**

Saat itu sedang musim semi di wilayah kerajaan Kumo, seorang permaisuri sedang berusaha untuk menahan sakit yang di deritanya, para dayang pun membantunya untuk tetap sekuat tenaga mendorong bayi yang sebentar lagi akan keluar, tak beberapa lama dari kamar sang permaisuri, terdengarlah sebuah tangisan bayi.

"Aku ingin segera melihat anakku!" Ucap sang raja, dia sudah tak sabar dan sejak mendengar sang permaisuri berteriak kesakitan, sang raja hanya mondar-mandir tak tenang menunggu kelahiran anaknya, dia sangat takut untuk hal-hal yang kemungkinan terjadi pada sang permaisuri yang di cintainya selama masa persalinan berlangsung.

"Selamat Yang mulia, seorang putri mahkota yang sangat cantik, rambut dari Yang mulia raja dan wajah dari Yang mulia permaisuri." Ucap dayang yang membantu persalinan.

"Berikan padaku, biarkan aku melihatnya." Ucap sang raja, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang.

Sebelumnya seorang putra mahkota pertama telah lahir, dan sekarang sudah berumur 10 tahun.

Sang putri tumbuh menjadi gadis yang penuh dengan didikan dari seluruh pengajar terbaik yang ada di kerajaan Kumo, sang raja dan permaisuri ingin menjadikannya sebagai putri terbaik di negara ini.

Sang putra mahkota pun mendapatkan hal yang sama, saat berumur 7 tahun dia sudah menjadi anak yang begitu pandai dan cukup di sanjung oleh banyak pengajar dengan kepintarannya dan otaknya yang jenius.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Ucap putra mahkota saat melihat adiknya bersembunyi di dalam kamarnya, sekarang putra mahkota memasuki umur 15 tahun, wajahnya terlihat cukup tampan meskipun dia masih sangat muda dan rambut ayahnya pun turun padanya.

"Aku tidak mau belajar hari ini." Ucap sang adik dengan wajah cemberut, putri mahkota yang sekarang berumur 5 tahun, dia mulai sedikit mengeluh untuk masalah pelajaran.

"Belajar itu penting, kerajaan Kumo terkenal dengan orang-orang jenius, kenapa tak ingin belajar?" Ucap Haruno Serra, nama dari putra mahkota.

"Aku tidak suka belajar." Ucap Haruno Sakura, putri mahkota.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika tidak belajar? Ayahanda akan sangat marah besar jika tahu hal ini, apalagi ibunda."

"Aku ingin belajar bela diri, aku ingin ikut berburu, aku juga ingin belajar menggunakan senjata." Tegas sang putri kecil.

Sebuah senyum di wajah putra mahkota, dia tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran seperti itu saat umurnya masih 5 tahun, namun adiknya sangat berbeda.

"Kemarilah." Ucap Serra.

Gadis kecil itu berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya, berlari memeluk kakaknya, saat ini dia hanya bisa berlindung pada kakaknya, para dayang pun sangat tegas padanya, semua itu adalah perintah dari permaisuri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Bukannya itu semua hal berbahaya? Dan lagi kau seorang putri mahkota, ibunda akan sangat khawatir jika melihatmu melakukan itu."

"Biasanya saat berjalan-jalan bersama para dayang, aku melihat beberapa prajurit dan paman pertama berlatih, mereka terlihat sangat hebat dan aku sangat ingin melakukannya."

"Hentikan itu, jadilah putri mahkota sebagai mana mestinya."

"Kakak juga tidak peduli padaku?" Ucap Sakura, matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca, hal ini cukup sulit bagi serra yang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Kau masih sangat kecil, mungkin belum saatnya, bukannya aku tidak peduli padamu, aku akan mendukung apapun, tapi kau harus berhenti saat kau mendapat kesulitan."

"Aku menyayangi kakak!" Ucap Sakura dan kembali memeluk erat kakaknya, wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Sekarang, kembali sebelum para pengajar melapor pada ibunda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

"Seorang putri akan bangun tepat jam 7 pagi, bangun dan bergegas." Ucap Haruno Mebuki, seorang permaisuri sekaligus ibuku. Pagi-pagi sekali dia akan membuka seluruh jendela dan pintu geser, membuatku kesulitan tidur di pagi hari dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

"Aku masih mengantuk." Ucapku.

"Dimana sikapmu sebagai seorang putri mahkota, cepat-cepat." Tegur ibunda.

Semua hal di lakukan oleh ibunda, meskipun memerintahkan para dayang, tetap saja ibunda akan turun tangan dalam mengurusku, dulunya para dayang mulai melapor jika aku sering kabur saat waktu belajar, ibunda jadi lebih tegas padaku.

Bangun tepat jam 7 pagi, aku tak melakukan banyak hal, para dayang akan menyediakan air mandi untukku, memakaikan yukata dengan simpul pada obi yang rumit, menyisir rambutku yang semakin hari semakin panjang dan sangat menyusahkan bagiku, ibunda melarangku memotong sehelai rambut pun, dia ingin rambutku ini tetap panjang dan akan di rawat oleh para dayang.

Setelahnya, sarapan bersama di ruang makan, sekarang aku sudah berumur 17 tahun dan semakin hari kegiatan belajar membosankan itu semakin membuatku muak, menatap kakakku, seorang putra mahkota, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kakak sangat santai menghadapi semua hal itu, dia akan menjadi pangeran yang tak punya kekuatan, hanya belajar dengan buku-buku menyebalkan itu, apa gunanya mengasah otak jika fisikmu tak pernah di asah, aku bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari kakak.

"Putri mahkota, jangan lupa sebentar akan belajar tentang sastra dan menulis huruf kanji." Ucap seorang kepala dayang yang di utus untuk selalu bersamaku, tapi aku beranggapan jika dia hanyalah mata-mata ibunda, jika aku belajar dengan tidak benar, dia akan melapor dan ibunda akan segera menghukumku.

"Iya-iya, aku sudah tahu, jangan katakan lagi." Ucapku dengan nada kesalku, apa dia tidak bisa membiarkanku makan dengan tenang?

"Putri Sakura, jaga sikapmu, bagaimana mungkin kau berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu pada kepala dayang?" Ucap Ibunda, haa..~ dia akan mulai mengomel.

"Apa kau sudah belajar tentang tata krama memperlakukan seorang yang lebih tua darimu putri?" Kali ini ayahanda yang menegurku.

"Ma-maaf, aku salah kepala dayang, aku minta maaf." Ucapku, melirik ke arah kakak dan dia hanya tenang-tenang saja tanpa membantuku, aku rasa kakak pun semakin hari semakin dingin terhadapku, aku pikir dia akan tetap peduli padaku.

Aku hanya berpikir, jika selama ini kakak terus mengikuti ucapan ayahanda dan ibunda, sekarang dia sedang berstatus seorang pangeran, kelak dia akan menjadi seorang raja, kakak pun memukul beban yang cukup banyak nantinya, jadi orang kerajaan itu repot, aku sangat ingin menjadi orang biasa tanpa adanya peraturan yang banyak untuk menjerat kakiku dan membuatku sulit kemanapun yang aku sukai.

Saat masih berumur 5 tahun, ibunda membuatku harus belajar banyak hal, berbicara lebih sopan, lakukan seperti ibunda, lakukan seperti ini, lakukan seperti itu, bersikaplah lebih anggun, makanlah dengan tenang, perhatikan langkah dan penampilanmu, belajar tentang ini, belajar tentang itu, ibunda ingin aku menjadi putri yang cerdas dan pandai, aku sudah cukup muak.

Membaringkan kepalaku di sebuah meja, di sini adalah area yang sangat nyaman di gunakan untuk belajar, sejuk dan ada kolam ikan, namun aku tidak ingin belajar apapun sekarang, aku ingin kembali belajar pedang, memanah, berkuda, bertarung dan melakukan hal-hal lain selain duduk hingga kakiku keram untuk membaca dan belajar tentang sastra dan pelajaran lainnya.

"Putri mahkota, sebaiknya anda cepat belajar tentang sastra ini sebelum saya mengetes anda lagi." Ucap kepala dayang.

"Biarkan aku berpikir sejenak, dan jangan menggangguku." Ucapku.

"Putri mahkota, jaga sikapmu!" Dia akan menegurku seperti ibunda, tentu saja, dia punya hak penuh untuk melakukan itu padaku meskipun aku putri mahkota yang memiliki kedudukan jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Tetap saja keras kepala. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar, kalian pergilah dulu." Ucap seseorang. Mengangkat kepalaku dan dia meminta para dayang untuk pergi sejenak dari tempat ini, membuang mukaku dan aku tidak ingin menatapnya, dia sudah mulai tidak melindungiku lagi.

"Baik pangeran." Ucap kepala dayang, pamit dan mengajak dayang lainnya untuk meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanyanya dengan memasang senyum itu, apa dia senang aku seperti ini?

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu, pergi sana." Kesalku.

"Putri mahkota harus bersikap lemah lembut dan tidak mengusir seorang pangeran seperti itu."

"Aku marah padamu kakak! Katanya kau akan melindungiku dan mendukungku, sekarang apa? Kakak bahkan larut dalam dunia belajar itu."

"Maaf putri, aku tak bermaksud tidak mendukungmu, hanya saja aku mulai sulit untuk membelamu mengingat posisiku cukup buruk, ayahanda terkenal dengan sikap tegasnya, kau ingin aku berakhir menjadi seorang pangeran yang di anggap membangkang?"

"Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu, tapi di saat aku tak punya pendukung, aku harap kakak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang bisa melakukannya untukku." Ucapku. Aku pun tak bisa menyalahkan kakak.

"Kemarilah." Ucapnya, berjalan ke arah kakak dan dia akan memelukku, kakak sangat menyayangiku dan beberapa dayang yang sering curi pandang terhadap kakak sangat iri, aku yakin di antara mereka sangat berharap menjadi pendamping kakak, meskipun hanya berstatus selir, kakak sudah sangat terkenal saat dia masih berumur 10 tahun, pangeran tampan dan jenius, beberapa putri pun ingin dekat dengannya namun hingga sekarang dia belum menetapkan seorang permaisuri untuknya, mungkin saja dia akan di jodohkan dengan putri dari kerajaan lain, biasanya seperti itu akan terjadi di kerajaan-kerajaan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan di saat waktu senggang?" Tanyanya.

Aku mulai menceritakan apa yang aku lakukan selama waktu bebasku, tak hanya belajar setiap harinya, aku pun punya waktu bebas dan aku gunakan untuk.

"Hati-hati putri mahkota!" Ucap para pengawal, mereka akan mengawasiku selama latihan di sebuah hutan yang tak jauh dari istana, aku tak bisa berlatih apapun di area istana, ibunda akan sangat marah jika melihatku.

"Cerewet! Jika ada yang bisa mengalahkanku akan aku beri hadiah emas untuk kalian." Tegasku.

Tak ada satu pun yang bisa menandingi kecepatanku dalam berkuda, keahlianku dalam memanah dan menggunakan pedang, dan juga tak ada mampu menjatuhkanku, aku sudah melakukan semuanya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, kecuali.

"Berdiri! Aku tidak akan setengah-setengah melatihmu meskipun kau keponakanku dan juga seorang putri mahkota." Ucap paman kedua, selama ini aku di latih olehnya dengan syarat aku harus semakin kuat, jika tidak dia akan mengaduh pada ibunda tentang apa yang selama ini aku lakukan, aku jadi harus menutup mulut banyak prajurit yang melihatku dan terus berlatih keras.

"Luka apa ini? Kenapa kau tidak menjaga tubuhmu?" Ucap ibunda, dia akan marah setelah melihat beberapa luka lecet di tubuhku, itu hanya sebuah luka dari latihan yang di ajarkan oleh paman kedua, aku jadi terus berbohong jika jatuh.

Aku jadi harus belajar apapun, dari hal yang tak ku sukai hingga hal yang aku sukai, aku mendengar beberapa rumor tentangku dari luar istana jika putri dari kerajaan Kumo sangat di kagumi karena kesempurnaannya, iiiyuuuh...~ aku tak pernah merasakan jika aku putri seperti itu, lagi pula tak banyak orang yang bisa melihatku di luar jika aku akan terus menggunakan penutup wajah, bahkan saat berlatih dengan paman kedua, aku akan menggunakan baju selayaknya seorang ninja agar tidak banyak yang tahu jika aku adalah seorang putri mahkota, sangat sulit jika akan menggunakan yukata dan harus bertarung.

Aku benar-benar tumbuh seperti apa yang aku harapkan meskipun melalui banyak hal yang sulit.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

halo-halo.

new fic, ini fic pelarian yang baru lagi, tapi sebelumnya author pernah katakan pengen buat fic tentang jaman kerajaan gitu dan akhirnya dapat ide dari sebuah anime movie tahun 2012, berharap fic ini akan tetap menghibur, updatenya mungkin akan lambat seperti halnya fic lain yang cukup lambat di up., author fokus pada pekerjaan dan berbisnis, dampaknya beberapa hobby hampir di lupakan XD.

jangan cari kerajaan Uchiha, di sini tak ada XD author tak cantumin, hehehe nanti dia muncul kok, tapi belum.

ah author sampai lupa, karena terlalu sibuk, tanggal 28-maret kemarin-kemarin adalah ulang tahun Sakura dan tak sempat buatin fic hadiah, jadinya ini aja deh, dan tanggal 31-maret itu adalah ultah sarada.

pokok happy birthday buat kalian berdua, author sayang kalian dan juga papa sasu dong..~ XD

.

.

See you next chap!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Semua rumor terus beredar dan hari ini ayahanda membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Aku akan mengundang beberapa pangeran dan akan menjodohkannya dengan putri Sakura." Ucapnya.

"Apa? Di jodohkan? Aku tidak setuju ayahanda!" Tegasku.

"Beri aku alasan yang akan membuatku menerima penolakanmu."

"A-aku masih muda."

"Permaisuri menikah saat berumur 17 tahun, sekarang kau sudah berumur 18 tahun putri."

"Tapi aku belum siap."

"Bersiaplah selama aku membuat syarat untuk para pangeran yang ingin memilikimu."

"Ini tidak adil!" Tegasku dan bergegas keluar dari kediaman ayahanda.

Kenapa dia begitu tega memberikan anaknya pada orang lain! Aku sangat tidak setuju akan hal ini.

"Jangan terlalu membangkang putri." Ucap paman kedua saat menemuiku, dia sudah mendengar keputusan ayahanda dan hal ini mulai besok akan di umumkan.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak ingin mengajarkanmu hal yang buruk, tapi jika suamimu macam-macam kau pukul saja dia, hahahaha." Ucap paman kedua, meskipun tegas seperti ayahanda saat melatihku, dia punya selera humor yang tinggi.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain paman?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberimu ide putri, patuhilah permintaan raja, ini juga demi kebaikanmu."

Aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapan paman kedua, mendatangi kediaman kakak dan hari ini dia tetap sibuk membaca.

"Jangan merengek disini, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun untukmu." Ucapnya, aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kakak saja yang menikah? Kakak sudah jauh lebih tua dariku, apa ada gadis yang kau sangat inginkan? Cepatlah jadikan dia permaisurimu agar ayahanda jauh lebih sibuk mengurusmu, setelah itu dia akan lupa tentangku." Ucapku.

"Tidak bisa." Tolaknya.

"Kakak...~ apa kau tega melihat adikmu yang manis ini di bawa pergi pria yang tak di cintainya? Apa kau tega?" Ucapku dan sedikit memasang wajah yang menurutku kakak akan sulit menolak, aku sudah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, kakak tak tahan melihatku seperti ini.

"Jika aku membantumu, status pangeranku akan di hapus dan aku akan di usir dari istana."

"Apa! Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?"

"Ibunda."

"Kakak...~" Ucapku, lagi-lagi aku akan merengek padanya. Apa ibunda sudah tahu jika sejak lama kakak terus melindungiku? Tapi ancaman ibunda sedikit berlebihan, mana mungkin mengusir kakak dan menghilang statusnya?

"Terimalah nasibku putri, lagi pula menikah tak ada akan ruginya."

"Aku tidak mau menikah jika kakak belum menikah."

"Kau ingin mencarikanku permaisuri?"

"Aku bisa membantu kakak, jadi sebutkan saja gadis yang seperti apa yang kakak sukai?" Ucapku.

"Uhmm..~ gadis yang aku sukai-" Ucapnya dan mulai berpikir, aku sangat penasaran, selama ini sangat jarang ada putri yang mendekatinya, bahkan saat pesta di istana dan seluruh putri akan datang melihatnya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang di perhatikan kakak. "Aku suka gadis kuat, pintar, cantik, dan sedikit kasar." Ucapnya dan menatapku.

Dimana aku harus menemukan putri seperti itu? Mereka selalu bersikap manja, cengeng, terlalu lembut dan bahkan sangat gemulai.

"Memangnya ada putri seperti itu?"

"Ada."

"Dimana? Aku akan membawakannya untuk kakak!" Tegasku.

"Hahahahahahah"

Hanya ada sebuah tawa keras darinya, apa yang lucu? Aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya saja, dia malah tertawa.

"Dia ada di hadapanku." Ucapnya dan membuatku harus memukul perutnya. "Hentikan! Kau memukulku terlalu keras." Ucapnya dan menahan tanganku untuk memukulnya, aku tidak akan percaya padanya lagi, dia pun sama seperti paman kedua, selera humor yang terlalu tinggi hingga membuatku kesal.

"Kakak aku serius!" Kesalku.

"Iya aku akan serius, aku hanya menyayangi adikku, aku sampai sulit untuk melirik gadis lain, aku harap jika nantinya aku punya permaisuri yang memiliki sikap tidak jauh beda dengan adikku." Ucapnya, dasar _brother-com_, terlalu _overprotectif _padaku.

"Kita adalah saudara kandung, ingat itu." Tegurku.

"Iya-iya." Ucapnya dan sebuah pelukan darinya, dia memelukku dengan penuh kasih sayang, selama ini siapa lagi menjadi orang yang sangat peduli padaku selain kakak? "Aku juga tidak setuju saat ayah membuat keputusan itu dan seakan kau seperti sebuah barang yang akan di lelang, dia pun mengajukan beberapa syarat seperti sebuah perlombaan dan hadiahnya adalah kau."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu." Ucapku, melepaskan pelukan kakak dan menatapnya, aku pikir akan di jodohkan begitu saja.

"Aku mendengarnya dari perdana menteri ayahanda, besok akan di umumkan bagi seluruh pangeran yang bersedia menjadikan putri dari Kumo sebagai istrinya untuk mengikuti sebuah perlombaan. Ayahanda benar-benar menginginkan seorang pangeran yang hebat."

"Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang mau denganku, mereka hanya mendengar rumor tentangku, tidak ada satu pun yang pernah melihatku."

"Mari kita lihat saja nanti, apakah rumor itu akan mempengaruhi para pangeran." Ucap kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari setelah pengumuman yang di lakukan oleh seorang pengawal dari kerajaan Kumo dan hari ini adalah hari dimana perlombaan itu akan di mulai, seorang dayang menuntunku berjalan dan duduk di kursi sebelah kakak, aku bisa mengintip dari kain tipis yang menutupi wajahku, gila! Sangat banyak pangeran yang datang, bahkan ada yang sudah memiliki permaisuri, aku tidak rela menjadi selir kalian!

Rumornya terlalu heboh, mereka sampai mengatakan jika aku adalah putri yang selayaknya berlian, jauh lebih sulit di temukan dari pada sebuah emas, mereka semua sangat bodoh dan percaya rumor.

"Bagaimana putri? Sepertinya sangat banyak pria yang menginginkanmu." Bisik kakak padaku dan aku sangat ingin menghajarnya, tapi aku bisa mempermalukan ayahanda, makanya sekarang aku harus menahan diri.

"Terima kasih kepada seluruh pangeran yang bersedia untuk hadir di istana Kumo demi putriku, aku sangat menghormati keputusan kalian untuk datang ke sini." Ucap ayahanda, dia mulai berbicara.

Menatap ke arah para pangeran itu, beberapa ada yang tampan, masih muda, dan terlalu tua, aku tetap tidak bisa menjadi istri mereka begitu saja, memangnya perlombaan apa yang ayahanda ingin lakukan?

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, meskipun kerajaan Kumo adalah kerajaan terhebat dan sangat di kagumi oleh banyak kerajaan, namun wilayah kami mendapati sebuah masalah, aku yakin hal ini mungkin sudah terdengar oleh banyak pihak tentang siluman rubah yang membunuh orang untuk menjadikan makanan mereka-"

Siluman rubah? Tunggu! Apa ayahanda ingin membuat para pangeran ini memburu mereka? Apa ayahanda tidak gila dalam memberikan syarat yang sangat berat ini?

Selama ini beberapa berita tentang siluman rubah itu sangat banyak membuat warga di beberapa wilayah menjadi resah, dan korban terbanyak berada di wilayah Kumo, kami memang sangat pintar mengatasi perang, namun kali ini bukan sebuah perang, namun sebuah hal yang sulit untuk di hadapi Kumo, bertahun-tahun menjadi kerajaan yang kuat, tetap saja ada yang masih bisa mengalahkan kami.

Siluman rubah adalah sosok manusia yang memiliki wujud asli sebagai rubah, tak banyak tahu tentang keberadaan mereka, mereka pun sulit di temukan jika mengubah diri mereka menjadi manusia dan membaur bersama kami.

"Untuk itu, aku ingin menghadiahkan putriku dan 40% kekayaanku jika ada yang berhasil membunuh mereka." Lanjut ayahanda.

"Ayahanda-"

"-Tidak sekarang pangeran." Ucapan kakak di putus oleh ayahanda, dia bahkan tidak di biarkan berbicara.

Menatap kakak dan wajahnya tidak terlihat senang, ada apa? Aku kurang tahu akan masalah ini, aku ingin mendengar kakak berbicara tentang siluman rubah itu dan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Kalian bisa membawa kepala mereka jika ingin menjadikan bukti. Cukup untuk hari ini." Ucap ayahanda dan pertemuan hari ini akhirnya selesai.

Aku bisa mendengar beberapa ucapan dari para pangeran, mereka berbisik membicarakan siluman rubah yang katanya tak memiliki kekuatan seperti yang pernah di ceritakan, dulunya sudah ada yang pernah membunuh salah satu dari mereka dengan cara di penggal, makanya ayahanda menginginkan kepala mereka sebagai bukti.

Aku pikir ini menjadi sebuah perlombaan yang biasa, seperti memperlihatkan kemahiran mereka dalam ilmu bela diri, namun itu tak sesuai dengan pemikiranku.

"Kakak, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku jika itu bukan perlombaan biasa? Itu jadi seperti sebuah sayembara yang cukup berbahaya, bukannya siluman rubah itu sangat kuat? Mereka bahkan memakan manusia." Ucapku.

"Aku ingin istirahat, kembalilah ke kamarmu putri." Ucap kakak.

Aneh, hari ini dia tidak ingin berbicara denganku, ada apa? wajah kakak pun tampak pucat saat ayahanda mengatakan tentang inti dari hari ini, mereka harus mencari siluman rubah dan memenggal kepala mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mulai mencari informasi tentang siluman rubah itu, tak banyak informasi yang bisa aku dapat dari buku-buku di perpustakaan kerajaan. Aku sangat ingin membicarakan hal ini dengan kakak, namun sudah beberapa hari aku tak bisa menemuinya dan kali ini ibunda akan lebih tegas dan memintaku untuk menjaga diri.

Memakai pakaian sederhana dan berusaha keluar dari istana, aku bisa menemukan banyak informasi dari luar, untung saja paman kedua pun sangat baik padaku, setelah dia mengakui aku sudah cukup kuat darinya, dia membantuku untuk keluar sejenak.

Jalanan di luar istana sangat ramai, aku sulit untuk keluar jika tanpa kawalan, menyamar menjadi seorang pria agar tidak akan yang mengenaliku, lagi pula tak banyak orang yang pernah melihat wajah asli putri mahkota.

"Hey pencuri! Jangan lari!" Teriak beberapa orang dan tengah mengejar seorang pencuri, aku pikir negara Kumo sangat makmur, kenapa masih ada penjahat seperti itu?

Pencuri itu berlari ke arahku, aku yakin dia butuh seorang sandera, namun kau salah pilih orang, bergerak ke arahnya dan menghindari serangan tiba-tiba darinya, serangan seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan serangan dadakan paman kedua yang sangat sulit terbaca, pencuri itu jatuh tergeletak, beberapa petugas keamanan berusaha menahannya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan anda tuan." Ucap seorang petugas.

Mengangguk dan kembali berjalan, aku tidak boleh menarik perhatian siapapun disini, akan sangat gawat jika ada yang tahu putri mahkota sepertiku sedang berkeliaran di luar istana.

Mendatangi sebuah kedai, kedai bisa menjadi tempat yang mudah untuk mendapatkan informasi, sekedar memesan minuman dan kue dango, aku mendengar beberapa pembicaraan dari warga kumo tentang siluman serigala itu.

"Aku dengar syarat yang di ajukan raja cukup sulit."

"Tapi katanya ada yang sudah pernah membunuh salah satu dari mereka, mungkin saja sekarang para siluman itu mulai lemah."

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang akan berhasil melakukan syarat raja itu, lumayan, 40% harta kekayaan akan di berikan begitu saja dan lagi satu-satu putri mahkota akan menjadi hadiah terbesar, akan sangat beruntung bisa menikah dengan putri mahkota itu, rumornya sudah beredar sangat luas, kata para dayang yang menjaganya pun mengatakan jika dia benar-benar terlihat seperti di rumor."

Haa..~ lagi-lagi mereka membahas tentangku, lagi pula aku tidak senang akan rumor yang berlebihan itu, jika saja ada yang berhasil aku pun harus mengajukan syarat jika akan menikahiku, setidaknya dia jauh lebih kuat dari pada aku.

Meninggalkan kedai itu dan kembali berjalan-jalan, rasanya lebih bebas saat di luar dari pada berada di dalam istana, tapi aku harus segera kembali, jika tidak ibunda dan kepala dayang yang reseh itu akan mencariku, aku juga tidak ingin paman kedua yang membantuku keluar di salahkan.

Kembali berjalan dan seseorang menabrakku, seorang pria yang sangat tinggi, menatapnya dan sebuah tatapan tajam dan tidak senang mengarah padaku.

Apa? Aku juga tidak sengaja menabraknya, dia pun jalan tak hati-hati.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

Tatapannya membulat, kenapa? Tiba-tiba sebuah genggaman erat pada pergelangan tanganku dan dia menarikku, berlari cukup cepat hingga menjauhi area yang ramai dengan orang-orang.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Ucapku, marah, menarik tanganku dari genggaman tangannya.

"Hee.. seorang putri mahkota sedang berada di tengah kota, apa yang terjadi jika ada yang melihatmu?" Ucapnya dan membuatku terkejut.

"Jangan asal berbicara, aku bukan putri mahkota." Tegasku, aku harus tetap tenang.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah Yang mulia, soalnya seseorang pernah menggambar wajahmu, meskipun hanya aku dan beberapa orang yang tahu tentang putri dari kerajaan Kumo." Ucapnya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana seseorang di luar sana bisa menggambar wajah seorang putri mahkota? Lagi pula aku hanya warga biasa."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika kita ke istana? Hanya untuk memastikan jika benar kau bukan seorang putri mahkota, meskipun kau berpenampilan seperti seorang laki-laki, tapi-"

Berusaha menghindar namun tangannya cukup cepat menggapai penutup kepalaku dan membuat rambut _softpink_ku yang sudah panjang hingga ke bokong terurai.

"Ternyata seperti rumor yaa, gadis cantik dari kerajaan Kumo." Ucapnya dan aku benci tatapan itu.

"Suigetsu, hentikan." Sebuah suara, seseorang tiba-tiba muncul, dia menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng berbentuk rubah. "Jangan mengganggunya." Ucap suara itu lagi, suara yang terdengar berat.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengganggunya, hanya sedikit bermain, hey lihatlah, dia benar-benar cantik dan apa benar dia berbakat?" Ucap si pria yang menyebalkan ini, aku benci melihatnya.

"Kita harus segera pergi."

"Bawa dia juga, kau tahu dia adalah hadiah terbesar jika bisa membunuh kita."

Pembunuh mereka? Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Topeng yang di gunakan pria di sebelah sana, apa jangan-jangan,

"Apa kalian bangsa siluman?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit khawatir, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka dan tak tahu bagaimana kekuatan mereka.

"Tepat sekali." Ucap pria yang bernama Suigetsu itu.

"Suigestu, hentikan kita harus bergegas." Tegur pria bertopeng itu.

"Apa tidak membawanya saja?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

terima kasih atas respon baiknya tentang fic ini, sejujurnya author sangat jarang buat kisah tentang jaman kuno seperti ini, XD hari ini baru bisa di up lagi.

kali ini author memunculkan dua chara lagi yaitu SUigetsu dan si pria bertopeng. :)

hari ini author balas review saja :

Kusna : uhmm.. untuk Sasuke, author punya rencana lain XD yaah, kita llihat saja nanti. XD makasih atas masukkannya

I'm Elya : sudah update yaa.

Crow on the wire : terima kasih :) sudah up yoo

Nica-Kun : semoga ficnya tidak mengecewakan lagi XD makasih udah mau baca ini juga XD

sitilafifah989 : amin-amin terima kasih atas doanya, hehehehe, *terharu*

.

.

See you next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Apa tidak membawanya saja?"

"Membawanya sama saja mengundang raja untuk menghancurkan banyak negara hanya untuk mencari putrinya."

Apa-apaan ucapannya, aku tidak tahu jika ayahanda akan berbuat seperti itu hanya gara-gara aku hilang, lagi pula selama ini dia mulai sangat tegas padaku.

"Baiklah."

Mereka mulai pergi, aku masih penasaran akan bangsa mereka.

"Tunggu, bagaimana jika aku ikut dengan suka rela." Ucapku.

"Kau hanya mengganggu kami, putri, pulanglah ke istanamu." Ucap pria berambut ungu pudar itu.

"Aku bisa bela diri!" Tegasku.

"Jangan membuat hal ini semakin rumit, kau tidak ada gunanya untuk mengikuti kami, atau kau bersedia menjadi makanan kami di perjalanan?" Ucap pria bertopeng itu dan membuatku sangat terkejut, jadi rumor tentang mereka memakan manusia itu benar?

"Sudah yaa, jika kita berjodoh, kita akan bertemu lagi putri, selamat tinggal." Ucap Suigetsu dan mereka pergi dengan sangat cepat.

Hari ini aku benar-benar bertemu mereka, aku rasa mereka bukan orang yang lemah, bahkan saat ingin menghindar pun, pria yang bernama Suigetsu itu sangat lincah dan jauh lebih cepat dari pada paman kedua, dan seorang pria bertopeng rubah itu, apa dia semacam pemimpin? Pria yang bernama Suigetsu itu mau saja mendengar ucapannya, kembali berjalan untuk pulang, semakin ke arah istana aku semakin malas untuk pulang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah apa yang di ucapkan ayahanda sebagai syarat untuk menikahiku, aku rasa tidak akan ada yang berhasil mendapat kepala siluman rubah itu, mungkin saja mereka sedang bersembunyi, lagi pula ayahanda terlalu berlebihan dengan sebuah syarat ini, dan lagi, akhir-akhir ini kakakku menjadi aneh, dia masih tidak ingin menemuiku.

"Bagaimana putri mahkota? Apa kau sudah selesai membaca buku sastra itu?" Ucap kepala dayang padaku, kembali melakukan kegiatan belajar yang tak aku sukai.

"Aku belum memahami yang ini, apa kau bisa menjelaskannya untukku?" Ucapku.

"Baiklah, putri mahkota, aku akan memulai dengan halaman sebelumnya, ini cukup terkait-" kepala dayang mulai menjelaskannya padaku, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

Setelah kegiatan itu, aku harus menemui kakak, dan seorang penjaga menahanku, kenapa kakak begitu aneh? Kenapa jika aku ingin menemuinya?

"Biarkan aku lewat. Apa kau berani membantahku?" Ucapku dan menatap marah pada kedua penjaga di depan pintu kediaman kakak.

"Ma-maaf Yang mulia, saat ini pangeran tidak bisa menerima tamu, bahkan itu anda." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tetap akan menemuinya, meskipun dia melarangku." Tegasku.

Mencoba masuk dan kedua penjaga itu bergerak menahanku, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, meskipun memukul kedua penjaga milik kakak, keduanya tumbang, bergegas masuk, kakaknya sibuk melihat-lihat kertas di atas mejanya.

"Aku sudah melarang siapapun untuk datang menemuiku." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa aku juga?" Ucapku, kesal.

"Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan?"

"Kakak-"

"-Maaf, putri, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kediamanmu, aku sedang sibuk."

"Kakak ini sangat aneh, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa setelah ucapan ayahanda kakak jadi seperti ini? Apa kau tidak rela aku menikah?"

"Bukan masalah kau menikah atau tidak, tapi syarat ayahanda cukup keterlaluan." Ucapnya dan membuatku tidak mengerti.

Kenapa kakak terlihat sangat marah? Dia bahkan sempat ingin membantah syarat ayahanda itu, namun kakak tidak punya kekuasaan lebih.

"Aku akan mendengarkan kakak, jadi ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Ucapku.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, kembalilah." Ucapnya. Tetap saja kakak tidak ingin berbicara padaku.

"Baik, mulai hari ini kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi!" Kesalku, menatap marah padanya dan bergegas pergi, meskipun aku sempat melihat tatapan sedihnya itu, aku tetap tidak mengerti apapun, dia sampai bungkam dan tidak mau menceritakannya.

Kembali ke kediamanku, sekarang aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang akan mendukungku, kakak seperti tidak ingin peduli padaku lagi, mengambil sebuah kunai(senjata ninja) yang tajam dan memotong rambutku hingga sebahu, memakai pakaian yang biasa aku kenakan untuk berlatih dan aku akan pergi meninggalkan istana ini, aku sudah muak akan apapun, berusaha kabur dan berharap tidak ada yang melihatku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

"Yang mulia! Yang mulia!" Teriak seorang dayang, berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah kediaman permaisuri.

"Ada apa? Kenapa teriak di pagi hari seperti itu!" Ucap permaisuri, suasana tenangnya untuk meminum teh di ganggu oleh seorang dayang.

"Putri mahkota tidak berada di kediaman dan hamba menemukan potong rambut putri mahkota yang sangat banyak di lantai kamarnya." Ucap seorang dayang.

Permaisuri terlihat sangat terkejut, bergegas mendatangi kediaman putri Sakura dan benar saja, dia sama sekali tidak ada di kediamannya dan rambut _softpink_ yang telah terpotong berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"Cepat cari dia di seluruh area istana dan jangan sampai raja tahu, jika tidak temukan, cari di luar istana!" Perintah sang permaisuri.

Seluruh penjaga dan para dayang menyebar dan mencari putri Sakura, penjaga lainnya pun menelusuri di luar istana untuk mencari sang putri, kabar ini bahkan di tutupi agar tak seorang pun tahu jika putri dari Kumo kabur dari istana.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Serra pada seorang penjaga yang melintasi area kediamannya, dia dan beberapa penjaga yang di lihatnya seperti sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Pu-putri mahkota kabur dari istana." Ucapnya dengan suara sangat pelan, hal ini masih di rahasiakan.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa seorang putri kabur dari istana! Apa saja yang di kerjakan para penjaga gerbang!"

"Mereka di temukan pingsan, apa mungkin ada yang menculik putri mahkota?"

"_Menculik? Itu tidak mungkin, putri Sakura cukup kuat untuk melawan para penjaga di istana." _Pikir Serra.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, cepat cari dia dan panggil penjaga lainnya." Ucap Serra.

Sang pangeran berjalan cepat ke arah kediaman permaisuri, terus memikirkan jika ucapannya semalam mungkin sedikit membuat Sakura menjadi sangat marah dan malah memilih untuk kabur dari istana.

"Ibunda, bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucap pangeran Serra.

"Bagaimana apa maksudmu! Putri mahkota tiba-tiba kabur dari istana. Aku sudah menegurmu berkali-kali, jangan pernah memanjakannya! Sekarang dia semakin membangkang!" Ucap sang permaisuri, dia sangat marah setelah melihat sang pangeran menghadap padanya.

"Maaf ibunda."

"Ingat posisimu pangeran, sejak awal aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu bisa menjadi penerus, namun apa yang bisa di lakukan seorang putri mahkota? takhta pun tak akan turun padanya." Ucap permaisuri.

"Aku akan membantu penjaga mencarinya."

"Tidak perlu, jangan berkeliaran, kau adalah seorang pangeran dan jaga sikapmu."

Tangan serra mengepal, sejak awal sang permaisuri tak pernah menyukainya, dia sang pangeran, anak dari seorang ratu yang bahkan tak pernah terlihat, selama ini orang-orang menganggap jika permaisuri memiliki dua anak dan permaisuri Mebuki adalah ratu, namun kenyataannya, dia hanya seorang permaisuri.

"Baik, ibunda." Ucap Serra, pamit dan berjalan keluar.

Berjalan lebih cepat, dia harus menemukan Sakura meskipun permaisuri melarangnya.

Hingga sehari berlalu, tak ada yang berhasil menemukan Sakura, gadis itu benar-benar sulit di temukan, Serra sudah mencari dimana pun hingga menemui orang-orang yang sulit di temuinya.

"Bantu aku." Ucap Serra pada seorang pria yang menggunakan topeng rubah.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Sebagai bangsa yang sama."

"Bangsa yang sama? Jangan pernah menyamakan dirimu dengan kami."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi adikku sangat berharga, aku bahkan tidak bisa pergi untuk mencarinya." Ucap Serra dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Bukannya ini jauh lebih baik? Tidak ada putri mahkota, bahkan syarat yang di ajukan raja Kumo tak akan pernah terjadi."

"Aku mengerti akan hal itu! Aku tahu syarat raja itu sangat tidak masuk akal! Untuk apa melawan bangsa siluman rubah!" Ucap Serra.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa membantumu."

"Aku mohon, jika kau menemukannya, akan ku pikirkan cara untuk menghentikan syarat raja."

"Omong kosong, raja Kumo sangat tegas dan kejam, sekali mengeluarkan sebuah ucapan, dia tidak akan pernah menariknya lagi."

"Aku mohon padamu!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membantumu, meskipun dalam darahmu ada setengah dari kami, aku tidak bisa melakukannya untukmu." Ucap pria bertopeng itu dan pergi begitu saja.

Serra terlihat sangat kesal, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membantunya untuk menemukan adiknya, satu-satunya cara lain hanya dengan bertemu seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin di temuinya.

**Ending normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Serra Pov.**

"Tu-tuan, apa benar tidak apa-apa kita datang ke sini?" Ucap seorang pengawal yang sedang menemaniku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita tidak akan melakukan macam-macam, hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang." Ucapku.

Kami mendatang sebuah area dimana para geisha maupun bukan akan berkumpul dan rumah-rumah disini jauh lebih cerah dengan cahaya warna-warni, banyak para lelaki dan kalangan atas hingga kalangan biasa berdatangan, beberapa wanita dengan penampilan cantik dengan senang hati menghibur para lelaki yang datang, mereka hanya menjual seni, tapi tak tahu jika di antara mereka akan menjual hal lainnya, kecuali seorang geisha yang benar-benar menjual seni saja.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin mencari seorang wanita?" Ucap seorang wanita padaku.

"Jauhkan tanganmu kotor nona!" Ucap pengawal yang datang bersamaku, menghadang wanita itu untuk mendekatiku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, memberinya perintah untuk tidak perlu mengusir wanita ini. "Aku mencari seorang geisha bernama Amane, apa dia ada?" Tanyaku.

"Dia hanya menjual seni, tuan."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Baik, mohon ikut saya."

Wanita ini mengajakku ke sebuah tempat, disana cukup berbeda dengan beberapa tempat yang kami lewati, suasana yang berbeda disini karena pemilik dari tempat ini menegaskan jika mereka hanya menjual seni dan tak menjual diri. Memasuki sebuah ruangan dan hanya aku yang akan masuk, pengawal yang bersamaku bisa menungguku sejenak di luar.

"Serra!" Ucap seorang wanita padaku, dia sampai memperlihatkan wajah sangat senang padaku, berjalan lebih cepat ke arahku dan aku masih tetap tidak suka padanya.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Ucapku dan mengambil jarak darinya.

"Kau sudah jauh lebih dewasa nak." Ucapnya, kali ini tatapan sedih yang di perlihatkannya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengucapkan itu padaku? Ingat jika sampai sekarang pun kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku."

"Aku minta maaf Yang mulia." Ucapnya, tapi aku tetap tidak senang jika dia berbicara seperti itu padaku. "Ada apa Yang mulia datang ke sini? Ini tempat yang kurang baik untukmu. "Lanjutnya."

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar ucapan raja."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dan sekarang aku selalu waspada, apa kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu?"

Sejujurnya, meskipun aku benci padanya, aku sangat khawatir jika salah satu pangeran yang menjadi calon bagi adikku menemukannya dan membunuhnya, selama ini aku tak pernah bercerita hal ini pada Sakura, bahkan saat akan membujuk ayahanda tentang syarat itu, dia tidak akan pernah menarik ucapannya, seperti yang di katakan pria yang pernah aku temui.

"Tidak." Bohongku, dan wajah itu akan kembali terlihat sedih.

Aku hanya benci padanya, kenapa dia harus menjalin hubungan terlarang bersama sang raja? Ketika dia takut jika dirinya yang sesungguhnya akan di ketahui oleh raja, dia memilih untuk pura-pura mati agar tidak ketahuan oleh raja, dia pergi dan membuatku harus di besarkan oleh permaisuri, ibunda pun seperti tidak suka padaku, dia hanya berusaha menjadikanku sebagai anak baginya yang memiliki perilaku dan sikap sebagai mana mestinya, di saat aku sudah dewasa, aku akhirnya memahami apa yang diinginkan permaisuri, aku harus menjadi boneka baginya ketika takhta ada padaku.

"Katakan, apa kau perlu sesuatu dariku?"

"Putri Sakura kabur dari istana, bantu aku mencarinya, mereka tidak ingin mendengarkanku, aku yakin mereka akan mematuhimu jika kau yang berbicara."

"Baik Yang mulia, aku akan segera menemukannya untukmu, kau bisa tenang dan tunggu saja."

"Baiklah, hanya itu, dan jaga dirimu." Ucapku dan bergegas, aku tidak boleh terlihat di area ini, terlalu banyak mata-mata yang bisa menjatuhkanku ketika kelak aku akan menerima posisiku, lagi pula paman-pamanku juga memiliki anak dan posisi raja akan bisa jatuh kepada siapa saja yang jauh lebih berhak, aku hanya berusaha untuk memenuhi keinginan permaisuri.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

sepertinya ada yang salah paham yaa. ini adalah alasan kenapa serra tidak terima akan ucapan raja, ini adalah alasan kenapa Mebuki hanya berstatus 'permaisuri' dan kenapa tidak berstatus ratu, ratu adalah istri pertama raja dan dia adalah ibu Serra, jadi Serra dan Sakura, yaa gitu deh, heheheh.

Sasuke bangsa siluman atau pangeran? uhm... nanti di chap aja di balas, identitas Sasuke masih di rahasiakan XD.

oh ya, fic TBC yang lain sabar yaaa...~

.

.

See you Next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

Jaman dulu, dimana perang telah berakhir, ada sebuah bangsa yang tiba-tiba muncul di area penduduk, kemunculan mereka cukup parah terjadi di wilayah kerajaan Kumo, bangsa yang tak jelas asal usulnya, katanya mereka sudah hidup ribuan tahun, namun akibat perang yang sering terjadi di wilayah perbatasan dan katanya mereka hidup damai tanpa mengganggu siapapun di sana akhirnya terusik juga, banyak dari mereka memilih menjauh dari wilayah itu dan membuat wilayah mereka sendiri, tapi tak ada dari manusia biasa yang tahu persis keberadaan mereka dimana, ada pun yang mengatakan jika mereka pernah di buru oleh para pemburu secara membabi buta karena di anggap berbahaya, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang benar-benar memiliki kekuatan yang tinggi yang bisa bertahan, semua itu hanya sebuah cerita yang entah bisa di benarkan atau tidak.

Perjalanan kembali ke istana setelah bertemu dengan salah satu geisha di wilayah itu, aku jadi terus berpikiran tentang siapa jati diriku yang sebenarnya, dulunya aku pikir aku adalah manusia biasa hingga beberapa tanda aneh muncul padaku, kekuatan yang tak selayaknya manusia biasa harus ku redam dan terus belajar agar mereka pikir aku bukan orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk bertarung, meskipun ayahanda masih saja menyuruhku untuk berlatih, aku harus berusaha untuk melatih kekuatanku yang sangat berlebihan ini terlebih dahulu.

Sejak mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, aku sampai berpikiran untuk tak perlu hidup lagi dan menjadi seorang pangeran yang sebenarnya tak pantas untukku, namun.

"_Kakak!"_

Gadis kecil itu membuat tersadar jika aku harus tetap hidup apapun yang terjadi padaku, dia menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku, meskipun aku terus berbohong padanya jika kami ini adalah saudara kandung.

Saat ayahanda membuat sebuah pengumuman tentang pernikahan putri Sakura, aku cukup marah akan hal itu dan lagi sebuah syaratnya yang sangat keterlaluan, bangsa siluman rubah bukan dengan tidak sengaja ingin memakan manusia, tapi jika manusia mengganggu mereka, mereka juga akan melawan, bukannya itu sebuah hal normal bagi siapapun? Sayangnya ayahanda itu tipe keras kepala yang bahkan sulit untuk di beri pengertian.

"Tolong anggap saja hari ini kita tidak pergi ke tempat itu." Ucapku pada pengawal yang pergi bersamaku.

"Baik, Yang mulia."

Setelah kembali ke kediaman, aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa, sedikit gelisah jika tidak keluar dan mencari putri Sakura, namun Amane sudah mengatakan jika dia akan mencari putri Sakura untukku.

**Ending Serra Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

"Bantu aku cari putri Sakura." Ucap Amane kepada beberapa orang yang menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng rubah.

"Apa itu penting untukmu? Bukannya sekarang kita dalam bahaya akibat syarat yang ucapkan raja gila itu?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku tahu, tapi ini cukup penting, cari saja putri Sakura dan setelahnya kalian benar-benar harus menghilang hingga syarat itu berakhir, aku yakin raja akan berhenti melakukan ini." Ucap Amane.

"Kau terlalu baik untuk seorang raja, Amane, jangan lupa apa yang membuat raja sangat marah pada bangsa kita, ini semua juga ulahmu." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, namun jika bukan seperti itu, aku pun bisa mati di tangannya dan anakku tidak akan selamat."

"Jadi kau berbuat ini demi sang pangeran?"

"Dia meminta padaku sebelumnya dan aku menolaknya." Ucap seorang pria yang pernah bertemu Serra.

"Dia datang padaku dan memintanya sendiri." Ucap Amane.

"Aku menolaknya meskipun dia memiliki darah setengah dari kami."

"Pada akhirnya, dia pun bisa menjadi pemimpin kami dan kami merasa tidak sudi di pimpin oleh orang setengah seperti dia."

"Aku mohon pada kalian." Ucap Amane sampai bersujud di hadapan mereka.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, karena kau adalah pemimpin kami, setelahnya kami tak mau ikut campur untuk urusan yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan Kumo."

"Baik, aku akan pegangg janjiku." Ucap Amane.

Mereka pun pergi dan berpencar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari terlewatkan dan putri Sakura tidak kunjung di temukan, permaisuri tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada sang raja, jika raja tahu dia akan jauh lebih marah dan akan mencari kemana pun anaknya pergi.

"Dimana putri Sakura, akhir-akhir aku tidak melihatnya." Ucap sang raja.

"Dia sedang sibuk untuk belajar dan lagi akhir-akhir ini dia sedang berada di kamarnya untuk merenungkan apa yang sudah di lakukannya, sebelumnya dia seperti menolak perjodohan ini, tapi aku yakin pada akhirnya dia akan menerima perjodohan ini." Ucap permaisuri.

"Aku senang mendengarnya, dan apa yang sedang di lakukan Serra? Panggil dia menghadap padaku, ada pertemuan penting dan aku harus membawanya."

"Baik Yang mulia. Pengawal panggil cepat pangeran ke kediaman raja." Perintah permaisuri.

Tak beberapa lama Serra pun hadir, hari ini ada sebuah pertemuan dengan beberapa orang penting, permaisuri mengatakan padanya untuk menjaga sikap sebaik mungkin, Serra hanya akan patuh dengan apapun perintah sang permaisuri.

"Apa adikmu baik-baik saja?" Ucap sang raja, dia mungkin akan jauh mendapat informasi jauh lebih baik dari sang pangeran, walaupun sangat tegas pada anak-anaknya sang raja tahu mereka sangat dekat.

"Dia baik-baik saja, bahkan dia tidak sabar menunggu yang berhasil memenuhi syarat ayahanda." Ucap Serra dengan segala kebohongan yang di bisanya.

Saat ini dia pergi bersama raja dan permaisuri akan tetap berada di istana, raja pun tak pernah membedakan anaknya meskipun sang pangeran berasal dari seorang istrinya yang dulu mati akibat di serang seorang siluman rubah.

"Ayahanda, bagaimana dengan syaratmu yang di ubah saja?" Ucap Serra, berusaha kembali membujuk ayahnya.

"Kau masih mengatakan itu padaku, aku tetap tidak akan mengubah apapun, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tidak ingin hal ini di diamkan terus menerus, setiap malam aku kesulitan tidur dan setiap menatapmu aku mengingat kembali ibumu."

"Aku tahu apa yang ayahanda rasakan, namun itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, mungkin saja bangsa siluman rubah itu sudah hilang."

"Sebuah informan yang aku dapat, dia pernah bertemu seseorang yang berhasil membunuh siluman rubah dan itu terjadi tidak terlalu lama, aku tahu mereka masih ada di sana dan yang aku cari akan aku temukan secepatnya, aku harus membalaskan dendam ibumu."

"_Jika saja ayahanda tahu itu semua adalah kebohongan, apa mungkin Amane akan berakhir tragis? Dia juga sangat bodoh untuk memiliki hubungan dengan raja, lagi pula aku tak pernah menginginkan untuk lahir seperti ini." _Pikir Serra.

"Setelah adikmu menikah, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan Kiri."

"Baik, ayahanda." Ucap Serra, ingin membantah ucapan ayahnya namun sangat sulit keluar dari mulutnya, selama ini dia tidak berniat menikahi siapapun, dia takut jika pada akhirnya orang yang di nikahinya akan tahu siapa dirinya dan ini akan menjadi sebuah masalah yang sangat besar, apalagi ayah akan sangat sulit menerima jika dia adalah setengah siluman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini sebuah tempat di pesan khusus untuk pertemuan orang-orang penting dan bangunan itu sangat besar dan terlihat mewah, beberapa orang pun telah hadir dan seseorang yang sangat menarik perhatian Serra, seorang pria yang menggunakan topeng rubah hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Dia adalah salah satu anakku, maaf jika topeng rubahnya cukup mengganggu bagi kalian, anakku, pangeran ke-3 memiliki luka di wajah, harap untuk dimaklumi." Ucap Senju, seorang raja yang masih berjaya di kerajaan Konoha.

"Tidak masalah." Ucap yang lainnya, mereka memaklumi untuk sebuah hal yang privasi, tapi tidak pada tatapan raja Kumo.

"Maaf jika aku ingin membahas hal di luar pertemuan kita, raja Senju, kenapa putramu harus menggunakan topeng rubah?" Uca raja Kizashi.

"Topeng ini di berikan dari seorang guru besar kami, katanya ini sebagai jimat yang akan melindunginya, sebelumnya dia hampir tewas di medan perang, untung saja dia masih selamat." Jelas Senju.

"Begitu yaa, aku harap anakmu pun akan menjadi seorang pemimpin yang hebat, aku pun membawa putraku untuk melihat apa yang kita bicarakan disini, kelak aku akan dia akan menggantikan posisiku dan aku harap dia pun bisa membantu kalian kedepannya." Ucap raja Kizashi.

"Terima kasih atas ucapanmu." Ucap raja Senju.

Semuanya pun tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk ucapan raja Kizashi. Serra masih memperhatikan anak dari raja Senju itu, warna rambut yang berbeda dan kesannya dia tak mirip dengan raja Senju, meskipun topeng itu menutupi wajahnya, Serra sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka yang menggunakan topeng yang sama, dia tahu jika pangeran di hadapannya ini bukan anak dari raja Senju.

Pembicaraan serius mereka telah selesai dan waktu untuk bersantai, Serra memohon ijin untuk berbicara dengan pangeran dari kerajaan Konoha, hanya ada dua pangeran yang datang.

"Aku cukup terkejut bertemu dengan orang sepertimu disini, bahkan menyandang posisi seorang pangeran." Ucap Serra.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu orang yang hampir sama dengan kami?" Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

"Apa topeng itu tak membuat mereka merasa aneh padamu?"

"Raja Senju sudah menjelaskannya, lagi pula ini memang topeng siluman rubah dan kata guru besar yang sebenarnya adalah bangsa kami membuat raja Senju percaya jika ini adalah jimat."

"Jadi wajahmu tak terluka?"

"Tentu, ini benar-benar adalah penanda bagiku."

"Lalu, apa kau sudah mendengar sesuatu dari Amane?"

"Dia bahkan memohon pada kami hanya untuk keinginan konyolmu itu."

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang konyol! Adikku berada di luar sana dan entah apa yang terjadi padanya!" Kesal Serra.

"Dia adalah putri mahkota yang cukup kuat, kau tak perlu khawatir, yang harus kau khawatirkan itu adalah jika raja Kizashi tahu anaknya kabur dan kau bukanlah manusia biasa."

"Tolong jangan membahas masalah itu."

"Aku tidak sudi untuk membantumu, seperti beberapa dari kami yang tak setuju, tapi ini karena Amane yang meminta, setelah ini jangan pernah datang lagi padanya atau meminta apapun darinya, hubungan kalian telah berakhir dimana kami telah membuat kematian palsu untuknya."

Serra terdiam, kejadian di masa lalu dan mempersulit keadaan di saat sekarang, ayahnya masih saja mendendam masalah yang sudah bertahun-tahun itu.

"Aku juga berharap kau bisa membantuku." Ucap Serra, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat cemas.

"Aku sudah menemukannya."

"Apa! Dimana dia?"

"Dia masih berkeliaran di sekitar hutan hampir memasuki perbatasan wilayah Konoha, aku sudah meminta Suigetsu untuk mengawasinya, jadi tenang saja, besok bersiaplah dan datang ke kerajaan Konoha, aku akan membawanya ke sana dan kau bisa menjemputnya."

"Apa yang akan aku katakan pada ayahanda tentang hal ini?"

"Berbohonglah, kau sudah berbohong padanya sejak lama, katakan jika aku mengundangmu untuk mengunjungi kediamanku, aku yakin raja Kizashi akan senang begitu juga raja Senju."

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, pangeran."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku melakukan ini demi Amane, aku ingin dia bebas bahkan darimu."

"Kau begitu peduli pada Amane, apa karena dia pemimpinmu?"

"Dia sudah mengasuhku sejak lama, aku menganggapnya seperti ibuku, di saat bangsa kita hampir di habis hanya karena di buru dan bunuh, Amane menolongku."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku sudah berkali-kali membujuk ayahku dan itu tidak berhasil, aku hanya tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Amane."

"Tidak perlu berbicara omong kosong pangeran, Amane bukan apa-apa bagimu bukan?"

Serra cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan pria bertopeng di hadapannya, dia hanya menyembunyikan perasaan bersalahnya selama ini, tidak pernah menganggap Amane sebagai ibunya meskipun itu adalah kenyataannya

"Pembicaraan kita hari ini berakhir, sekarang katakan pada raja Kizashi dan aku juga akan berakting untukmu."

**Ending normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

meskipun libur, author akan update, karena perubahan waktu, nggk kayak dulu yang bisa rajin up, sekarang jadi sulit up, manfaatkan saja ketika sedang istirahat.

promosi lewat, jika kalian punyaka fic BL author punya sebuah karya oneshoot dengan judul "seven days" sama aja dengan jdul aslinya, tapi khusus penyuka BL saja yaa XD yang tak suka tak perlu baca,

hari ini up sedikit dulu yaa..

See you next chap..~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 5 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Kabur dari istana itu adalah hal yang salah, pertama aku sudah melanggar peraturan dan kedua aku membuat masalah untukku, sekarang aku tidak tahu sedang berada di mana, selama perjalananku hanya hutan dan hutan yang semakin lebat, bodohnya tak membawa persedian yang lebih banyak, aku benar-benar sudah gila melakukan ini, hanya sejenak aku merasa tak pernah di pedulikan sedikit pun bahkan itu kakak, semuanya membuatku kecewa, berbaring di rerumputan dan aku cukup kelelahan untuk berjalan, cukup sulit keluar dari hutan ini.

"Kau akan sakit jika tidur di sini."

**Bught!**

A-aduuh...~ wajahku terasa sakit.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan! Wajahku akan rusak!" Teriak pria itu, kami bertemu kembali, pria yang bernama Suigetsu dan dia adalah bangsa siluman rubah.

"Kau yang akan membuat kepalaku jadi sakit!" Teriakku marah, rasanya sangat sakit, kenapa dia harus melihatku dengan seperti itu, kepalaku menabrak wajahnya.

"Kau mau mati ha!"

"Coba saja! Kau pikir aku takut padamu!" Kesalku.

"Cukup Suigetsu."

"Dia yang lebih dulu melakukannya!" Ucap Suigetsu dan malah seperti mengadu pada pria itu, aku juga bertemu dengannya lagi, pria yang penuh misterius, aku penasaran dengan wajahnya di balik topeng rubah itu.

"Ini bukan tempatmu, kembalilah putri." Ucapnya padaku, dia mengabaikan ucapan Suigetsu.

"Untuk apa kembali jika tidak ada yang peduli padaku lagi." Ucapku.

"Semua orang sedang berusaha mencarimu, sampai pangeran pun ingin ikut mencarimu namun dia kesulitan jika berada di luar istana."

Kakak mencariku juga? Aku pikir dia akan tetap sibuk dengan apa yang di lakukannya, dia tidak peduli padaku saat aku ingin berbicara dengannya.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, aku harap tidak bertemu kalian lagi." Ucapku, beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan pergi.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa sudah tahu jalan keluar dari hutan ini?" Ucap Suigetsu dan membuatku sedikit kesal padanya.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuan kalian!" Tegasku.

"Dasar keras kepala."

Setelahnya, aku benar-benar tersesat lagi, mau bagaimana pun aku pergi, tetap saja akan kembali dimana kedua pria yang menyebalkan itu sedang duduk bersadar pada pohon.

"Apa kau sudah lelah?" Ucap Suigetsu dengan nada mengejeknya.

"Aku tetap tidak butuh bantuan kalian!" Tegasku lagi, kembali berjalan dan lagi-lagi kembali ke tempat semula, tenagaku semakin terkuras dan persedian apapun yang aku bawa sudah habis.

Tubuhku jadi terasa lemas dan aku sudah pasrah akan jatuh ke tanah, lagi pula aku tidak peduli jika mereka melihatku seperti orang yang sangat-sangat keras kepala. Seseorang menahanku, jubah hitam ini, menatap ke atas dan pemuda bertopeng itu menahan tubuhku, membuatku duduk di tanah dan memberikan sesuatu padaku.

"Makan ini dan jangan banyak protes." Ucapnya. Dia memberiku sebuah roti gandum, bukannya aku ingin protes, aku hanya malu saja di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak perlu melakukan ini padaku." Ucapku.

"Ha? Siapa yang mau melakukan ini dan itu untukmu, kami tidak sengaja saja melawati area ini dan bertemu denganmu tergeletak tak berdaya, lagi pula masalah pangeran mencarimu itu sudah tersebar luas di seluruh bangsa kami, ini karena dia meminta tolong pada pemimpin kami." Ucap Suigetsi.

Kakak meminta tolong pada bangsa siluman rubah? Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan atau berbicara dengan mereka? Bahkan pemimpin mereka menyuruh seluruh bangsanya mencariku, ada apa ini?

"Diam Suigetsu, kau terlalu banyak bicara." Tegur pria bertopeng ini.

"Ah, aku keceplosan."

"Apa hubungan kakak dengan kalian? Kenapa sampai mau mendengar perintahnya?"

"Anggap saja hanya sedang menolong pangeran." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku pikir kalian benci pada kami, bukan kah ucapan raja seperti mengajukan sebuah perang dengan kalian?"

"Selama ini kami sudah berhati-hati-hati dan belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan kami, jadi kau tenang saja, syarat itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, apa kau kecewa jika tidak ada satu pun pangeran yang berhasil menikahimu dengan syarat itu?" Ucapnya lagi, aku tak pernah suka cara bicaranya, pria yang bernama Suigetsu itu seperti selalu ingin meremehkanku.

"Suigetsu." Lagi-lagi pria bertopeng ini menegurnya.

"Jangan membelanya! Kita melakukan perjalanan selama ini atas perintah pemimpin agar semua bangsa tetap aman!" Tegas Suigetsu, kali ini dia tidak ingin mendengar ucapan pria bertopeng ini.

Mereka makan manusia, aku jadi tidak bisa merasa simpati pada mereka, meskipun sekarang keadaannya mereka seperti sangat terancam, jika saja ada yang menemukan mereka, mereka akan langsung di bunuh.

"Aku yakin, jika saja kalian tidak makan manusia, bangsa kalian akan tetap aman." Ucapku.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa putri, kami tak sembarangan makan manusia."

"Tetap saja makan manusia 'kan?"

"Bukan makan seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Kami bukan kanibal!"

"Lalu makan yang bagaimana? Kalian ini tetap saja aneh, kenapa harus ada makhluk seperti kalia-" Ucapku terputus, sebuah cengkeraman pada leherku, aku sampai kesulitan untuk bernapas, mau melawannya pun tangan yang kosong sangat mudah menangkisnya.

"Kau pikir kami mau hidup seperti ini?" Ucapnya dan aku bisa melihat sorot tatapan yang jauh lebih tajam dari lubang topeng pada matanya.

"Bu-bunuh saja aku, itu akan jauh lebih baik." Ucapku, aku juga sudah tidak peduli pada apapun, kabur juga hanya menambah masalah, jika aku mati tidak perlu ada yang harus aku pikirkan lagi.

Cengkeraman pada leherku semakin terasa sakit, apa dia benar akan membunuhku? Melirik ke arah Suigetsu, dia hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, cengkeraman tangannya terlepas dan membuatku terduduk di tanah, menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin, napasku sampai sesak karenanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan!" Ucapku.

"Aku sudah katakan sebelumnya padamu, lagi pula aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan raja Kumo." Ucapnya. "Ini untuk yang terakhir kali, kembalilah ke istana atau kau akan mati?" Tambahnya.

"Aku pilih mati." Ucapku.

"Hee.., kau sangat berani ya putri mahkota." Ucap Suigetsu, akhirnya dia kembali berbicara.

"Kami akan mengantarmu kembali." Ucapnya dan mengajakku bersama mereka.

Menatap pria itu, topeng itu sungguh mengganggu, aku ingin melihat wajahnya, memikirkan ucapan pria bertopeng ini, aku harus mengikutinya kembali ke istana, jika ayahanda tahu aku kabur, apa aku akan mendapat hukuman cambuk? Lagi pula ini salah kakak, kenapa dia tidak peduli padaku lagi! Sebaiknya aku mengikuti mereka, hutan ini seperti tidak ada ujung.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku pada pria bertopeng itu.

Hening, dia hanya melihat ke arahku sejenak dan setelahnya kembali menatap ke depan.

"Apa sesulit itu untuk mengucapkan nama?"

"Jangan mengganggunya, jika dia marah, dia benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Ucap Suigetsu. Menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan apapun darinya.

"Ikuti saja kami dan tak perlu mengajukan banyak pertanyaan." Ucap pria bertopeng itu, mereka sama saja, sama-sama menyebalkan dan membuatku kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perjalanan kami cukup jauh hingga hari sudah gelap, kami masih berada di dalam hutan, hutan ini sangat luas, apa kita tidak tersesat?

"Apa benar ini jalan keluarnya, aku saja tak bisa menemukannya, bagaimana dengan kalian?" Ucapku.

Keduanya memilih diam.

"Aku lelah, bisakah kita berhenti?"

Lagi-lagi hanya tanggapan kosong, mereka masih tetap saja berjalan dan seakan tidak lelah, atau mereka memang kuat dalam hal fisik, aku sudah berjalan berhari-hari, saat mereka menemukanku, aku sudah sampai pada batasku untuk berjalan jauh, sekarang mereka mengajakku lagi berjalan, kakiku jadi terasa sakit, pura-pura saja kalau begitu.

"Aduh! Aku tidak bisa berjalan, kakiku sakit sekali." Ucapku dan sengaja mendudukan diriku di tanah, kedua pria itu berhenti, hanya menatapku dan kembali menatap kedepan. "Kalian benar-benar jahat, aku ini seorang gadis, aku tidak sekuat kalian untuk berjalan begitu jauh." Ucapku, lagi.

"Dia benar-benar merepotkan, seharusnya saat menemukannya, kita suruh saja yang lainnya untuk membawanya pulang." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Bantu dia." Ucap pria bertopeng itu, mereka hanya membuatku terlihat seperti beban, jika sejak awal mereka tak punya niat memulangkanku, lebih baik tinggalkan saja aku di hutan itu, tidak perlu sibuk karena perintah dari pemimpin mereka atau apalah itu.

"Menyebalkan, cepat naik, aku akan menggendongmu." Ucap Suigetsu, dia sudah bersiap, berjongkok di depanku.

"Aku tidak mau di gendong oleh orang cerewet sepertimu." Ucapku dan membuang mukaku darinya.

"Apa! Masih baik aku menggendongmu, atau kau mau menyeret tubuhmu sendiri sepanjang perjalanan?"

"Aku tetap tidak mau! Biarkan paman bertopeng di sana yang menggendongku." Ucapku.

"Jangan seenaknya mengatakan dia paman bertopeng!" Protes Suigetsu.

"Dia tidak memberitahukan namanya, lebih baik aku panggil paman bertopeng saja."

"Dimana sopan santunmu sebagai seorang putri mahkota, kenapa cara bicaramu sangat kasar? Rumor itu benar-benar bohong! Kau tidak seperti putri dari kerajaan Kumo yang selalu di bicarakan itu."

"Jadi kau sudah kecewa melihat putri Kumo yang sebenarnya? Makanya jangan pernah percaya pada sebuah rumor, mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan segalanya, bodoh!"

"Apa! Jangan mengejekku bodoh! Kau mau ku pukul ah!"

"Hentikan."

Akhirnya kami berhenti, pria bertopeng itu terasa sangat marah, Suigetsu selalu saja memancing amarahku, aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Hanya untuk kali ini saja." Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

Punggung yang sangat lebar, dia bahkan jauh lebih tinggi dari Suigetsu, kenapa aku jadi malu seperti ini? Bodoh! Aku hanya tak pernah di gendong pria lain selain kakakku, akhirnya dia yang menggedongku di punggung tanpa mengucapkan banyak hal seperti Suigetsu, terasa sedikit hangat, mengeratkan rangkulanku pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak, terima kasih." Gugupku.

"Kenapa kau harus kabur dari istana?"

"Aku tidak ingin di jodohkan, setiap kali aku ingin berbicara, seperti tak ada yang pernah mendengarkanku, hanya bergelar seorang putri mahkota, tapi kepala dayang saja bisa mengaturmu sesuka hatinya."

"Jiwa pemberontak sepertimu tak bisa menjadi seorang putri mahkota."

"Kau pikir aku senang menjadi putri mahkota? Apapun yang ingin aku lakukan akan selalu di larang atau di bantah oleh permaisuri, aku tak memiliki kebebasan yang ingin aku dapatkan."

"Bersikaplah sebagai seorang putri."

"Dan kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kau ingin mengetahui hal apa dariku?"

"Hanya namamu saja aku kesulitan, bagaimana dengan hal lain."

"Aku yakin kita akan bertemu dan aku akan mengatakan namaku, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kau hanya membuatnya sangat berbelit."

Tanpa terasa, kami telah tiba di sebuah desa, mulai dari sini pria bertopeng itu menurunkanku dan memintaku untuk berjalan secara perlahan jika masih sakit, dia cukup peduli, meskipun aku sedang berbohong.

"Sebuah berita penting, putri mahkota kerajaan Kumo di culik." Ucap seseorang, aku melihat seorang memberi berita sedang mengatakan sesuatu, tentang aku yang di culik? Bagaimana mungkin berita itu menjadi sebuah penculikan.

"Lihat apa yang kau sudah lakukan, sekarang mereka malah beranggapan jika kau di culik." Ucap Suigetsu padaku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu jika keadaannya seperti ini."

beberapa warga sedang berkumpul dan mendengar sebuah berita yang di sampaikan, ini adalah desa Oto, aku tak sadar jika sudah sejauh ini pergi, Kumo dan Oto sangat jauh, pantas saja aku sudah merasa sangat kelelahan berjalan.

"_Katanya dia di culik para siluman rubah, ini akibat syarat yang di ajukan oleh raja untuk menikahi putri mahkota."_

"_Ada-ada saja, apa putri mahkota itu sangat hebat hingga syaratnya sampai berlebihan seperti ini?"_

"_Hey, aku pernah melihat para pangeran yang sangat banyak datang ke istana Kumo hanya ingin menikahi sang putri mahkota."_

"_Hingga sekarang belum ada yang bisa menemukan siluman rubah dan membawa kepalanya pada raja." _

"_Tapi sang putri mahkota di culik? Apa ini akan menjadi penukaran untuk nyawa mereka dengan nyawa putri mahkota?"_

"Beritanya tak salah, tak juga benar, yang membawamu sekarang memang kami para siluman rubah." Ucap Suigetsu, mereka juga mendengar ucapan-ucapan para warga itu.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada mereka, lagi-lagi tambah masalah baru.

"Kita berbalik dan pergi ke Konoha, aku tak yakin jika kita akan aman kembali ke Kumo." Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut?" Ucapku.

"Mati konyol hanya karena salah paham? Aku tidak sebodoh itu." Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

"Lalu, apa yang aku lakukan jika kita ke Konoha?" Ucapku.

Suigetsu dan pria bertopeng itu tak mengatakan apapun, mereka hanya membawaku ke kerajaan Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya baru bisa update lagi, XD tapi yg fic ini dulu yaa... ehehe.. :D

ya segini saja. nanti semoga cepat update deh, XD. kalau tak sibuk, heheh.

see you next chap...~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 6 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[Kerajaan Konoha]**

Heee...! Ini kerajaan Konoha, kenapa kita malah datang ke istananya? Pria bertopeng itu berhenti sejenak di sebuah hutan dekat kediaman istana, mereka hanya membuka jubah mereka dan aku bisa melihat pakaian yang layaknya seorang bangsawan di kenakan, mereka membuatku penasaran, siapa sebenarnya mereka ini? Sayangnya, pria bertopeng itu tidak membuka topengnya, penampilannya sekarang seperti seorang pangeran, apa benar dia seorang pangeran?

"Selamat datang kembali Yang mulia." Ucap beberapa pengawal saat kami memasuki gerbang utama istana ini.

Apaaaa! Dia benar-benar seorang pangeran! Bagaimana bisa seorang siluman rubah adalah pangeran kerajaan ini!

"Yang mulia! Apa anda tahu posisi anda? Kenapa masih berkeliaran di luar istana, Sugietsu! Kau sebagai penasehatnya, kau harus tegas padanya!" Ucap seorang nenek tua pada pria bertopeng dan Suigetsu.

Lagi-lagi aku tak percaya jika Suigetsu yang cerewet dan menyebalkan ini adalah seorang penasehat pangeran.

"Dan lagi, siapa yang anda bawa ini Yang mulia?" Ucapnya dan menatap tidak senang padaku.

"Dia adalah dayang pribadiku, jangan pernah mengusiknya." Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

Dayang katanya? Kenapa aku harus menjadi dayang pribadinya! Menatap kesal padanya, lagi pula untuk apa dia membawaku ke istana Konoha?

Kami dan Suigetsu berpisah, nenek tua itu pergi bersama Suigetsu, apa mungkin nenek tua itu kepala dayang? Mungkin saja, sedang pria bertopeng ini mengajakku ke sebuah kamar.

Kamar?

"Ma-mau apa kau? Aku tidak pernah setuju jadi dayang pribadimu." Ucapku.

"Hanya sebuah alasan agar kepala dayang tidak mengusirmu atau melaporkan pada raja, akan sangat repot jika raja tahu putri Kumo berada di kediamanku." Ucapnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, bagaimana seorang sil-hmp!"

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan hal itu disini."

Aku sampai terkejut, tiba-tiba saja dia bergerak lebih cepat ke arahku dan menutup mulutku, jadi apa benar tak ada yang tahu jika dia dan Suigetsu adalah siluman rubah? Bagaimana mungkin seorang pangeran adalah siluman? Apa yang terjadi jika warga di kerajaan Konoha mengetahuinya?

Mengangguk perlahan dan tangan itu akhirnya terlepas.

"Istirahatlah, aku tidak bisa membawamu begitu saja masuk ke area Kumo, dengan berita yang sudah di beredar, kemungkinan penjagaan di Kumo akan di perketat seperti dulu, akan sangat sulit masuk ke sana, aku sudah meminta kakakmu yang datang sendiri ke sini untuk membawamu pulang, aku tak mau mengambil resiko jika harus berhadapan dengan raja Kumo." Ucapnya.

Itu adalah alasan kenapa dia membawaku ke istana Konoha.

"Apa seluruh penghuni istana 'makhluk' sepertimu?" Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku bukan pangeran yang sesungguhnya, selama ini mereka pikir aku adalah pangeran yang hampir tewas di medan perang, sebelumnya masih ada perang kecil yang terjadi di beberapa wilayah Konoha, sang pangeran asli tak bisa bertahan, aku menemukannya dengan keadaan sekarat, memakan hatinya akan membuatku bisa seperti dia, para tabib sudah memeriksaku dan mengatakan jika benar aku adalah pangeran, namun itu hanya karena mereka memeriksa sesuatu yang sudah aku makan dari sang pangeran." Ucapnya.

Apa dia tidak sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya? Meskipun tidak seperti yang di katakan rumor tentang mereka, dan seperti yang di ucapkan Suigetsu jika mereka bukan kanibal, tapi tetap saja mereka memakan sesuatu dari tubuh manusia dan itu adalah hati.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya, kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih dalam dan berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arahku.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak takut padamu." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku darinya, aku tidak takut, aku tidak takut, meskipun dia akan memakanku.

"Hoo, itu terdengar sangat baik, bagaimana jika aku memakan hatimu, putri?" Ucapnya dan tangan itu bergerak menunjuk bagian tempat dimana hatiku berada.

"Coba saja jika kau berani, seluruh keluargaku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Hn? Padahal saat di hutan kau sudah bersiap untuk mati, kenapa sekarang berubah pikiran?"

"Jangan menggodaku!" Ucapku, kesal, menatapnya dan aku tidak peduli jika dia marah dengan tatapan kesalku ini padanya.

Hening, pria bertopeng itu tak berbicara apapun lagi dan sepertinya kami saling bertatapan, aku bisa melihat sorot mata itu dari lubang topengnya.

"Apa karena kau sedang menyamar menjadi pangeran kau menggunakan topeng?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya."

Ah dasar pria menyebalkan!

"Apa aku bisa melihat wajahmu?"

"Kau sungguh ingin melihatnya?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau takut jika aku mengejekmu jelek atau kau punya sebuah tanda lahir yang sangat besar di wajah atau wajahmu rusak?" Ucapku.

Dia tidak menanggapi ucapanku, aku jadi semakin penasaran, bahkan di istana ini mereka tak mempermasalahkan seorang pangeran yang menggunakan topeng. Tangannya mulai bergerak dan membuka topengnya, dia akan memperlihatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Aku kembali, dasar! Nenek tua itu sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan." Suigetsu tiba-tiba datang dan apa yang ingin di lakukan pria di hadapanku ini terhenti, kenapa dia tidak segera membuka topeng? "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian terdiam?" Tambahnya.

"Tidak, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi, Suigetsu, beri pakaian untuknya." Ucap pria itu dan pergi.

Tunggu! Kau belum memperlihatkan wajahmu padaku! Aku sudah penasaran sejak tadi!

"Jadi sekarang karena mengetahui statusnya, kau ingin menggodanya yaa? Apa sudah berhasil?"

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin berkelahi denganku." Ucapku.

"Tidak-tidak, ini kediaman istana yang sangat tenang, kalau ada yang membuat kegaduhan, akan sangat sulit membuat kami tetap berada di sini."

"Paman bertopeng itu sudah mengatakan segalanya. Jadi kalian selama ini hidup sebagai pembohong?" Ucapku.

"Kami tidak berbohong, ini keinginan sang pangeran asli, dia memintanya untuk menggantikan posisinya."

"Kenapa pangeran itu percaya pada kalian? Padahal dengan mudah kalian bisa mengambil takhtanya."

"Hey putri mahkota, kami tak selicik dan tak serakah seperti itu, kau hanya mengetahui dari luarnya saja tanpa tahu apa yang sebelumnya pernah terjadi pada kami."

Aku memang tak tahu apapun, tapi berbicara padanya hanya membuatku ingin memukulnya, mengabaikan Suigetsu dan menyuruhnya mengambilkan pakaian untukku seperti yang di katakan pria bertopeng itu, aku ingin segera mengetahui namanya, jika dia sedang menyamar sekarang, artinya nama pangeran yang mereka panggil bukan nama aslinya.

Setelah adu ribut lagi dengan Suigetsu, akhirnya pria itu pergi, kenapa dia tidak bisa berbicara lebih baik padaku? Menatap Yukata yang di berikan padaku, Yukata ini sangat indah, bahannya pun terasa nyaman di gunakan.

Terkejut saat menatap pintu dan pria bertopeng itu masuk tanpa bersuara.

"Se-setidaknya katakan sesuatu saat kau masuk ke kamar seorang gadis!" Ucapku, malu.

"Ini kamarku, dan aku tidak perlu mengatakan apapun."

"Jika ini kamarmu, lalu aku akan tidur dimana?"

"Di lantai sangat luas, tidur dimana pun kau suka."

"Apa? Aku akan tidur di ranjang!"

"Oh jadi kau sedang menggodaku putri mahkota?"

"A-a-aku tidak menggodamu! Dasar mesum! Ingat kau sudah terlalu tua untukku!" Tegasku, menatap marah padanya, namun tatapanku seketika berubah saat topeng yang terus menutupi wajahnya terlepas, mata onyx dan tatapan yang terlihat begitu dingin, umurnya mungkin sama dengan kakak, aku pikir dia benar-benar pria yang tua.

Tampan..~

Dia ternyata sangat tampan! Jangan tergoda Sakura! Dia hanya siluman yang mungkin pandai membuat wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih baik.

"Sudah puas menatapku?"

"Si-siapa yang menatapmu!" Ucapku dan segera mengalihkan tatapanku, dia tipe orang yang terlalu narsis.

"Aku harus terus menggunakan topeng ini untuk menutupi identitasku."

"Jadi bukan karena wajah yang terluka, atau semacamnya."

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, aku tak seperti raja Senju, ini akan berdampak buruk dan menjadi pembicaraan orang-orang jika salah satu pangeran di Konoha tidak mirip ayah atau ibunya."

"Akhirnya aku paham."

"Sekarang tidur di lantai dan jangan bicara." Ucapnya.

Dasar! Dia sama sekali tidak punya rasa kasihan untuk seorang putri sepertiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi harinya.**

Membuka mataku dan ini bukan lantai yang aku tiduri, padahal jelas-jelas semalam aku sampai harus bertengkar dengannya hanya untuk tidur, sekarang aku berada di atas ranjang, apa! Jangan-jangan pria aneh itu.

"Sudah bangun?" Ucapnya, dia sudah terlihat rapi dengan pakaiannya pagi ini dan kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng rubah itu, sejujurnya aku jauh lebih suka saat dia tidak mengenakannya, mikir apa aku ini! A-a-aku hanya risih dengan topeng rubah itu, bukan karena suka melihat wajah tampannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada di atas ranjang?" Ucapku, aku yakin jika dia yang sengaja melakukannya.

"Kau sendiri yang naik dan mengusirku."

"Bo-bohong! Aku bukan orang yang akan jalan saat tertidur."

"Bersiaplah, sementara itu kakakmu masih dalam perjalanan menuju kesini."

"Iya." Ucapku.

Mendatangi sebuah ruangan, di sana ada dua dayang yang membantuku menyiapkan air mandi dan lagi sebuah yukata indah di berikan padaku, setelahnya, para dayang menunjukkan sebuah ruangan, di dalam sana beberapa sarapan telah tersedia, aku bertemu kembali dengan Suigetsu.

"Kau jadi terlihat berbeda dengan pakaian itu, ada apa dengan rambutmu?" Tanya Suigetsu, dia sangat cerewet.

"Untuk apa aku berbicara denganmu tentang rambutku ini, terserah jika aku memotongnya atau tidak." Ucapku.

"Jangan memulai pertengkaran lagi." Tegur pria bertopeng itu, sampai detik ini dia tidak mengatakan siapa namanya padaku. "Suigetsu, ajaklah putri Sakura berkeliling." Perintahnya.

"Ha? Untuk apa aku mengajaknya berkeliling?" Ucap Suigetsu dan dia terlihat tidak senang.

"Hanya untuk membuatnya tak perlu berada di dalam istana, mungkin putri sangat bosan di dalam istana, maka dari itu dia malah kabur." Ucapnya, itu adalah sebuah sindiran, aku sangat memahami itu pangeran palsu, aku tidak kabur dari istana Kumo karena bosan.

"Tidak perlu, aku disini saja hingga kakakku datang." Ucapku.

Setelah dua jam berlalu dan berada di dalam istana, lebih tepatnya di kediaman pangeran palsu ini.

Bengong, hanya itu yang aku lakukan, aku tak bisa seenaknya berkeliaran seperti di rumah sendiri, ada banyak dayang dan pengawal yang akan menatap aneh itu padaku dan curiga, lagi pula kenapa pria bertopeng itu tetap tenang membaca sesuatu di bukunya tanpa terganggu? Apa dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain? Atau dia memang sengaja berada di ruangan ini.

"Aku bosan." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah katakan pada Suigetsu untuk mengajakmu berkeliling, kenapa kau malah menolaknya? Sekarang Suigetsu sedang sibuk dan dia sedang berada di luar istana."

Menyebalkan, lagi-lagi memarahiku, aku tahu aku salah tapi di dalam ruangan ini sangat membosankan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuka topengmu saja? Apa kau nyaman menggunakan topeng itu terus-menerus?" Ucapku.

Dia menatapku sejenak dan kembali menatap bukunya, hening, dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Bisakah aku tahu namamu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa namamu itu sangat berbahaya sehingga tak ada yang boleh tahu?"

Hening.

Aku seperti berbicara sendiri, dia tipe yang cuek dan sulit untuk berbicara banyak padanya.

"Jika kau seorang pangeran, di umurmu sekarang kau pasti sudah punya permaisuri." Ucapku.

Lagi-lagi tak menanggapiku.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini, katakan pada kakakku jika dia datang, adiknya telah kembali kabur." Ucapku.

"Jangan keluar dan tetaplah disini." Perintahnya.

"Apa hakmu untuk memerintahku? Aku akan tetap pergi." Ucapku.

Tetap berjalan keluar dari kediamannya, dia bukan ayahanda yang mudah memerintahku, kakak saja jarang untuk mengucapkan sebuah perintah untukku.

Sebuah genggaman erat pada tanganku, pria itu sudah berdiri dan menarikku untuk masuk.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di sini! Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku, aku juga tidak ingin kembali pulang dan tak akan ada yang mendengarkanku." Tegasku.

Pria bertopeng ini tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam dan diam, aku tidak suka jika dia seperti ini, setidaknya dia harus menjawab apapun yang aku tanyakan padanya, bukannya seperti sebuah patung atau menganggapku tak ada, aku sudah cukup bersabar di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Aku akan menemanimu keluar." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, ganti pakaianmu, setidaknya yang tak mencolok, mintalah pada para dayang." Ucapnya, tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi baik seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

.

.

see you next chap..~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 7 ~**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan-jalan di luar istana, dia pun menggunakan pakaian yang sederhana, tapi topeng itu tak akan lepas dari wajahnya, apa itu tidak seperti sesuatu yang menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar? Disini cukup ramai, aku dengar Konoha adalah kerajaan terbesar dan disini jauh lebih luas dari wilayah Kumo.

"Apa kau masih bosan?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan saja? Kita tidak akan ke sesuatu tempat?"

"Kau ingin kemana? Aku jarang untuk berjalan-jalan seperti ini di luar istana."

"Apa orang-orang tak aneh melihatmu memakai topeng?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Mereka tahu aku siapa."

"Benarkah?" Ucapku, orang-orang di luar istana tahu jika dia seorang pangeran.

Pria bertopeng itu berjalan ke arah sebuah kedai, membeli sebuah jajanan yang manis.

"Selamat datang Yang mulia, apa kau ingin beberapa makanan manis?" Ucap pemilik kedai itu.

Apa dia sengaja ingin memberitahuku jika para warga tahu dia adalah seorang pangeran? Dasar tukang pamer, padahal hanya pangeran palsu.

"Kau ingin memakannya?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Aku mau!" Ucapku, ternyata dia baik juga.

"Apa dia permaisuri anda Yang mulia? Kami sangat jarang melihatmu keluar bersama permaisuri." Ucap pria penjual itu, dia terlalu banyak ingin tahu, lagi pula dia hanya menganggapku dayang pribadinya sekarang.

"Aku harap dia segera menjadi permaisuriku." Ucapnya.

"Begitu yaa, semoga Yang mulia dan nona segera menikah."

"Terima kasih."

Apaa!

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Bisikku padanya dan menatap marah padanya.

"Kita ke sana." Ucapnya, di malah mengabaikan ucapanku lagi.

Dia mengajakku keluar seperti ini, jika semua warga sudah tahu dia adalah pangeran, kenapa tak ada satu pun yang menghampirinya atau mengerumuninya? Apa dia kurang terkenal karena statusnya hanya pangeran ke-3 saja? Biasanya para gadis akan heboh jika seorang pangeran keluar dari istana untuk jalan-jalan, kakak dulu seperti itu, sampai membuat para pengawal repot dengan menahan para gadis yang ingin menyapa kakak.

"Apa kau ingin bertanya kenapa tak ada yang datang dan menyapaku?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau membaca pikiranku? Apa itu keahlianmu?" Ucapku, terkejut.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya keahlian seperti itu, tapi dari raut wajahmu yang bodoh itu seperti ingin bertanya." Ucapnya dan sekaligus mengejekku."

"Aku tidak bodoh! Tapi aku penasaran."

"Ada rumor beredar tentangku di luar di istana, katanya sang pangeran ke-3 terkena kutukan makanya dia harus menggunakan topeng, ya kira-kira seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Rumor yang konyol, padahal jika kau tidak menggunakan topeng para gadis akan segera mengerumunimu dan saling berebut ingin menyapamu." Ucapku.

"Oh benarkah seperti itu? Apa hal itu akan terjadi padaku jika aku membuka topeng?"

"Tentu saja, wajahmu itu sangat tamp-" Segera menutup mulut, bodoh! Bodoh! Kenapa ceplos seperti itu? "A-aku hanya bercanda." Ucapku dan tertawa garing.

Pria bertopeng itu terdiam, dia tidak menanggapi ucapanku, apa aku salah bicara? Aku harap dia tidak ge-er karena aku sedikit memujinya tadi, atau bukannya ge-er, tapi dia marah.

Mengikutinya berjalan hingga keluar dari keramaian, di sini hanya terdapat hutan bambu, untuk apa dia membawaku ke sini?

"Disini tidak ada apapun selain hutan bambu." Ucapku, suasana ramai jadi terasa begitu sunyi saat memasuki area ini.

"Tetap di sampingku dan jangan pergi kemana-mana." Ucapnya, dia malah mengabaikan ucapanku. "Untuk apa kalian ke sini?" Ucapnya lagi sebelum aku protes pada ucapannya, menatap ke depan ada ada tiga orang yang menggunakan topeng yang sama dengan pria bertopeng ini, apa mereka juga siluman rubah? Pria di hadapanku menggerakkan tangannya, membuatku sedikit bergeser hingga tepat ke belakang punggungnya, dia seperti sedang menyembunyikanku dari orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang. "Jangan berbicara apapun." Ucapnya pelan padaku, jadi aku hanya akan diam saja dan mendengar mereka berbicara.

"Kami membantu Amane untuk mencari seorang putri mahkota." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Amane? Siapa itu Amane? Apa dia adalah pemimpin mereka? Apa dia yang di perintah kakak untuk mencariku? Aku jadi penasaran dengan nama itu.

"Tidak perlu, dia sudah di temukan dan katakan pada seluruhnya agar berhenti mencarinya."

"Benarkah? Siapa yang menemukannya."

"Aku."

"Biarkan kami yang membawanya kembali."

"Tidak bisa, pangeran dari Kumo akan segera tiba dan membawa adiknya, lagi pula jika kalian ke Kumo, itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, berita putri Kumo di culik oleh siluman rubah sudah beredar luas."

"Kami akan berusaha agar tidak ketahuan, lagi pula pangeran Kumo itu akan sangat lama datang."

"Aku berharap kalian tidak punya niat lain selain menemukan sang putri mahkota."

"Kau sudah tahu kabar yang beredar dari sebuah syarat konyol seorang raja Kumo? Apa kau mau melindungi putri mahkota itu? Kita bisa menukarnya dengan syarat itu."

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan apa yang di ucapkan raja Kumo."

Tunggu, apa mereka mau menyandera aku agar ayah menghentikan syarat itu? Sejujurnya aku juga tak setuju dengan syarat itu, tapi ayah adalah tipe yang keras kepala.

"Aku akan membantu kalian." Ucapku, mencoba untuk bergerak melihat mereka dan pria bertopeng di hadapanku ini malah mencegatku.

"Oh, disini rupanya." Ucap mereka.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantu kami?" Ucap pria bertopeng itu padaku.

"Aku akan membatalkan syaratnya!" Tegasku.

"Anak ada ayah sama saja, bagaimana mungkin kau berbicara seperti itu jika ayahmu sampai mati pun tidak akan menarik ucapannya."

Dia benar, ayah begitu terkenal sebagai raja yang kejam dan tegas, sampai detik ini setiap apa yang di ucapkannya tidak akan pernah di tariknya atau di batalkannya.

"Kami sudah harus kembali, jika kalian masih berniat membuat masalah, kalian akan berhadapan denganku." Ucap pria bertopeng ini.

Kesannya jadi terasa aneh, kenapa dia seperti sangat ingin melindungiku? lagi pula dia pun tidak ada hubungannya dengaku, jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bikin seseorang menjadi salah paham.

Sebuah genggaman erat pada tanganku, pria itu menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku pergi menjauh dari mereka, tidak ada yang bergerak setelah ucapannya, dia sepertinya begitu berpengaruh sampai-sampai salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang berani bertindak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Istana Konoha.]**

Saat kembali ke istana, beberapa orang berkumpul tepat di depan kediaman pria bertopeng ini, ada apa? Aku melihat beberapa wanita yang menggunakan yukata sederhana, mungkin saja mereka adalah para dayang dan seorang wanita yang menggunakan kimono yang indah dan wajahnya cukup cantik, rambut _goldpale_ yang sangat panjang, mata biru yang indah, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang menatap tepat ke arahku, aku baru saja melihatnya di istana.

"Yang mulia, kau kemana saja? Dan siapa wanita ini? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku?" Ucapnya panjang lebar, memangnya dia siapa?

"Aku hanya keluar sebentar dan dia adalah dayang pribadiku." Ucapnya.

Saat berada di luar dia mengatakan hal lain, disini malah memperkenalkanku sebagai dayang.

"Be-begitu yaa, kenapa tidak katakan padaku jika Yang mulia ingin seorang dayang pribadi? Aku bisa mencarikannya untukmu." Ucap wanita itu.

"Tidak perlu."

Tatapan wanita ini sangat berbeda, aku benar-benar penasaran.

"Kembalilah ke kediamanmu permaisuri." Ucap pria bertopeng ini, akhirnya rasa penasaranku terbayar, dia adalah permaisurinya, tapi kenapa para warga seperti kurang mengetahui hal ini? Biasanya, para warga akan tahu pendamping para pangeran di istana.

"Baik, Yang mulia." Ucapnya, seperti tak rela untuk pergi, mungkin saja dia sangat ingin menemui pangerannya, apa dia tahu jika pangeran sekarang adalah pangeran palsu?

Para dayang dan permaisuri itu akhirnya pergi, suasana kediaman pangeran jadi sepi kembali, menatap pria itu, dia bahkan sangat dingin pada permaisurinya.

"Ternyata kau adalah pria yang sudah menikah, dasar, kenapa tidak katakan pada penjual di kedai itu jika kau sudah memiliki permaisuri?" Ucapku.

"Apa kau lupa jika aku bukan pangeran asli, tentu saja aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, lagi pula dia bukan permaisuriku dan bukan aku yang menikahinya." Ucapnya.

Benar juga, meskipun sedang menjadi seorang pangeran, permaisuri itu tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya.

"Jadi ini alasanmu untuk bersikap dingin, aku jadi merasa kasihan pada permaisuri itu, dia bahkan tidak tahu jika pangerannya telah tiada?"

"Itu bukan urusanku."

"Lalu rencanamu untuk menjadi pangeran palsu apa? Apa kau juga menginginkan takhta?"

"Akan sangat baik jika aku bisa memegang kendali disini."

"Dasar serahkan, kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana jika ada yang sadar jika kau sedang berbohong."

Lagi-lagi mengabaikanku, dia bahkan masuk begitu saja ke dalam dan tidak memperdulikanku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

yups, akhirnya Sasuke sudah muncul, dan dia lah si pangeran palsu XD sebernya sudah ada kode jika ada Suigetsu author bakalan pasangkan dia dengan Sasuke XD.

segitu aja yaa.

See you next chap, Fic lain masih usahakan deh, ehehehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 8 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

**[kerajaan Kumo]**

"Bagaimana kalian tidak bisa menemukan putri mahkota dengan benar! temukan dia segera!" Ucap marah raja Kumo, dia tidak percaya jika anaknya akan di culik.

Permaisuri hanya berpura-pura menangis, saat raja ingin menemui putri mahkota dan mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, seorang dayang yang di utus permaisuri mencoba untuk melaporkan berita palsu jika putri mahkota di culik karena mendengar syarat raja Kumo.

Seluruh istana begitu tegang dengan raja Kumo yang sangat marah, dia bahkan tak segan akan menghukum prajuritnya yang kembali tanpa adanya kabar baik.

"Dimana pangeran Serra!" Ucapnya.

"Maaf Yang mulia, pangeran Serra sedang berkunjung ke kediaman raja Konoha, katanya dia di undang oleh pangeran ke-3" Ucap seorang pengawal.

"Jangan sampai pangeran tahu jika putri Sakura di culik." Ucap sang raja.

Permaisuri hanya terdiam, dia tidak mengatakan apapun jika pangeran Serra sudah tahu dan kunjungan pangeran ke kerajaan Konoha karena telah menemukan putri Sakura.

"Yang mulia bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucap permaisuri, dia masih terlihat sedih, hal ini sulit sekali untuk di tutupi hingga dia harus berpura-pura dengan semua kejadian ini.

"Mereka pasti ingin membalasku karena aku sudah mengucapkan hal itu." Ucap raja, tangannya mengepal dan dia masih sulit menerima keadaan ini.

"Yang mulia."

"Tenanglah istriku, anak kita akan segera di temukan." Ucap sang raja.

Namun yang jauh lebih khawatir hanyalah raja, permaisuri hanya sedikit menaruh harapan pada putri yang menurutnya sedikit membangkang, meskipun di adalah anak kandungnya, berbeda dengan Serra yang selama ini di besarkan dan didiknya agar patuh padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Tempat hiburan malam]**

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Ucap Amane pada seorang pria yang menggunakan pakaian layaknya seorang ninja.

"Putri Sakura telah di temukan dan sekarang dia bersama Sasuke di istana Konoha." Ucap ninja itu.

"Bersama Sasuke di istana Konoha? Apa dia masih berpura-pura menjadi pangeran ke-3?"

"Begitulah, dia masih menjadi pangeran di sana."

"Apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke? Kenapa dia tidak segera keluar dari istana itu? Jika saja raja Senju tahu dia bukan anaknya, Sasuke akan dalam masalah, sampaikan pesanku pada Sasuke, segeralah keluar dari istana itu."

"Baik."

Ninja itu menghilang, Amane menatap keluar jendela di siang hari, cuaca terik yang cerah, membuka lebar jendela besarnya, beberapa masalah tiba-tiba saja terjadi begitu saja dan semua ini akibat ulahnya di masa lalu.

Memejamkan matanya perlahan, hal yang di ingatnya adalah raja Kumo, dulunya saat raja Kizashi yang hanya seorang pangeran yang penuh ambisi menemukan Amane di sebuah hutan saat dia tengah berburu, tak ada yang tahu jika Amane adalah siluman rubah, bukannya dia ingin memikat sang pangeran, namun itulah dimana awalnya mereka saling mengetahui dan saling memikirkan perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kizashi." Gumam Amane.

Cinta pertama yang akan sulit di lupakan, namun akan sangat berbahaya saat cinta pertamanya itu tahu akan dirinya, hidup bahagia yang hanya sebentar saja, raja sebelumnya tak begitu peduli akan status Amane dan latar belakangnya, hanya ratu yang penuh kebencian untuk seorang permaisuri yang tak punya status apapun, cinta membawa mereka hidup bersama, tapi cinta itu tak akan bertahan jika pangeran Kizashi mengetahuinya.

Sebelum Serra lahir, seorang putri di bawa masuk ke dalam istana dan di perkenalkan oleh ratu, dia adalah Mebuki yang akan menjadi istri kedua pangeran Kizashi, Amane tak punya hak untuk melarang atau membantah keinginan sang ratu, lagi pula Mebuki adalah putri yang memiliki latar belakang yang baik dan status yang cukup tinggi darinya.

Saat Serra lahir, Amane memberikannya pada Mebuki, membuatnya berjanji akan merawat Serra, memanggil beberapa bangsa siluman memasuki istana, sengaja membuat dirinya terluka dan di lihat oleh beberapa pengawal dan dayang.

Kejadian itu sampai ke telinga pangeran Kizashi, hanya ada lantai yang berlumuran darah dan tubuh sang permaisuri menghilang, sang pangeran pun menganggap siluman rubah memakan tubuh istrinya, dari saksi beberapa dayang dan penjaga, permaisuri terluka setelah mendapat gigitan dari beberapa siluman rubah.

Hanya bisa menyimpan rasa bersalah ini, Amane tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dia pun tahu bagaimana watak seorang raja Kumo, kejadian ini hanya membuat sebuah masalah baru datang kembali dengan keinginan sang raja membunuh bangsanya, Amane hanya bisa meminta mereka-para siluman iblis untuk bersembunyi sementara waktu, hingga keadaan meredah, atau akhirnya sang raja menyerah untuk mengajukan syarat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kerajaan Konoha ]**

Hari ini permaisuri dari pangeran ke-3 terlihat gelisah, bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk ke istana begitu saja tanpa bisa di ketahuinya, dan lagi gadis itu sudah berada sejak kemarin, tak seorang pengawal pun memberinya kabar jika pangeran pulang bersama seorang gadis.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan Yang mulia, seorang gadis yang tak di ketahui asal usulnya tiba-tiba berada di istana, dan lagi memiliki status yang begitu dekat dengan sang pangeran." Ucap seorang dayang.

Raut wajah yang terlihat tak tenang, dia mencemaskan akan seorang selir di sisi pangeran, sementara ini hanya dia seorang yang memiliki status resmi bersama pangeran, meskipun hanya seorang selir baru nantinya, mereka pun dapat bersaing dalam hal bersama pangeran atau pun takhta.

"Aku tidak ingin gadis itu berada di kediaman pangeran, bagaimana pun juga, buat dia keluar!" Perintah sang permaisuri, tak akan ada belas kasih baginya, dia sangat ingin gadis itu benar-benar pergi dari istana ini maupun sisi sang pangeran.

Sementara itu, di kediaman pangeran, putri Sakura kembali merasa bosan, perjalanan menuju Konoha memakan waktu 3 hari, kakaknya masih berada di pertengahan jalan dan masih cukup lama untuk menunggu, hari ini dia tak akan keluar lagi, ini adalah ucapan sang pangeran yang di artikannya sebagai perintah, sejujurnya dia tak suka di perintah, namun di luar sana sedang cukup berbahaya, jika Sakura bukan berada di tangan siluman lain, dia tidak akan tahu apa yang mereka lakukan pada putri Sakura, mengingat para siluman rubah marah setelah mendengar sebuah syarat konyol sang raja Kumo, ayahnya.

"Hey, jika kau tak ingin memberitahukan namamu, bagaimana jika nama pangeran ke-3 saja?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mengerti akan keras kepala siluman rubah ini, dia masih tak memberitahukan namanya.

"Pangeran Sai." Ucap pria bertopeng ini, akhirnya dia memberitahukan nama sang pangeran ke-3 pada Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak katakan sejak awal? Aku jadi tidak sulit memanggilmu." Ucap Sakura, keras kepala siluman rubah itu akhirnya runtuh.

Pintu terbuka dan seseorang masuk, Sakura kembali memasang wajah tak senangnya, Suigetsu datang dan membuat _mood_nya runtuh seketika.

"Seseorang menyampaikan pesan dari Amane." Ucap Suigetsu.

Hanya itu yang di dengar Sakura, lagi-lagi dia mendengar nama Amane, Suigetsu berbisik pada pria bertopeng itu, Sakura tak akan mendengar apapun yang di bicarakan Suigetsu.

"Mungkin akan sangat sulit, tapi setelah putri Sakura kembali ke kerajaan Kumo, kita harus pergi." Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucap Sakura, penasaran.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak boleh tahu." Sindir Suigetsu.

"Apa maksudmu aku anak kecil! Aku sudah dewasa!" Protes Sakura, lagi-lagi hanya ada perdebatan jika mereka bertemu.

"Buatlah persiapan sesegara mungkin." Ucap pria bertopeng itu pada Suigetsu.

"Baik." Ucap Suigetsu dan bergegas pergi, dia bahkan mengabaikan ucapan amarah sang putri.

"Bisakah kalian tak bertengkar setiap bertemu? Dasar kekanak-kanakan." Sindir pria bertopeng itu.

Sakura semakin kesal, bukan lagi sebuah ucapan melindunginya, kali ini pria itu pun menyinggungnya.

"Besok, tetaplah di kediaman, aku akan mengurus sesuatu dan cukup lama, jika kau ingin makan, mintalah pada para dayang."

"Baiklah, tinggalkan aku saja sendirian." Ucap Sakura, bahkan memasang wajah yang terkesan ngambek pada pria itu.

"Aku hanya memberimu sedikit saran, di luar sana sedang tidak aman, kau bisa sangat terancam putri."

"Aku tahu, aku akan menjadi anak baik dan menunggumu kembali, tapi cepatlah kembali, aku merasa tak nyaman di sini jika hanya mengenalimu saja." Ucap Sakura, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan dia tidak ingin sendirian tanpa pria itu.

Topeng itu melindungi wajah pria ini, sebuah senyum tipis saat melihat wajah tidak senang Sakura, dia bahkan tak ingin di tinggalkan. "Apa perlu Suigetsu menemanimu?" Tawarnya.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mau di temani pria menyebalkan itu, kediamanmu akan hancur karena kami berkelahi."

Senyum itu tak lepas dari wajahnya, mereka bukannya kurang akrab, hanya saja cara bicara Suigetsu yang terdengar mengejek bagi Sakura, setiap saat dia tidak bisa menerima apapun dari ucapan Suigetsu.

"Baiklah, dan jangan pernah keluar meskipun seseorang memanggilmu." Ucap pria itu lagi, sekedar mengingat Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, Sakura benar-benar sendirian di kediaman pangeran itu, ada beberapa pengawal yang tengah berjaga dan para dayang sendiri sibuk dengan tanggng jawab mereka masing-masing. Seorang dayang datang menemui Sakura.

"Nona, Yang mulia permaisuri memanggil anda ke kediamannya, katanya ada yang perlu di bicarakannya." Ucap seorang dayang itu.

"_Di bicarakan? Memangnya hal apa yang perlu di bicarakan denganku, aku saja tak kenal dengannya." _Pikir Sakura.

"Nona?" Tegur dayang itu setelah tak mendapat respon baik dari gadis berambut _softpink_ ini.

"Aku bisa saja keluar dan menemui permaisuri, tapi tolong sampai hal ini padanya, aku minta maaf yang besar-besarnya, pangeran memintaku untuk tidak boleh keluar dari kediamannya, siapapun yang memanggilku." Ucap Sakura, dia hanya mengucapkan apa yang katakan pangeran padanya.

"Be-begitu ya, baiklah, akan saya sampaikan." Ucap dayang itu dengan raut bingung.

Sakura pun tak mengerti, ada apa dengan sikap permaisuri yang ingin menemuinya.

Dayang itu kembali ke kediaman sang permaisuri dan cukup membuat sang permaisuri sangat marah.

"Kurang aja! Lancang sekali dia!" Marah permaisuri.

"Katanya ini perintah pangeran untuknya." Ucap dayang itu, takut.

"Aku tak percaya! Ini hanya akal-akalannya saja! Aku sudah tahu niat gadis itu tidak akan baik pada pangeran, jangan harap mendapatkan posisi apapun!" Ucap sang permaisuri.

"Aku punya usul Yang mulia." Ucap seorang dayang dengan wajah yang liciknya, membisikkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat senang sang permaisuri.

"Aku tak mau terlibat dalam masalah ini." Ucap sang permaisuri.

"Tenang saja Yang mulia, semuanya akan kami tangani." Ucap dayang itu dan beberapa dayang lainnya setuju akan sebuah rencana.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

untuk chapter ini, author sudah sebutkan nama pangeran aslinya itu Sai, dan permaisuri disini, karena belum sebut namanya, kalian tebak saja, jadi ceritanya Sasuke tengah menyamar sebagai Sai, jadi disini Sai berperan sebagai salah satu anak hashirama senju, dan di chapter ini ada kilas balik tentang Amane dan hal apa yang membuat raja Kumo punya dendam pada siluman rubah ya segitu kira-kira sekilas infonya.

alurnya sebenarnya, masih cukup ngambang buat author, rencana awal pengen di buat mirip dengan karya asli, tapi malah ke geser, jauuuuh... pakai banget, jadi mungkin tak akan sama dengan karya asli, dari awal aja udah sangat berbeda, abisnya author suka karya semacam itu, eh, ternyata ide keren muncul hehehehe, sebisa mungkin akan rajin up, walaupun tak cepat, author sedang berusaha mengerjakan fic yang lain, karena amat sangat sibuk, *serius* author kadang cuma bisa mengetik sekali dalam seminggu, =_=" kadang dalam dua minggu baru ada waktu ngetik, *hiks* author masih setia untuk membuat fanfic sebagai penghibur para reader yang masih aktif nongol di fanfic ini. XD

.

.

See you next chap..!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 9 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan beberapa tugas sang pangeran, dan jangan tanya tentang beberapa dana yang sudah aku simpan, mencuri semacam ini jauh lebih baik." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kau harus tetap hati-hati, kita akan melakukan sesuai rencana, jika putri Sakura telah di jemput, kita akan bergegas pergi tanpa jejak sedikit pun dari istana ini, Amane mungkin tidak ingin kita tetap berada di sini dan akan dalam bahaya."

"Aku juga setuju dengannya, lagi pula aku muak dengan para dayang disini." Ucap Suigetsu.

Keduanya kembali ke kediaman setelah menyelesaikan beberapa urusan, hari sudah sore, Sasuke berharap putri itu tak memasang wajah kesalnya lagi jika hanya menunggu sendirian di kediamannya, lagi pula dia sudah mengutus beberapa dayang jika sang putri merasa bosan, setibanya di kediaman, seorang dayang berlari dengan wajah pucatnya, dia pun terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Ya-Yang mulia, nona Sakura, tiba-tiba saja tertidur di lantai dan tidak bangun-bangun!" Panik seorang dayang.

Suigetsu dan Sasuke bergegas masuk ke dalam dan melihat Sakura yang sudah di baringkan di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ka-kami tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja menemukannya di lantai." Ucap salah seorang dayang.

Sasuke memeriksa keadaan Sakura dan sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Suigetsu, Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Teriak marah sang pangeran.

Para dayang sampai bersujud takut saat mendengar nada suara sang pangeran, Suigetsu pun terkejut, baru kali ini Sasuke berbicara dengan suara sangat keras.

"Ampuni kami Yang mulia, kami sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada nona Sakura." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Suigetsu tak mendapat jawabannya, bergegas memeriksa Sakura dan dia pun sangat terkejut.

"Panggil semua pengawal yang ada!" Perintah sang pangeran, para dayang bergegas keluar dan mengumpulkan seluruh pengawal yang berjaga di kediaman sang pangeran.

"Ini benar-benar gawat, jika saja pangeran Serra tiba dan melihat keadaan adiknya ini, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Ucap Suigetsu.

Tubuh Sakura mulai dingin, tak ada napas dan jantungnya pun sudah tidak berdetak, Sakura telah mati beberapa menit yang lalu, dan hal ini sangat tidak terduga oleh Sasuke, dia baru saja meninggalkan kediamannya dan ada yang sudah meracuni sang putri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku pikir tidak akan ada mata-mata atau pun seorang siluman yang berani masuk ke istana."

"Apa benar ada yang sedang mengincar putri Sakura?" Ucap Suigetsu, dia tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa putri Sakura di bunuh begitu saja.

"Kita harus bisa menyelamatkannya sebelum pangeran Serra tiba." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyelamatkan seseorang yang sudah mati?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku yang akan menghidupkannya."

"Apa? Tunggu! Jangan gila Sasuke! Apa kau akan menggunakan 'itu'?"

"Hanya itu yang bisa menolongnya."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya! Hentikan itu! Jika kau memberikannya pada gadis ini, nyawamu yang akan terancam!" Protes Suigetsu, dia tidak ingin Sasuke menyia-nyiakan kehidupan kekalnya untuk seorang gadis manusia biasa, mereka pun tak ada hubungan.

"Pikirkan jika sang putri di kabarkan mati selama berada di istana Konoha? Bukan hanya sebuah perang besar, pangeran Serra tak akan tinggal diam dan bisa saja bangsa kita akan yang di incarnya, Amane pun akan terancam."

Masih terlihat ragu, Suigetsu menahan kedua lengan Sasuke, berharap pria itu tidak melakukan hal konyol pada diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika perang besar terjadi, kita masih bisa kabur dan bersembunyi, jadi jangan mengorbankan dirimu." Ucap Suigetsu, kembali mengingat masa lalunya saat hanya seorang diri dan hampir saja di bunuh, jika bukan Amane dan Sasuke yang menemukannya, hingga sekarang Suigetsu tak akan hidup, selama ini dia terus menganggap Sasuke sebagai saudara baginya.

"Bersembunyi pun tidak ada gunanya, sudahlah, aku akan menjaga diri." Ucap Sasuke.

Beberapa suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar, mereka berlutut dan menunggu ucapan sang pangeran.

"Apa kalian melihat seseorang yang mencurigakan masuk ke kediamanku?" Ucap Sasuke, berusaha mencari informasi selama dia tak ada di kediaman.

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang mencurigakan selama kami berjaga, Yang mulia." Ucap salah satu pengawal.

"Apa nona Sakura keluar?"

"Tidak Yang mulia, nona terus berada di dalam dan tak pergi kemana pun."

"Lalu jelaskan, bagaimana bisa dia di racuni!" Ucap marah Sasuke, informasi yang di dapatnya tidak ada yang bisa di terimanya, mana mungkin tidak ada yang masuk dan meracuni putri Sakura.

"Tadi, seorang dayang milik permaisuri datang menemui nona Sakura, sepertinya nona Sakura di panggil oleh Yang mulia permaisuri, namun nona Sakura menolaknya." Ucap pengawal lainnya.

"Panggil seluruh dayang dari kediaman permaisuri!" Perintah sang pangeran.

Mendengar berita panggilan itu, permaisuri pun sangat terkejut, dia tidak menyangka jika pangeran malah mengusut masalah ini, seluruh dayangnya di panggil ke halaman kediaman pangeran.

Seluruhnya menunduk takut, para pengawal memperhatikan para dayang satu persatu dan mencari dayang yang datang menemui Sakura.

"A-ada apa ini Yang mulia? Apa dayang-dayangku membuat masalah?" Ucap permaisuri Ino, dia harus bisa melindungi dayang-dayangnya.

Sasuke bergerak dengan cepat, berdiri di hadapan permaisuri Ino dan menatap tajam padanya, dia tidak bisa menerima hal ini begitu saja.

"Salah satu dayangmu meracuni dayang pribadiku, jika saja aku tahu dalangnya, aku akan memberinya hukuman cambuk hingga mati." Ucap suara yang terdengar penuh penekanan itu.

Permaisuri sadar jika sang pangeran sangat-sangat marah, hal ini membuatnya gelisah dan sangat takut, jika saja sang pangeran tahu dialah yang memerintahkan dayangnya untuk menjalankan rencana itu.

"Lapor Yang mulia, dayang itu sepertinya bukan milik dayang permaisuri." Ucap seorang pengawal.

"Bagaimana bisa bukan dayang milik permaisuri! Kenapa kalian menyampaikan hal yang berbeda!" Nada suara itu kembali meninggi dan para dayang terlihat takut.

"Saat kami bertanya, dia menjawab, dia salah seorang dayang dari kediaman permaisuri dan ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan." Ucap salah seorang pengawal yang bertugas menjaga pintu masuk.

"A-aku tidak pernah mengutus dayangku untuk menyampaikan pesan!" Bantah permaisuri Ino.

"Benarkah, jadi apa pengawalku yang berbohong? Kau ingin menyampaikan sebuah pesan apa?"

"Ya-Yang mulia, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi jika ada yang perlu aku lakukan, aku akan membantumu." Ucap permaisuri Ino, berusaha tenang, dia sudah menyuruh dayang itu untuk bersembunyi dan tak perlu ikut bersama dayang lainnya.

"Baiklah, itu sangat membantu permaisuri, hukum seluruh dayangmu sampai mereka mengaku siapa dayang yang sedang aku cari." Ucap pangeran dan membuat permaisuri Ini sangat-sangat terkejut, ekspresinya pun sangat mudah terbaca, Sasuke tahu jika permaisuri sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa harus seperti itu pangeran! Aku tidak mau melukai para dayangku! Mereka tidak bersalah!" Protes permaisuri.

Sasuke tak ingin mendengar apapun, berjalan ke arah Suigetsu dan setengah berisik.

"Cari dayang itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Cik, baiklah." Ucap Suigetsu dan bergegas pergi setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, disini cukup kacau dan Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

"Yang mulia! Tolong dengarkan ucapanku ini!" Ucap permaisuri, dia hanya di abaikan, para pengawal miliknya, masing-masing mulai bersiap memukul para dayang agar mereka segera mengaku.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun hingga mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun sudah cukup kesal akan masalah seperti ini, ada yang begitu berani membunuh sang putri, mereka bahkan tak tahu identitas asli dari dayang pribadi miliknya.

"I-ini pasti mata-mata dari luar, ada yang berniat membunuh dayang pribadimu, atau, a-atau ada yang sudah mengincar dayang pribadimu semenjak dia masuk ke dalam istana, seperti ingin ada yang membalas dendam padanya." Ucap permaisuri Ino, tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran.

"Ahk!" Teriak rintihan salah seorang dayang miliknya, mereka mulai di pukul satu persatu di hadapan sang pangeran dan para dayang milik pangeran.

"Pangeran! Aku mohon belas kasihanmu, mereka tak bersalah." Ucap permaisuri, sampai berlutut di hadapan sang pangeran.

"Jangan membuatku ikut mengintrogasimu, permaisuri." Ucap dingin Sasuke.

Sang permaisuri semakin terkejut, tubuhnya membeku sejenak dan tatapan itu menatap tak percaya dengan ucapan sang pangeran.

"Katakan! Dimana dayang itu!" Ucap seorang pengawal yang sedang mengintrogasi salah seorang dayang milik permaisuri.

"Saya sungguh tak tahu, ahk!" Rintih dayang itu, tak akan ada ampun jika tidak ada yang berbicara.

Beberapa dari mereka sampai tak tahan dan pingsan setelah punggung mereka di pukul, sang permaisuri hanya bisa menyaksikan para dayangnya di pukul satu persatu.

"Kembalilah ke kediamanmu permaisuri, para dayangku akan mengantarmu, biarkan mereka disini hingga ada yang mengaku." Ucap sang pangeran.

Tubuh permaisuri Ino seakan lemas, dia sampai harus di bantu para dayang milik pangeran untuk berdiri dan mengajaknya pergi. Sasuke tahu jika hal ini mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan permaisuri Ino, namun dia tetap bungkam dengan sikap aneh itu, seakan tak rela para dayangnya di siksa, namun tak berani mengatakan hal jujur jika benar dia mengutus seorang dayang miliknya.

Saat permaisuri Ino keluar dari halaman kediaman sang pangeran, Suigetsu kembali dan menyeret seorang dayang yang berteriak jika dia tak bersalah, kembali tatapan sang permaisuri melebar, dia tidak tahu jika Suigetsu pergi untuk mencari dayang itu.

"Yang mulia! Aku sungguh tidak bersalah! Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Kau harus menolongku!" Teriak dayang itu pada permaisuri Ino, dia pun tidak ingin mati.

Permaisuri Ino mengalihkan tatapannya, tak ingin mendengar ucapan dayang itu, langkahnya terhenti saat Suigetsu tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini putri Ino? Dayang ini terus mengatakan jika dia tidak bersalah, dan bagaimana bisa saat pangeran ingin semua dayangmu hadir di kediamannya, dia bisa dengan santainya bersembunyi?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"A-aku tak tahu jika masih ada dayang yang tinggal." Ucap permaisuri Ino, lagi-lagi raut wajah yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan, wajahnya sampai memucat mendengar ucapan dayang yang terlalu banyak bicara itu.

"Maaf atas ketidaksopananku putri, sebaiknya anda istirahat, dan biarkan pangeran memberikan pelajaran agar dayangmu menjaga sikap." Ucap Suigetsu.

Tak ada lagi yang di ucapkan putri Ino, dia pun pergi dan tidak ingin mendengar teriakan dayang itu yang kembali di seret Suigetsu.

"Bukan aku pelakunya! Aku sungguh-sungguh Yang mulia!" Ucap takut dayang itu, wajahnya sampai penuh keringat.

"Beritahu yang sebenarnya, jika kau berbohong, kau akan mati disini." Ucap Suigetsu.

Dayang itu masih terdiam, dia terlihat sangat takut, melirik ke arah para dayang yang hampir semuanya sudah di pukul, tinggal beberapa dayang lagi dan mereka ketakutan setengah mati, salah satu dari mereka menggelengkan kepala, memberi sebuah kode agar dayang itu tak menyinggung permaisuri dalam kesaksiannya.

"Di-dia pelakunya, dia yang membawakan kue untuk dayang pribadi Yang mulia, aku melihat dia menaruh sesuatu di atas kue itu." Ucap dayang ini, dia menunjuk dayang yang memberikan kode padanya.

"Apa! Tidak Yang mulia! Dialah yang meracuni dayangmu dan malah menuduhku!" Protes dayang itu, dia malah menjadi kambing hitam setelah berusaha melindungi sang permaisuri.

"Hukum penggal mereka berdua." Ucap Sasuke, keduanya hanya membuatnya semakin marah dengan saling menuduh.

Kedua dayang itu berteriak meminta ampun dan menangis begitu keras, mereka berusaha membela diri dan terus saling menuduh, keduanya sudah bersiap untuk di penggal, para dayang lainnya terkejut namun mereka tidak peduli, dalam hal ini, melindungi diri masing-masing adalah yang jauh lebih penting.

"Hamba hanya di suruh, tolong ampuni hamba Yang mulia." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka, keduanya sangat panik saat siap di penggal.

Sebuah aba-aba dari Sasuke pada pengawalnya untuk berhenti mengayunkan pedang yang sangat tajam itu.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" Ucap Suigetsu, berjalan ke arah keduanya, mereka menatap Suigetsu dan terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Ke-kepala dayang permaisuri, dialah yang membuat rencana licik ini."

"Lalu apa untungnya jika dia membunuh dayang pribadi milik pangeran?" Tanya Suigetsu, kesaksian mereka tak beralasan.

"Kepala dayang merasa jika nona itu masuk tidak sebagaimana mestinya sebagai seorang dayang perlu di tes melalui dia."

"_Haa..~ Alasan yang tidak masuk akal dan mereka hanya bertele-tele." _Pikir Suigetsu, merasa mereka tetap saja keras kepala dan tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Suigetsu berdiri dari hadapan mereka, memberi sebuah aba-aba pada kedua pengawal itu dan pedang panjang nan tajam dari mereka terayun hingga menebas leher kedua kepala dayang itu, beberapa dayang sempat berteriak histeris dan yang lainnya segera menutup mulut dan mata mereka.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

uhm. author jawab review kalian dalam satu kalimat.

halo-halo yang kembali baca fic karya Sasuke fans.. *terharu* apa kabar kalian? semoga baik-baik saja, yaa dan rajin baca fic ini, author juga sangat sibuk tapi sebisa mungkin sempetin buat fic, habisnya ini salah satu hobi favorit author sih, heheh, lalu permaisuri disni adalah Ino, sudah di sebutkan di atas, kenapa bukan Naruto rubahnya? soalnya author pengen Sasuke, jadi bang narto saya pinjam rubahnya yaa XD uhm, untuk author juga ngebayangin hal yang sama, topeng anbu biar ngga ribet mikir, lalu eh, ane punya fic baru lohh ini dia ficnya *baru ngomong* hehehe.

di chap ini sakura dah mati, gimana kisah selanjutnya...~

.

.

see you next chap!

.

NB : Yang baca fic "sweet blood" akhirnya author bisa update lagi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 10 ~**

**.**

**.**

Halaman sang pangeran tengah di bersihkan oleh para dayang, para dayang milik permaisuri di perintahkan untuk kembali ke kediaman permaisuri, kedua dayang yang telah di penggal di bawah oleh pengawal milik permaisuri dan para pengawal pangeran mulai berjaga dan sangat ketat sesuai perintah sang pangeran.

"Kau sudah tahu dalangnya, kenapa tidak di esekusi saja?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Kita akan segera pergi dari istana ini dan tak perlu membuat banyak masalah lagi." Ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura yang masih terbaring di ranjang dengan tubuhnya yang semakin dingin.

"Kau terlalu baik, aku mulai merasakan permainan yang menyenangkan ini, bagaimana jika memaksa putri Ino untuk mengaku? Ini sesuatu yang juga menurutku sangat aneh, kenapa putri Ino menaruh dendam pada putri Sakura?" Ucap Suigetsu, menurutnya putri Sakura sangat sial, baru saja kabur dari istana, mendapat kabar buruk tentangnya dan sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan putri Ino.

"Diamlah, sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik." Ucap Suigetsu, sedikit tak senang, menatap sejenak ke arah gadis berambut _softpink _itu, bibirnya sudah membiru, Ini sudah 5 jam sejak kematiannya.

Kamar itu menjadi sunyi, hanya ada Sasuke dan mayat Sakura, membuka topengnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, bergerak ke arah ranjang, Sasuke berusaha membuka mulut putri Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya, seperti sebuah ciuman, sesuatu keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura, sebuah 'bola jiwa' yang seukuran kelereng, setelahnya, menjauh dari wajah Sakura dan menutup mulut gadis itu, onyx itu masih mengamati apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, perlahan-lahan bibir yang sudah berwarna biru pucat itu mulai memerah, tubuhnya yang dingin perlahan-lahan menghangat dan sebuah tarikan napas perlahan seakan-akan dia hanya sedang tertidur, jantung itu kembali berdetak.

"Selamat datang kembali ke dunia, putri." Bisik Sasuke.

**Ending Normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Ini sedikit aneh, merasakan bisa menggerakan tubuhku dan lagi seperti sedang memeluk sesuatu yang hangat, membuka mataku dan yang aku lihat ada tubuh seorang pria tepat di hadapanku.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?" Suara bariton ini cukup membuat terkejut, bergegas menjauh dan bangun, aku sampai ingin teriak namun aku yakin ini adalah kesalahanku, ranjang ini adalah miliknya, tapi bukan hal itu yang menjadi sebuah masalah, memegang tubuhku sendiri dan wajahku, aku bernapas, jantungku berdetak.

"Ada apa denganmu? Setelah seenaknya tidur di atas ranjangku dan juga memelukku, kau benar-benar gadis yang mesum." Sindirnya.

"Aku tidak mesum!" Protesku. "Tapi, aku sangat yakin jika kemarin aku sudah mati." Ucapku.

"Aku yakin otakmu yang sedang bermasalah." Ucapnya dan bahkan mendorong jidatku dengan telunjuknya.

"Tidak! Sungguh! Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa aneh dan terjatuh ke lantai, napasku terasa sesak dan akhirnya aku kesulitan bernapas hingga tak ada apapun lagi yang bisa aku lihat, aku yakin sekali!" Tegasku.

Kemarin kepalaku sangat sakit, aku sampai terjatuh, aku sudah merasakan jika ada yang tidak beres pada tubuhku, seakan aku benar-benar akan mati.

"Tenanglah." Ucapnya, dia mendekapku dan ini membuatku sangat terkejut.

"A-aku, aku sungguh-sungguh, aku sampai berteriak namun tak ada yang mendengarkanku." Ucapku, tanpa sadar aku menangis begitu saja.

"Anggap saja kemarin hanyalah mimpi burukmu." Ucapnya.

**Braaak!**

"Selamat pagi Yang mulia, kau harus menghadap raja hari ini." Suara itu, itu adalah Suigetsu, namun aku tak bisa bergerak, pria ini masih mendekapku dan malah menutupiku dengan selimut.

"Baik, aku akan pergi."

"Oh ya, apa putri itu sudah sadar?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Ya, dia sedang berada di kamar kecil."

"Kau benar-benar gila, jika saja dia macam-macam lagi dengan nyawanya, aku tidak akan memaafkannya!"

Apa-apaan cara bicaranya itu? Memangnya apa pentingnya nyawaku baginya? Dia tidak perlu sibuk mengurusku seperti itu, dia lah yang gila! Dasar pria aneh.

"Aku akan menunggu, segeralah bersiap." Ucap Suigetsu lagi dan beranjak pergi.

Segera keluar dari selimut itu, aku sampai kehabisan napas olehnya, tatapan kami bertemu, ada apa? Dia menatapku cukup lama.

"Ada yang aneh di wajahku?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Kau dengar kata Suigetsu?"

"Apa? Aku hanya mendengar dia ngomel-ngomel, seperti seorang wanita yang sedang PMS saja."

"Jagalah nyawamu dengan baik putri, ini bukan sebuah saran atau apapun." Ucapnya.

Tatapan itu jadi terlihat aneh, ada apa dengannya? Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan ucapan Suigetsu itu, nyawaku sedang terancam? Jadi yang kemarin itu benar aku sudah mati? Tapi tidak mungkin, sekarang aku hidup lagi.

"Ah, satu hal la-"

Heee...! Kenapa dia selalu tiba-tiba saja masuk! Sekarang kami jadi seperti sedang tertangkap basah.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan 'maaf mengganggu kalian' tapi kau harus menjauh darinya!" Ucap Suigetsu, dia menarik pria ini dari hadapanku begitu saja, dia benar-benar aneh. "Dimana topengmu? Kenapa kau memperlihatkan wajahmu pada gadis aneh itu!" omelnya pada pria yang bisa ku panggil 'Sai' padahal itu adalah nama pangeran asli.

Aku baru sadar jika sejak tadi dia tidak menggunakan topengnya, sekarang Suigetsu terlihat seperti wanita yang memergokik pacarnya bersama wanita lain.

"Aku memberimu peringatan! Jauhkan dirimu darinya!" Ucap Suigetsu, masih pagi begini dan dia begitu marah padaku.

"Apa kau sedang salah makan? Aku tidak sedang mencari masalah denganmu!" Kesalku, dia hanya marah-marah padaku.

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu jika kau mendekatinya." Sebuah ancaman yang menjadi tanda tanya besar di kepalaku.

"Suigetsu, sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa dan jangan berbicara seperti itu pada putri Sakura, sekarang tunggulah di luar, aku akan bersiap."

Suasana menjadi tenang setelah pria berisik dan menyebalkan itu pergi.

"Apa kalian ini pasangan? Kenapa dia sangat marah padaku? Aku tidak melakukan hal tidak senonoh padamu." Ucapku.

"Lupakan saja ucapannya, mungkin dia sedang sensitif hari ini."

Pagi hari yang di awali dengan keadaan yang membuatku bingung, pria bertopeng itu sudah pergi, dan saat ini para dayang benar-benar memanjakanku, mereka tengah memijat tubuhku setelah selesai mandi, yang lainnya tengah menata rambutku.

"Apa nona sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah seorang dayang.

"Aku? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Ucapku.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan mulai menceritakan kejadian yang cukup mencekam semalam, pangeran ke-3, pria bertopeng itu, marah besar, dia bahkan menghukum para dayang milik permaisuri dan memenggal dua di antaranya, katanya ada yang berusaha membunuhku, terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Apa kemarin aku sudah mati?" Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Ka-kami tidak tahu." Ucap mereka.

"Aku yang menemukan anda nona, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin anda sudah mati atau belum, tapi melihat anda baik-baik saja pagi ini, mungkin pangeran telah memberikan obat yang mujarab untuk anda." Ucap salah satu dayang yang pertama kali menemukanku tergeletak di lantai.

Mereka pun tidak begitu tahu, apa aku sudah mati atau tidak saat itu, aku sudah memastikan jika benar aku sudah mati, tapi untuk di hidupkan kembali adalah hal mustahil, semua ini masih menjadi simpang siur, sekarang aku tidak bisa mencari kebenaran yang ada, bertanya pada Suigetsu, itu adalah pilihan terburuk, dia pasti hanya akan mengejekku gadis bodoh atau gadis aneh.

"Aku berterima kasih kalian menemukan di saat aku kritis." Ucapku.

Para dayang milik pangeran sangat baik, mereka memperlakukan seperti seorang putri, meskipun benar aku seorang putri.

Setelah berpakaian, beberapa wanita datang ke halaman pangeran ke-3, dari belakang para wanita-dayang itu, permaisuri datang lagi, tatapan semakin aneh saja setiap aku melihatnya, kali ini adalah tatapan yang penuh kebencian.

"Apa tujuanmu untuk datang ke sini?" Tanyanya padaku, nada itu bahkan bergetar, antara takut dan khawatir, seperti mewaspadai keadaan sekitar.

"Aku tidak punya tujuan." Ucapku, aku harus tetap merahasiakan keadaan ini hingga kakak tiba, pria bertopeng itu yang memintaku untuk tetap menyamar sebagai dayang pribadinya.

"Kenapa pangeran begitu marah saat itu? Aku yakin kau bukan hanya dayang baginya, katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan! Apa kau ingin harta? Aku akan memberikannya padamu!" Ucap permaisuri.

Dia sedang salah paham, mungkin begini rasanya seorang wanita yang merasa prianya akan di rebut.

"Maaf Yang mulia permaisuri, aku tidak perlu harta atau apapun, aku pun ke sini benar-benar tak ada tujuan yang buruk pada pangeran ke-3, dan setelahnya mungkin aku akan pergi." Ucapku.

Permaisuri itu hanya terdiam dan seorang dayang malah tengah berisik padanya, sambil menyipitkan mata ke arahku.

"Kalau benar kau tidak punya niat buruk, bantu aku mengubah sikap pangeran, akhir-akhir ini sikapnya sangat berubah setelah perang itu berakhir, dia tidak pernah lagi mengunjungiku, bahkan sangat sulit bertemu dengannya." Ucap permaisuri itu dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Aku tidak bisa." Tolakku, itu adalah urusan kalian, aku tidak ingin ikut campur tangan, lagi pula sikap anehnya itu, karena dia bukan pangeran asli.

"Kau! Apa kau melawanku! Jika kau tidak bisa membantuku, apa pun yang kau ucapkan pasti berbohong!" Ucapnya, marah.

Lagi-lagi sebuah masalah muncul, permaisuri ini tidak percaya padaku, dayang miliknya berbisik-bisik yang terlalu keras, mengatakan hal buruk tentangku, aku ini putri terhormat, kalian saja yang salah paham.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa Yang mulia?" Ucap seorang dayang, kali ini dayang milik pangeran yang datang dan mereka berdiri di belakangku.

"Kenapa kalian berada disini? Lakukan tugas kalian!" Perintah sang permaisuri.

"Maaf Yang mulia permaisuri, kami tidak bisa mendengar perintah anda." Ucap mereka.

"Lancang sekali kalian! Aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada ibu ratu!" Ancamnya.

"Yang mulia, harap menjaga sikap anda, para dayang tidak bersalah, jangan melibatkan mereka seperti itu." Ucapku, permaisuri ini benar-benar sudah hilang akal, apa dia sangat takut pangeran memiliki wanita lain?

"Jangan menjadi sok pahlawan disini!" Protesnya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 11 ~**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan menjadi sok pahlawan disini!" Protesnya.

Jika saja dia bukan seorang permaisuri, aku sudah menampar wajahnya berkali-kali, para dayang milik pangeran sangat baik dan mereka hanya mengatakan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Wah-wah, ada tontonan menarik rupanya disini." Ucap Suigetsu, dia datang sendirian, dimana pria bertopeng itu?

Permaisuri terkejut dan malah seperti orang yang pengecut, baru saja berkoar-koar dengan amarahnya, sekarang dia menjadi takut.

"Selamat siang putri Ino, jika kau ingin menemui pangeran dia sedang bersama raja, atau kau ingin melakukan hal lain disini?" Ucap Suigetsu, aku bisa melihat cara bicara yang aneh, seakan membuat permaisuri ini terpojok, apa Suigetsu juga tidak menyukai permaisuri ini?

"Ba-baiklah jika pangeran tak ada, aku akan kembali nanti." Ucap permaisuri, dia pun bergegas pergi, bukannya tadi dia mengancamku? Aku pikir itu tujuannya dan bukan untuk mencari pangeran.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak melihat ada yang berkelahi atau mengeluarkan jurusnya yang begitu memukau." Ucapnya, aku yakin dia tengah menyindirku.

"Aku tidak mau mencari masalah sepertimu." Ucap.

"Setidaknya buat dia jerah karena sudah meracunimu." Ucapnya.

Para dayang yang bersamaku terkejut mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, dasar si mulut ember, jika mengetahui hal sepenting ini kenapa di ucapkan begitu saja, dasar bodoh!

Jadi benar saat aku merasa akan mati itu adalah perbuatan putri Ino, aku bahkan tak berniat menjadikannya musuh.

"Hahahaha, kalian percaya? Kemarin dua dayang itu pelakunya, mereka sudah di penggal jadi tenang saja." Ucapnya lagi, percuma kau mengklarifikasinya, meskipun para dayang yang tengah berdiri di belakangku berpikir kau sedang membuat candaan, tapi aku percaya akan ucapanmu itu, tidak mungkin ada yang mengincarku jika bukan tanpa sebab, permaisuri itu cukup berbahaya.

"Mukamu semakin aneh jika tengah melamun." Ucapnya dan menyentil jidatku dengan keras.

"Kau! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Ucapku, berusaha memukul dan menendangnya, pria itu tetap saja lincah untuk menghindar, para dayang yang lain sibuk terkekeh, mereka pikir aku sedang bermain-main, aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

"Bersiaplah, pangeran Serra akan tiba." Ucapnya dan membuatku berhenti menyerangnya.

Kembali para dayang di buat bingung.

"Kalian, persiapkan putri Sakura dengan baik, dia bukan hanya seorang dayang pribadi, dia adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Kumo yang sedang bersembunyi dan menyamar menjadi dayang pribadi pangeran ke-3." Dasar mulut ember.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah para dayang milik pangeran tahu identitas asliku, mereka menjadi agak sungkan dan canggung padaku.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, anggap saja aku tetap dayang pribadi milik pangeran." Ucapku.

"Ka-kami tidak berani putri."

Ini semua gara-gara Suigetsu yang tidak bisa diam sebentar saja hingga kakakku tiba, mereka benar-benar mempersiapkanku dengan sangat teliti hingga kimono indah dan aksesoris di pilihkan dari barang yang di persiapkan pangeran untukku, aku hanya ingin pulang dan bertemu kakakku, bukan pergi ke sebuah pesta besar.

"Pantas saja wajah anda tidak biasa putri, kami juga hanya mendengar rumor tentang anda dari beberapa pembicaraan warga di sana." Ucap mereka.

"Mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan apapun, aku bahkan tak sesempurna gadis lain."

"Tapi permaisuri sampai takut jika pangeran di rebut oleh anda, kecantikan anda membuatnya iri."

Mereka memang pandai bermulut manis.

"Bisakah kalian memberiku penutup wajah, aku belum siap untuk di lihat oleh orang-orang yang berada di istana ini." Ucapku, meskipun sempat keluar dari istana Konoha, hanya saja mereka tak tahu identitas asliku.

"Baik putri."

Mereka menutup wajah dengan sebuah kain, bersama beberapa pengawal, menuntunku ke bangunan utama dari istana ini, kediaman sang raja, aku rasa disini begitu banyak orang dan lagi kakakku ternyata sudah tiba, sejujurnya aku takut bertemu dengannya, dia pasti akan sangat marah padaku.

"Aku sungguh tak tahu jika selama ini pangeran ke-3 sedang melindungi putri Sakura." Ucap raja Senju, akhirnya seluruh orang di istana ini tahu aku siapa, dan pasti ini akan membuat permaisuri itu sangat terkejut.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih kebaikanmu pangeran ke-3, bukan hanya sebuah undangan kunjungan, tapi membuatku bisa bertemu kembali dengan adikku." Ucap kakak, aku jadi merindukan suaranya.

"Aku hanya tak sengaja menemukannya dan membawanya pergi dari kawanan siluman rubah itu." Ucap pria bertopeng itu, dasar pembohong, dia sangat pandai berakting dan mengikuti alur ini.

Suasana di dalam kediaman raja itu sangat formal dan membuatku harus menjaga sikap.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dengan kabur dari rumah!" Ucap kakak, sekarang dia bebas berbicara dengan membuang sikap seorang pangeran terdidik.

Pria bertopeng itu mengajakku dan kak Serra ke kediamannya setelah berbicara cukup panjang dengan raja, menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan kenapa pangeran ke-3 tidak ingin raja tahu aku berada disini, mereka semua sangat pandai berbohong, mengatakan jika jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui identitas asliku.

"Kau harus menghukumnya." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu." Ucap kakak, bagus kak, tolong berbicara seperti itu padanya, aku sudah cukup kesal padanya.

"Tenanglah pangeran Serra, yang terpenting adikmu selamat." Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi jika tidak bisa menemukannya, sekarang ayah sangat marah dengan kebohongan tentang kau di culik oleh siluman rubah." Ucap kakak.

"Apa? Jadi berita aku di culik itu, ibunda yang membuatnya?"

"Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana paniknya ibunda saat tahu kau tak ada di kediamanmu dan ayahanda ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Maaf." Ucapku, kakak sangat marah, aku tak pernah melihatnya semarah ini.

"Tetap saja, meskipun adikmu kembali, raja Kumo tak akan pernah mengampuni kami." Ucap Suigetsu, dia sedang menyinggung syarat ayahanda.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian, maaf, bersembunyilah selama mungkin." Ucap kakak, dia pun tak bisa membujuk ayahanda untuk menghentikan syarat yang gila ini.

"Bawa saja adikmu kembali, hal itu akan kami urus nanti." Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

Aku jadi merasa bersalah, seperti kehidupanku ini benar-benar tak beruntung, saat akan menikah saja begitu kesulitan, apa ayahanda tidak punya niat untuk menikahkanku dengan pria yang biasa saja? Tak perlu sampai harus membawa-bawa kepala siluman rubah.

Tunggu, sesuatu yang membuatku masih penasaran.

"Kakak, kenapa kau tahu jika mereka bukan manusia biasa? Dan aku penasaran siapa Amane itu? Kenapa dia sampai mau mendengar perintahmu ini?" Ucapku, walaupun hanya sekejap, kakak sempat terkejut, detik berikutnya tatapan itu teralihkan, dia tidak ingin menatapku, seolah-olah aku tak akan mendengar jawaban dari semua pertanyaanku padanya.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu di bicarakan disini." Pria bertopeng itu segera angkat suara, dia membuat kakak jadi merasa tenang, tetap saja semuanya terasa aneh bagiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besok kami baru akan pulang, raja Senju menjamu kami dan aku tetap harus menutup wajahku meskipun banyak yang ingin melihatnya, aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajahku lagi pada siapapun, cukup dengan para dayang milik pangeran saja.

Sebuah kamar di persiapkan khusus untuk kami, aku jadi tak perlu tidur lagi di kediaman pangeran ke-3, aku juga kesulitan tidur di sana jika hanya ada ranjang milik pangeran dan pria bertopeng itu selalu saja menyalahkanku, aku tak pernah naik di ranjangnya begitu saja.

"Maaf, sudah tidak memperdulikanmu, bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya benar-benar sibuk." Ucap kakak, hanya ada kami berdua di sebuah ruangan santai ini, kakak terlihat sedih, apa karena aku sudah keterlaluan, aku membuatnya khawatir dengan kabur dari rumah, sekarang ayah marah besar.

"Aku juga minta maaf dengan memikirkan keegoisanku sendiri, aku tahu kakak sangat sibuk dan sangat lelah, kakak menjadi orang utama untuk ayahanda dan ibunda, hanya aku saja yang seperti anak-anak kecil yang terus menerus meminta perhatianmu." Ucapku.

"Kau tetap adik kecil bagiku." Ucapnya dan mengusap perlahan pada puncuk kepalaku. "Tapi, tetap saja kabur dari rumah adalah hal yang salah dan jangan lakukan lagi." Tambahnya.

"Iya-iya, aku mengaku salah. Sejujurnya aku tidak berani pulang." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, ibunda sudah membuat informasi palsu dengan mengatakanmu tengah di culik para siluman rubah, sekarang istana sangat tegang dengan ayah yang terus marah dan akan menyalahkan para prajuritnya yang tidak bisa menemukanmu, kita harus bergegas pulang agar amarah ayah meredam, dia begitu menyayangimu."

"Jadi ibunda yang membuat berita bohong itu? Aku tak percaya, aku pikir ini hanya sebuah hal yang iseng di lakukan beberapa orang, mereka terus mengaitkannya dengan syarat ayahanda, aku jadi merasa malu tentang hal ini."

Itu semua gara-gara syarat konyol ayahanda!

"Ibunda hanya mencoba melindungimu, bagaimana jika ibunda tidak segera memikirkan hal itu? Ayahanda akan jauh lebih marah jika tahu kau kabur dari rumah."

Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf berkali-kali, aku tahu ini salah, aku harus kembali dan tidak perlu mencari masalah lagi, bagaimana bisa membujuk ayahanda jika tidak perlu menikah dengan syarat itu? Lagi pula para siluman rubah itu sangat baik, meskipun ada yang cerewet seperti Suigetsu.

"Aku tak pernah tahu jika kakak punya hubungan dengan siluman rubah." Ucapku.

"Sebaiknya kita istirahat." Ucap kakak, dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

Apa aku perlu mencari tahu sendiri siapa itu Amane? Aku ingin tahu kakak dan dia memiliki hubungan apa? Tidak mungkin seseorang akan tunduk padamu begitu saja, pengaruh kakak cukup kuat, aku tak pernah tahu akan hal ini, padahal kakak baru berstatus pangeran, bagaimana jika dia berada di posisi ayahanda?

Aku memikirkan sebuah perdamaian antara manusia dan siluman rubah, aku harap itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esok paginya.**

Kereta dan pengawal yang datang bersama kakak sudah bersiap, aku harus pamit pada raja dan ratu kerajaan Konoha, sesuatu membuatku bingung.

"Lain kali, datanglah lagi putri, aku sangat berharap kau bisa datang dan mengunjungi pangeran ke-3, bukan saat keadaan sedang berbahaya, mungkin pesta perjamuan dan ajaklah juga kedua orang tuamu." Ucap ratu.

Aku tidak mengerti akan ucapan ini, dia terlihat begitu senang padaku dan putri Ino terlihat kesal padaku.

"Te-terima kasih Yang mulia ratu, ya aku harap aku bisa datang lagi dengan keadaan yang jauh lebih baik, aku juga meminta maaf yang tiba-tiba saja bersembunyi di kediaman kalian tanpa menunjukkan rasa hormatku." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa putri, suatu kehormatan kami bisa melindungimu, lagi pula raja Kumo bukan orang baru bagiku, kami sudah berteman saat masih berstatus pangeran." Ucap raja Senju, dia raja yang begitu baik hati dan bijak sana, aku penasaran bagaimana raja Senju berteman dengan ayahanda yang tempramennya buruk dan sangat tegas.

Yang terakhir, aku harus tetap pamit pada pangeran ke-3, maksudnya pria bertopeng ini, sampai akhir pun aku tak tahu namanya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku-" Ucapku padanya, melirik ke arah Suigetsu, "-dan juga terima kasih padamu." Lanjutku, Suigetsu hari ini tak terlihat senang, dia menatap kesal padaku, sampai disini pun dia tetap saja tak suka padaku, aku juga benci padanya, tapi dia juga sudah menolongku.

"Sudah, pergi sana, aku tidak butuh ucapan terima kasihmu, kau hanya perlu menjaga nyawamu saja." Ucap Suigetsu, dingin.

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan nyawaku!" Tegasku.

"Jaga dirimu." Ucap pria bertopeng itu.

Rasanya sedih saat akan berpisah dengannya, padahal kami hanya bersama dalam beberapa hari, tapi perasaan ini seperti kami sudah bersama cukup lama, ha! Apa yang aku pikirkan! bergegas berjalan ke arah kakak yang sudah menunggu di dalam kereta kuda, aku sudah selesai dengan salam perpisahanku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

kenapa Suigetsu marah, alasannya karena secara tak langsung Sasuke memberi hal yang penting bagii kehidupannya untuk Sakura, makanya dia semakin kesal.

chapter ini Serrra telah muncul, udah segitu aja.

.

.

See you next chap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 12 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov.**

**[ kerajaan Konoha ]**

Setelah putri Sakura dan pangeran Serra pergi, ratu Konoha terlihat sedih.

"Apa putri Sakura sudah memiliki pasangan?" Tanya ratu pada raja Senju.

"Belum, sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa memenuhi syarat raja Kizashi." Ucap raja Senju.

"Sayang sekali, seandainya pangeran ke-3 biasa memenuhi syarat itu, aku berharap putri Sakura menjadi selirnya."

"Jangan menyulitkan pangeran ke-3, biar saja dia yang menentukannya."

"Apa raja tak bisa membujuk raja Kizashi? Lagi pula kalian berteman sudah cukup lama." Ucap Sang ratu, berharap ucapannya ini mendapat respon yang lebih baik dari suaminya itu.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi, raja Kizashi sangat tegas, aku tak tahu bagaimana dia akan menanggapi hal ini."

"Dan juga aku rasa hubungan pangeran Sai dan permaisuri Ino cukup renggang, pangeran Sai begitu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan istana, bukannya raja masih memiliki anak tertua yang akan menjadi penerus, atau raja punya rencana lain?"

"Aku tidak punya rencana apapun, aku hanya ingin melihat perkembangan mereka semua." Ucap raja Senju.

Pembicaraan mereka cukup terdengar oleh seorang dayang dan lagi dayang ratu yang akan selalu menjadi pusat informasi bagi permaisuri, hal ini membuat permaisuri semakin marah, namun dia tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk membalas putri itu, permaisuri Ino sudah kehilangan dua dayangnya.

Hari ini pun dia harus bertemu dengan pangeran ke-3 dan menanyakan bagaimana pendapatnya tentang putri Sakura.

"Maaf Yang mulia pemaisuri, Yang mulia pangeran ke-3 punya tugas keluar kota dan dia sudah pergi sejam yang lalu." Ucap seorang dayang.

"Bagaimana dia tidak mengatakannya padaku! Selalu saja pergi dan tak pernah memberiku kabar!" Ucap permaisuri Ino dan dia benar-benar marah, sikap pangeran ke-3 terlalu berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di perjalanan menuju kerajaan Kumo, Sakura hanya terdiam, kereta kuda tak akan cepat bergerak dan butuh beberapa lama akan tiba di sana.

"Ada apa?" Tegur Serra, sejak mereka mulai pergi, adiknya itu terus melamun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, membuyarkan lamunannya, dia tengah memikirkan pria bertopeng itu, sampai akhir putri Sakura tak pernah mengetahui nama aslinya. "Kakak, apa kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Ucap Serra.

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa membuatku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Amane itu?"

"Masih menanyakannya lagi? Dia bukan apa-apa untukku, dia hanya membantuku, bukan mendengar perintahku." Ucap Serra, berusaha mungkin menutup sebuah kebenaran.

"Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana ayahanda membuat syarat untuk membunuh para siluman rubah? Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana orang-orang menganggap mereka berbahaya, padahal aku sudah bersama mereka beberapa hari ini dan sikap mereka cukup baik, yaa kecuali yang bernama Suigetsu itu, dia sangat cerewet dan menyebalkan."

"Aku tak ingin membahas mereka, cukup saat berpisah dengan mereka dan anggaplah tak pernah bertemu mereka." Ucap Serra.

Sakura menatapnya tak senang, kakaknya terus menghindari pembicaraan tentang siluman rubah.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi dulunya? Kenapa mereka harus di bunuh?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu tahu apa ini cerita sebenarnya atau hanya sebuah cerita di masa lalu." Ucap Serra.

Serra mulai menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang siluman rubah, cerita yang begitu kuno dan sedikit tak masuk akal, dulunya ada di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah raja yang begitu di agungkan dan lalu dia memiliki seorang putri yang begitu cantik, namun dia terus mengurungnya di istana dan tak ada orang pernah melihat putri itu, kemudian, saat berumur 17 tahun, putri itu akhirnya mencari kebebasan untuk dirinya, dia akan sering keluar istana secara diam-diam dan bermain sepuasnya di sebuah hutan, berlari dan naik gunung, tingkahnya tak seperti seorang gadis, jauh lebih kepada seorang pemuda yang sangat ingin melakukan banyak hal, lalu, tak lama kemudian, dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan seekor rubah, rubah jantan dan membuatnya berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih feminim, tak banyak tahu tentang rubah yang berada di gunung itu, dia menjadi hewan peliharaan sang putri, dia akhirnya memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tak perlu bersedih lagi dengan sikap tegas ayahnya yang terus mengurusnya, rubah itu menjadi satu-satunya bagi temannya, ada apapun cerita lain yang beranggapan jika sejak awal itu bukanlah seekor rubah.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada kerajaan sang putri, kerajaan yang berada di wilayah sebelahnya membuat invasi dan menyerang kerajaan sang putri ini, ayahnya yang masih menjabat menjadi raja saat itu pun mau tak mau ikut berperang, keadaan sangat tegang di antara kedua wilayah itu, kerajaan sang putri sangat krisis hingga tersudutkan, ayahnya pun bersumpah barang siapa yang bisa membawa kepala sang raja dari kerajaan wilayah sebelah, akan di jadikan sebagai suami untuk putrinya yang begitu berharga.

Namun, anehnya, seekor rubah yang membawa kepala musuh raja itu, ini membuat sang raja sangat terkejut, tapi dia sudah mengeluarkan sebuah janji, dan akhirnya membuat putri tercintanya harus menikahi seekor rubah.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi!" Ucap Sakura, dia begitu antusias mendengar cerita kakaknya ini.

"Ini hanya sebuah cerita kuno yang entah benar atau tidak, apa masuk akal, seekor rubah dan manusia bersama?" Ucap Serra, adiknya sampai tak berkedip untuk sekedar sebuah cerita dongeng.

"Aku juga berpikir itu akan mustahil." Ucap Sakura. "Jadi bagaimana akhirnya hidup sang putri dan rubah kesayangannya itu?"

"Katanya mereka keluar dari istana, sang putri hamil dan ayahnya tak bisa menerima keadaan itu, apalagi jika di ketahui sang putri memiliki anak dari seekor rubah."

"Jadi apa mungkin itu adalah asal mula dari siluman rubah?"

"Aku tak tahu pasti."

"Lalu?"

"Karena dia anggap sebagai sesuatu yang aneh, mereka di buru, dulu begitu banyak pemburu dan paling para adalah di wilayah Kumo."

"Kenapa ayahanda seperti menaruh dendam pada mereka?"

"Mungkin karena mengganggu wilayah Kumo dan meresahkan para warga." Alasan Serra, tidak ada lagi jawaban yang bisa di ucapkannya selain berbohong.

"Aku sedikit mendengar hal lain dari pangeran ke-3 itu."

"Apa?"

"Mereka juga seperti manusia biasa, mungkin hanya karena sebagai siluman, selama ini mereka terus bersembunyi, bukankah itu menandakan mereka juga takut untuk mati?"

"Ayahanda tak akan pernah menghentikan ucapannya, putri, ingat itu."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja-" lagi wajah pria bertopeng itu terlintas di benaknya. "-A-aku pikir mereka juga baik, atau aku harus mengatakan pada ayahanda."

"Mungkin ayahanda akan menghukummu jika mengatakan tentang mereka baik, saat ini dia menganggapmu sedang di culik mereka, apa yang ayahanda pikirkan? Mungkin saja otakmu di cuci mereka agar kau mengatakan hal yang baik-baik saja tentang mereka."

"Dasar! Apa kakak tidak bisa saja ikut membantuku sedikit?"

"Aku tidak bisa putri, aku sudah mengatakan padamu sebelumnya dan bahkan pada mereka."

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihat dia dalam bahaya." Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar, terkejut sendiri saat mengeluarkan kalimat itu dan menatap kakaknya.

"Jangan pernah menaruh perasaan pada mereka." Ucap Serra.

"A-aku tak berpikiran seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sedikit merona.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Wilayah Oto ]**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Suigetsu pada Sasuke, mereka sedang menjalankan tugas yang di berikan raja dan akan menjalankan rencana mereka, putri Sakura telah kembali dan mereka pun bebas pergi, sesuai permintaan Amane, mereka tak akan lagi menyamar di kerajaan itu.

"Kau pikir seseorang tengah mengambil kedua kakiku? Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke, sepanjang perjalanan Suigetsu terus menanyakan keadaannya.

"Bola jiwamu di ambil gadis berisik itu! Bagaimana bisa aku tenang!" Protes Suigetsu.

"Itu hanya bola jiwa."

"Itu adalah kehidupan kekalmu, kau akan mudah mati jika seseorang menusukmu."

"Berhentilah khawatir seperti itu, aku tak apa-apa."

"Kau sangat keras kepala. Lalu, sekarang kita akan kemana? Bangsa kita di beberapa kota sudah pergi jauh dan bersembunyi."

"Kita akan menemui Amane."

"Baiklah."

Kedua terus berjalan, seseorang bergerak cepat ke arah mereka, seseorang dengan menggunakan topeng yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Ada kabar buruk, seseorang sedang membawa kepala siluman rubah menuju istana Kumo." Ucap pria itu.

Sasuke dan Suigetsu cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu, mereka pun mengubah haluan mereka, bergerak menuju istana Kumo dan melihat siapa dari salah satu bangsa mereka yang akhirnya tertangkap dan di bunuh.

**Ending normal pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Hari sudah gelap, kami akan beristirahat dan menunggu pagi buta agar kembali berangkat, para pengawal telah menyiapkan tenda untukku dan kakak, suasana di area hutan ini cukup gelap dan sunyi, hanya ada cahaya dari api unggun yang telah di buat para pengawal, mereka menyiapkan beberapa perbekalan untuk di santap saat malam, kakak hanya membawa 5 orang pengawal, sebenarnya ini terlalu sedikit untuk mengawal seseorang yang begitu penting, kakak mengatakan dia tak ingin melibatkan banyak orang dalam perjalanan, dia masih mampu mengatasinya, aku tak pernah melihat kakak benar-benar bisa melakukan bela diri, aku terus khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya di saat perjalanan, mungkin saja ada yang mengincarnya.

Menoleh ke belakang, aku merasakan hal aneh, perasaan macam apa ini? seperti sesuatu yang menghangat di dadaku, atau mungkin ini hanya karena aku terlalu lama di depan api unggun.

"Aku akan istirahat lebih dulu." Ucapku pada kakak.

"Baiklah, semoga tidurmu nyenyak." Ucapnya.

Berjalan memasuki tendaku, rasanya tak hilang, menyentuh dadaku dan rasanya benar-benar aneh, seakan seseorang yang ingin aku temui berada di sekitar ini, jika aku berkeliaran begitu saja, para pengawal akan mencegatku atau mungkin akan menemaniku, mencoba tidur, aku tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain.

Kembali teringat akan cerita kakak tentang siluman rubah, apa benar ayahanda menaruh dendam karena mereka mengacau di wilayah kerajaan Kumo? Tapi saat itu, tatapan kakak sangat berbeda, dia mencemaskan sesuatu, aku rasa dia memang sedang berbohong, menutup mataku, aku akan tidur sekarang juga dan esoknya bisa bergegas pulang, aku juga tak ingin ayahanda terus-terusan memarahi para perajuritnya, ini semua murni kesalahanku.

Terbangun di tengah malam, aku pikir aku hanya tertidur sebentar, mengintip dari tenda kecilku, ada dua pengawal yang akan berjaga bergantian, api unggun mulai sedikit dipadamkan, setelah bangun, perasaan aneh ini pun tak hilang, bergerak keluar dari arah belakang tenda, aku tidak mau merepotkan kedua pengawal itu, mereka terlihat mengantuk berjaga beberapa jam, lagi pula aku tak akan lama, hanya membuat perasaanku sedikit tenang.

Disini benar-benar gelap.

**Kraaak!**

Menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya benar ada seseorang disini, perasaanku jadi tak enak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Berbalik dan mengeluarkan kepalang tanganku, seseorang menangkis tanganku, disini terlalu gelap dan aku kesulitan melihat orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku ini dan tangan itu masih memegang kuat tanganku, aku kesulitan untuk kembali melawannya, samar-samar cahaya bulan yang di tutupi awan, sedikit demi sedikit awan itu bergerak dan akhirnya aku bisa melihat suara pria yang berbicara tadi dan tangan itu tak juga lepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucapnya lagi, ini sangat kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya, perasaan aneh itu berubah menjadi tenang, menatapnya lagi, topeng itu tetap saja mengganggu.

"A-aku hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar." Ucapku, kenapa aku jadi gugup, dan lagi kenapa tangan itu tak segera di singkirkan! Aku sangat malu seperti ini.

"Kau hampir dalam bahaya dan sekarang mencari bahaya lagi, kau ini benar-benar putri yang sangat keras kepala." Ucapnya.

"Aku tak mencari masalah! Aku hanya jalan-jalan mencari angin! Perasaanku terasa aneh sejak tadi, dan lagi aku merasakan seperti kau benar-benar ada di sekitarku." Ucapku, huaa..! Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang jauh lebih konyol!

Pria bertopeng itu terdiam, aku ingin melihat bagaimana tatapannya padaku, aku yakin dia menatapku seperti menatap orang bodoh.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanyanya.

Eh? Aku pikir dia akan mengejekku gadis aneh.

"Rasanya jadi tenang saat tahu benar itu adalah kau." Ucapku dan menundukkan wajahku.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan tanganku darinya dan membuatku tak senang, aku tak masalah jika di pegang terus, dimana rasa malu Sakura? Kembali menatapnya, dia lagi-lagi terdiam, apa dia sedang menatapku? Aku jadi malu memikirkan hal itu.

"Maaf, aku sudah berbicara konyol." Ucapku segera, aku tak mau di pikir aku benar-benar gadis aneh, aku hanya terlalu jujur mengutarakan apa yang sedang aku rasakan sekarang.

"Aku juga sedang mencoba mencari ketenangan." Ucapnya.

"Aku pikir kau berada di istana, kenapa berada di hutan?"

"Hanya sebuah perjalanan pekerjaan."

"Lalu, dimana temanmu yang berisik itu?"

"Dia sedang mengawasi sesuatu. Sekarang kembalilah ke tempatmu, jangan berkeliaran di hutan seenaknya, aku masih tak yakin jika siluman rubah lainnya tak akan tinggal diam."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja, aku-" Segera menutup mulut, hampir saja aku mengatakan sangat ingin menemukanmu dengan perasaan campur aduk yang terasa aneh ini, sadarlah Sakura! Tak mungkin kau menyukai pria yang bahkan hanya bertemu beberapa kali saja!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

disini ada kisah tentang siluman rubah, idenya dari karya asli, tapi di ubah oleh author, aslinya itu seekor anjing sih, author jadi teringat akan kisah dongeng yang ada di indonesia, author lupa judulnya, pokoknya tentang seekor anjing dan majikannya, dan lain hal yang sebenarnya masih di tutupi Serra, XD. apa ini tidak ada yang membuat kalian bingung? katakan jika ada yang membingungkan. XD

hari ini author balas review aja yaa.

Nejes : yaahh..kapan dong mereka ketemu lagi?

A : sekarang mereka udah bertemu kembali kok, soalnya Sasuke mau kembali ke area yang tak jauh dari Kumo tapi harus melalui Kumo XD

sina : Aku selalu kesulitan ngebayangin Serra...

A: maaf jika deskripsi author tentang Serra amat sangat kurang, ini juga karena author tertarik memasukkannya setelah melihat salah satu fanart seseorang, jadi dia mirip banget Sakura, namun memiliki tubuh yang lebih besar (karena otot badan sih) tinggi, rambut pendek dengan bela tengah, mirip rambut sakura saat pendek namun lebih pendek lagi dan agar ikal dikit, tapi ndak ikal banget, dan nggak lurus banget kayak rambut Sakura, wajahnya tampan, mirip Sasuke gitu tapi tak sedingin tatapan Sasuke, soalnya matanya hijau, yaah bayangin aja Sakuara versi cowok maco, heheheh.

sitilafifah989 : Ini seperti drama korea "my girlfriend gumiho" yg perempuan memberikan mutiara rubah ke pacarnya itukan? Tapi cerita ini beda cuma bagian mutira aja yg sama.

A : oh, author baru ingat drakor ini, tapi emang nggak sama sih, karena alur aslinya ini juga bergeser dari alur asli, author punya ide lain untuk alurnya, heheheh,

Annis874 : ditunggu kelanjutanny dgn segera...

A : udah di update lagi yaa.

.

.

apa ini tidak terkesan buru-buru? alurnya masih berjalan begitu aja sih, bakalan banyak kejadian yang tumpah tindih, soalnya author tak kepikiran akan bikin banyak chap, ehehehe.

.

.

See you next chap..!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 13 ~**

**.**

**.**

Meskipun tak ingin mengatakannya, tapi ini seperti terhubung, aku benar akan perasaan dia ada di sekitar sini dan lagi, benar aku menemukannya, terlalu cepat aku ingin mengatakan jika ini adalah takdir. Jika saja ada cara untuk mengakhiri persyaratan ayahanda, aku sangat ingin mengakhirinya, terlintas ide yang mungkin bisa membantu, tapi aku tak yakin akan membantu, selama ini ayahanda terus membantah setiap ucapanku, bagaimana jika.

"Hey, bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanyaku.

"Apa?"

"I-ini sedikit memalukan, tapi aku ingin kau dan bangsamu tak perlu bermasalah lagi dengan ayahanda." Ucapku, malu.

"Apa yang ingi kau rencanakan?"

"Aku akan berbohong pada ayahanda dan kau juga harus membantuku berbohong, katakan padanya jika, jika, uhm... bagaimana mengatakannya-" Terdiam sejenak, ini keputusan yang harus tepat, aku tak mau melakukan pernikahan dan harus membunuh seseorang. "-berbohonglah menjadi pangeran yang akan berpasangan denganku, katakan pada ayahanda kau yang menyelamatkanku dari para bangsa siluman rubah, aku yakin dia akan berubah pikiran, dia mungkin tak akan lagi mengajukan syarat konyol itu."

Aku sudah mengatakannya, sekarang bagaimana tanggapan pria itu? Lagi-lagi aku harus menunggunya berbicara, jika saja dia tak menggunakan topeng mungkin aku bisa melihat reaksinya, apa dia sedang terkejut? Marah? atau Senyum meremehkan.

"Ka-katakan sesuatu! Jangan membuatku seperti orang konyol?" Tegasku.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya.

Ha! Sejak tadi aku menunggu jawabannya dan dia mengatakan tidak bisa! Aku sudah sangat malu dengan rencana itu! Apa-apaan dia! Apa susahnya mengikuti rencanaku itu? Lagi pula ini sebagai peluang agar bangsanya selamat.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Kakakmu tak akan setuju, lagi pula dia sudah memberimu peringatan agar tak perlu berurusan dengan bangsaku lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu! Aku tak mau ada yang mati! Pernikahan macam apa yang harus membunuh seseorang terlebih dahulu!" Kesalku, aku tak peduli lagi jika harus marah padanya, dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apa-apa, aku sudah kesulitan mengatakan rencana itu dan dengan entengnya di tolak, dasar pria tak peka!

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku putri? Kau bisa menggunakan orang lain." Ucapnya.

Ucapannya itu benar, rencana ini bisa aku jalankan dengan siapa saja, kenapa harus menggunakannya?

Menutup mulutku, aku tak ingin dia melihat wajahku yang mungkin tengah merona, aku tak boleh asal ceplos lagi mengatakan hanya dia yang aku harapkan untuk berbohong.

"Maaf, aku tak akan melibatkanmu lagi." Ucapku, kenapa aku murung seperti ini! Aku bisa menemukan pria yang akan membantuku berbohong.

"Hey."

**Cup..!**

"Namaku Sasuke, kita akan bertemu kembali, sekarang kembalilah ke perkemahanmu, kakakmu akan khawatir."

Topeng itu kembali di kenakannya setelah sempat di bukanya dan dia telah pergi.

Tunggu dulu!

Apa-apaan tadi, apa! Apa!

Menyentuh bibirku, itu adalah sebuah ciuman bukan? ci-ciuman? Dia menciumku!

Mematung seperti orang bodoh, aku masih setengah syok akan hal yang di lakukannya tadi, ja-jantungku jadi deg-deg-an parah setelah adegan yang tiba-tiba tadi, wajahku terasa memanas, perasaan tidak karuan ini, rasanya jantungku akan meledak, untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang pria yang menciumku.

Tidak!

Itu adalah perbuatan tercelah!

Bahkan itu tak senonoh!

Bagaimana mungkin dua orang berbeda jenis yang tak memiliki hubungan dan berciuman!

Aku akan menghajarnya jika menemukannya kembali.

Dasar pria gila! Pria aneh,

Tapi,

Uhuk! Rasa senang ini tak juga hilang, perutku terasa tergelitik kembali mengingat bibirnya yang dingin menempel pada- ahk! Sudah! Sudah! Harus kembali, cepat kembali dan tidur!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi buta dan aku mengantuk sepanjang kereta ini berjalan, aku tak bisa tidur, setiap menutup mata adegan tak senonoh itu kembali muncul dan membuatku terjaga hingga pagi.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya kakak.

"Tidak ada, a-aku baik-baik saja, ada apa dengan wajahku?" Ucapku, panik.

"Kau tidur lebih awal dan sekarang kau masih mengantuk?"

"A-aku tidak mengantuk." Ucapku.

"Semalam kau tidak keluyuran?" Ucap kakak dan tatapan itu menajam.

"Ti-tidak, aku sudah tidur, aku tidur cukup lama, tapi mungkin aku sudah ngantuk lagi, heheheh." Ucapku dengan tawa garing.

Tatapan kakak semakin menajam dan membuatku takut.

"Baiklah! Aku keluar tenda, hanya berkeliling mencari udara, hanya itu, setelah kembali ke tenda aku jadi kesusahan tidur." Ucapku, akhirnya ceritakan karangan singkat itu terbentuk.

Kakaknya hanya menghela napas, memanggilku untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan aku bisa bersandar padanya.

"Tidurlah lagi." Ucapnya.

Kakak memang pria yang sangat baik dan pengertian, aku minta maaf telah membohongimu.

"Kakak."

"Hmm?"

"Jika aku punya rencana kau akan membantuku?" Tanyaku.

"Tergantung bagaimana rencanamu?"

"Bagaimana jika membuat pria bertopeng itu menjadi pahlawan untukku? Katakan pada ayahanda jika dia yang menolongku."

"Aku tak tahu jika ini bisa menjadi sebuah rencana."

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang mati dari mereka, kakak."

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu."

"Jadi?"

"Kau bisa melakukan rencanamu itu, tapi ini sedikit sulit karena akan melibatkan kerajaan Konoha dan lagi, apa kau lupa? Dia sudah memiliki permaisuri, kau hanya berstatus selir."

Aku ingat kembali akan pemikiran tentang selir, sampai kapan pun selir tak akan menjadi ratu, aku tak mau menjadi selir dan aku tak mau berbagi priaku dengan wanita lain, aku cukup egois, apa jika aku meminta pada pria itu agar memutuskan hubungan dengan permaisuri Ino, dia akan mengabulkannya? Aku sangat berharap.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin menolong, lagi pula tak mungkin ada yang berhasil membawa kepala siluman rubah kepada ayahanda."

Tapi ucapanku itu menjadi sebuah hal yang tidak bisa aku percaya. Saat tiba di kediaman, beberapa orang seperti sudah menunggu kedatanganku dan ayahanda bersama seorang pria, ayahanda sudah mendapat pesan dari kakak jika aku sudah di selamatkan dan lagi seorang pria telah berhasil mendapat kepala siluman rubah dan kepala itu di simpannya dalam sebuah peti.

Ini sungguh tidak mungkin, hal lainnya adalah kakak yang terlihat marah, dia sampai tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya itu dan bergegas ke kediaman, kakak meninggalkanku bersama ayahanda dan ibunda pun cukup marah akan tindakanku yang kabur secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku senang kau kembali putriku." Ucap ayahanda.

"A-aku juga senang akhirnya bisa kembali ke istana." Ucapku dan melirik ke arah pria berambut merah terang itu, dia menatapku dengan sebuah senyum yang tak bisa aku artikan.

"Dengan begini akhirnya aku bisa menikahkanmu dengan seorang pangeran." Ucapan ayahanda membuatku sangat terkejut, dia memanggil pria berambut merah itu lebih dekat ke arahku, kami jadi saling berhadapan dan ayahanda sendiri yang menyatuhkan tangan kami.

"Dia akan menjadi suamimu, pangeran dari kerajaan Suna, pangeran Sasori." Ucap ayahanda.

Aku bisa merasakan jika tangan itu menggenggam tanganku, rasanya aku ingin menarik tanganku darinya dan mencucinya hingga bersih, apa yang ayahanda pikirkan? Hanya gara-gara dia membawa kepala siluman rubah, dia harus menjadi suamiku, aku tidak mau dengannya! Kami bahkan baru saja bertemu.

"Aku ijin pamit untuk istirahat sejenak." Ucapku, bergegas menarik tanganku darinya.

Aku benar-benar lelah, akhirnya kembali ke istana ini meskipun kabur cukup jauh, ayahanda menjadi tenang, namun kakak tak seperti biasanya, pintu kediaman terbuka, para dayang bersama ibunda datang, aku yakin dia akan memarahiku dulu.

"Kabur dari istana? Ha, bagus sekali tingkahmu putri, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak sepertimu! Contohi kakakmu!" Omelnya, ibunda marah besar padaku.

"Aku minta maaf, ibunda." Ucapku, dan menunduk di hadapanya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya putri di istana ini, apa begitu sulit menjadi seorang putri? Kau hanya membuat ibu kecewa, sekarang lakukan perintah ayahandamu, menikahlah dengan pangeran Sasori dan jangan membuat ulah!"

"Baik, akan aku lakukan." Ucapku.

Setelah terbebas dari amarah ibunda, aku tak punya pilihan jika harus menikahi pria berambut merah itu, awalnya aku sudah memiliki rencana, bagaimana jika kakak yang membujuk pria yang bernama Sasuke itu, akhirnya dia memberitahukan nama aslinya padaku, teringat akan ciuman itu, ha! Lupakan! Lupakan!

Para pengawal pintu kediamanku menyampaikan jika pangeran Sasori datang ke kediamanku, untuk apa dia ke sini! Aku sudah katakan ingin istirahat dan dia seenak jidatnya ingin menemuiku, meskipun ayahanda yang setuju, tapi aku tidak!

"Katakan padanya jika aku sedang tidur." Perintahku.

"Baik, putri."

Namun pria itu tetap saja keras kepala, dia sudah duduk dengan santainya di ruang tamu milikku.

"Aku pikir benar kau sedang tidur putri, aku hanya berharap bisa menunggumu hingga bangun." Ucapnya dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Katakan dengan cepat, aku akan tidur dan akan sangat lama bangun." Ucapku.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan putri yang begitu ramai di bicarakan, seperti rumor jika anda sangat cantik." Ucapnya atau dia sedang mencoba menggodaku.

"Aku tak percaya jika kau bisa mendapat kepala seorang siluman rubah atau itu hanya kepala rubah biasa." Ucapku, meremehkannya.

"Ilmuku cukup tinggi untuk melawan mereka." Ucapnya dengan nada terdengar sombong itu.

"Kenapa kau membunuh mereka!" Ucapku, marah. Aku baru saja memiliki ide agar mereka tak perlu di buruh dan bunuh, sekarang pria aneh ini sudah membunuh salah satu dari mereka.

"Ada apa putri? Kau tak senang aku membunuh salah satu dari mereka?"

"Keluar! Aku tak mau berbicara denganmu!" Teriakku.

"Aku tak mengerti, kau mengusirku putri?"

"Yah! Pengawal! Antar dia keluar!" Perintahku.

"Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi putri, mungkin dengan suasana hatimu yang lebih tenang."

Mengabaikan ucapannya, berjalan ke arah kamarku dan berbaring di atas ranjang, pria gila, kenapa ada yang berhasil? Aku pikir mereka itu begitu kuat, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke jika tahu salah satu bangsanya sudah menjadi korban? Aku terlalu terlambat, tidak, aku sedikit lama memikirkan ide untuk menyelamatkan mereka, aku ingin berbicara dengan kakak, bagaimana tanggapannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di istana mulai ramai dengan persiapan, aku tak setuju menikahi pangeran itu, mendatangi kediaman kakak dan dia terlihat aneh, wajah itu, seakan dia sedang sedih akan sesuatu.

"Kakak."

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya, berusaha membuat wajahnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana pendapatku tentang pernikahan ini." Ucapku.

"Lakukanlah perintah ayahanda, cukup sudah membuat ibunda marah besar."

"Tapi, ideku belum dicoba! Aku tahu ayahanda tidak mungkin mengabaikan hal itu, lagi pula dia dan raja Senju memiliki hubungan yang baik."

"Sudah terlambat jika kau ingin menyampaikan idemu, kau dan pangeran Sasori akan menikah."

"Kakak, aku mohon lakukan sesuatu, aku tak mau menikah dengannya."

"Jadi kau ingin menikahi pangeran ke-3?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, ini hanya kebohongan." Ucapku, wajahku sampai merona.

"Tidak bisa, putri, menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau mainkan, apalagi berbohong, jika kau menikah, maka kalian akan benar-benar menikah, apa ibunda tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan padaku untuk tidak berulah." Ucapku, sedih, aku hanya ingin sekali saja ucapanku di dengar.

"Menikahlah dengan pangeran Sasori agar masalah ini selesai." Ucap kakak.

"Aku masih tak percaya jika dia berhasil mendapatkan kepala siluman rubah." Ucapku dan tiba-tiba wajah kakak terlihat aneh.

"Itu adalah kepala siluman rubah yang asli." Nada suara kakak terdengar pelan.

"Apa kakak sudah melihatnya?"

"Tidak, namun kabar yang sedang beredar-" kakak menggantungkan kalimatnya dan tatapannya menggelap, sejenak aku bisa melihat kembali wajah yang terlihat sedih itu.

"Kakak? Ada apa?"

"-Itu adalah kepala Amane! Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui jika Amane adalah siluman rubah! Apa saja yang di lakukan wanita itu! menyuruh bangsanya bersembunyi dan dia tak pernah memikirkan dirinya." Ucap kakak, dia terlihat emosional saat mengatakan segalanya.

Memeluk kakak erat, aku tak tahu bagian mana yang membuatnya sedih seperti ini.

"Aku sudah memintanya untuk menjaga diri, kenapa dia tidak mendengarkanku?" Ucap kakak.

"Kakak, siapa itu Amane?" Tanyaku, aku berharap kakak mengatakannya segalanya.

"Dia adalah ibuku, ibu kandungku." Ucap kakak dan membuatku sangat terkejut.

Ibu kandung? Jadi aku dan kakak.

"Benar putri Sakura, itu adalah kebenarannya." Kakak melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap mataku, aku bisa melihat bekas air mata di wajahnya. "Kita bukan saudara kandung." Inilah sebuah kebenaran yang tak pernah kakak katakan padaku.

"Jika wanita yang bernama Amane adalah ibu kandung kakak dan dia siluman rubah, kakak-"

Sebuah anggukan darinya, kakak adalah setengah siluman rubah dan wanita yang bernama Amane adalah ratu sebenarnya di kerajaan Kumo. Ayahanda bahkan tak tahu jika siluman rubah begitu dekat dengannya, apa yang membuat ayahanda sampai memiliki dendam dengan mereka?

"Jaga rahasia ini baik-baik, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menerima jika pangeran Sasori berhasil membunuhnya, Amane adalah pemimpin siluman rubah yang jauh lebih kuat dari siapapun." Ucap kakak.

Rasanya aku masih tak percaya, inilah menjadi penyebab kakak sangat marah, dia bahkan merasa biasa saja bertemu dengan Suigetsu dan Sasuke, mereka adalah bangsa yang sama.

"Aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun." Janjiku. "Tapi, setelah mendengar cerita kakak, aku jadi tak bisa menikahi pria yang sudah membunuh ibu kakak. Bantu aku menjalankan rencanaku dan katakan pada Sasuke, aku sangat ingin dia membantuku." Ucapku.

"Itu terlalu beresiko."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!" Tegasku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

* * *

update...~

author mau jawab beberapa agar tak salah paham XD.

dari review Nejes tentang siluman rubah, author tak membuat mereka benar-benar kuat semuanya, hanya beberapa, mereka jadi seperti rakyat biasa, bisa bertarung namun tak sekuat orang-orang hebat, yaa kira-kira bakalan kalah lawan Sakura, dia termasuk gadis yang kuat. rata-rata yang mengenakan topeng mereka jadi semacam pasukan makanya kuat, Suigetsu juga sebenarnya pakai topeng sih, (rencana awal) tapi author lepas XD, masalah mereka terhubung, yup, kurang lebih seperti itu, karena meskipun "bola jiwa" itu berada pada Sakura, itu tetap milik Sasuke, sampai di pemiliknya lenyap, maka "bola jiwa" itu akan menyatuh dimana dia berada, ya begitu lah...~

di chapter ini muncul karakter baru, author lebih senang pakai Sasori sebagai rival sih, abis dia imut dan kalau jadi orang tipe psikopat cucok banget, hehehe *sorry buat fans Sasori*

.

.

See you next chap!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 14 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal pov]**

Hutan yang cukup lebat, beberapa orang dengan menggunakan topeng berbentuk rubah dan ada pun yang tak menggunakannya, mereka berkumpul dan tengah membicarakan sesuatu, sebuah hal yang tak pernah mereka percaya.

"Amane telah di bunuh, pelakunya adalah salah satu pangeran dari kerajaan Suna." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan!"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Amane tetap meminta kita untuk bersembunyi."

"Lalu siapa yang akan memimpin kita? Amane sudah tiada."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan sebuah penyampaian Amane jauh hari." Ucap salah satu dari mereka, setelahnya. Suigetsu dan Sasuke akhirnya datang. "Amane memberi amanah untuk menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pemimpin bangsa kita jika pada akhirnya ada yang membunuhnya."

"Aku tidak setuju!"

"Kami perlu merundikan hal ini!"

"Kalian ini berisik sekali!" Ucap Suigetsu.

Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui siapa di antara bangsa mereka yang telah di bunuh, dia bahkan sulit percaya jika itu adalah Amane yang memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar.

"Apa ini alasan Amane memanggilmu kembali?" Bisik Suigetsu pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan setuju akan pilihan Amane, Sasuke bahkan melindungi putri Kumo."

Mereka pun terkejut.

"Apa kau lupa apa yang di perintahkan Amane? Dia hanya mengatakan cari putri Sakura, bukan untuk menyanderanya atau membunuhnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Keadaan semakin tegang, masih banyak yang tidak setuju dengan kedudukan Amane di gantikan oleh Sasuke.

"Jika kau berhasil membalas dendam kami, kami akan sepakat mengangkatmu menjadi pemimpin kami, kami tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja setelah mereka membunuh Amane, ini harus di balas dengan nyawa!"

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, kalian akan melawan sesuatu yang tak pernah kalian lawan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kami ada banyak! Dia tidak akan bisa melawan kita!"

"Cukup! Kalian pikir bangsa kita yang lain adalah prajurit perang! Sebagian dari mereka hanya seperti manusia biasa, meskipun siluman rubah, mereka tak pandai bertarung!" Tegas Sasuke. Mereka menjadi hilang arah dan tujuan setelah Amane tak ada, ini menjadi hal buruk bagi bangsa siluman rubah.

"Kalau begitu bunuh pangeran itu, dialah yang membunuh Amane, hanya dia menjadi tujuan kita."

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, mereka keras kepala dengan sebuah tujuan konyol, membunuh pangeran yang telah membunuh Amane tidak ada gunanya.

"Baik, aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian, hanya pangeran itu menjadi sasaran dan jangan membuat masalah yang lain, apalagi menyerang kerajaan Kumo." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka setuju akan ucapan Sasuke, dia akan melawan pangeran yang telah membunuh Amane, dia pun tak terima jika ada yang berhasil membunuh wanita itu.

"Kau tak benar-benar akan melakukannya?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Setelah membalaskan dendam mereka, kita harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari negara ini."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melawannya! Kau sudah tak punya bola jiwa!"

"Aku masih bisa melawannya meskipun tanpa itu."

"Kau gila! Aku akan mengambilnya dari putri itu dan memberikannya padamu."

"Hentikan itu, jangan pernah mengganggu putri Sakura."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada hal yang menjadi spesial baginya! Dia hanya pembawa masalah! Jika saja kau biarkan dia mati sejak awal, semua syarat itu akan berhenti, Amane akan tetap aman!"

"Dan raja Kumo akan mengajukan perang besar dengan bangsa kita, jangan lupa dengan kabar putri Sakura saat itu, dia di katakan di culik oleh bangsa kita."

"Ahk! Sial! Aku muak dengan sikap baikmu!" Teriak kesal Suigetsu dan bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke, dia masih tak mengerti jalan pikiran pria itu.

Sasuke tak mengikutinya, membiarkan Suigetsu untuk tenang sejenak.

**.**

**.**

**[FlashBack]**

Putri Sakura adalah putri yang pernah di temuinya dulu saat masih kecil di istana, Amane dulunya selalu mengunjungi istana itu secara diam-diam hanya untuk melihat putranya yang tumbuh.

"Dia adalah putri Sakura, sekarang dia pun semakin besar dan cantik." Ucap Amane pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan anakmu di istana ini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia masih tak mengerti apapun yang di lakukan Amane saat itu.

"Dia harusnya menjadi seorang pangeran yang hebat nantinya, jika dia bersamaku, dia tidak akan menjadi apa-apa, selain itu, dia pun akan hidup susah bersamaku." Ucap Amane.

"Aku hidup bersamamu, tapi aku tak pernah susah." Ucap Sasuke.

Amane tersenyum, selain Serra, Sasuke pun di anggapnya sebagai anak, umur mereka saat itu sama.

"Aku tetap ingin dia hidup di tempat yang layak."

Saat itu, Sasuke pun jadi sering mendatangi kediaman istana itu secara hati-hati, selain mengawasi putra Amane, dia juga akan melihat putri itu yang bermain dan di jaga oleh banyak dayang, di lain waktu, dia menemukan putri itu berlatih di sebuah hutan, putri itu sangat berbeda dengan putri lainnya, dia punya tekad untuk mengembangkan diri dalam hal bela diri.

**Sraak!**

Sebuah panah menembus lengannya saat itu, dia tak tahu jika panah itu akan mengenainya, jatuh dari pohon dan menahan rasa sakit di lengannya.

"Kau terluka, biar aku menolongmu." Ucap seorang gadis kecil.

"Pergi!" Teriak Sasuke, bergegas berlari sebelum orang-orang dewasa menghampiri gadis itu, bersembunyi di atas pohon dan menarik anak panah yang sudah mengenai lengannya.

"Tuan putri! Anda tidak apa-apa? Tidak perlu mencari anak panah itu, kami yang akan mencarinya." Ucap para pengawal.

Sang putri malah menangis dan mengatakan jika panahnya mengenai seorang anak laki-laki, para pengawal bingung dan mencoba mencari anak laki-laki yang di maksudkan sang putri, hutan ini cukup lebat dan tak ada seorang pun yang berani masuk ke dalamnya, putri itu baru saja belajar memanah dan panahnya nyasar pada tubuh seseorang, pikirnya dia mengenai seekor kelinci, sampai hari menjadi gelap tak ada seorang pengawal yang menemukan anak kecil itu, sang putri masih syok dan bersedih.

"Kita pulang saja putri, mungkin anda hanya salah lihat." Ucap paman ke-2nya, dialah yang mengajari putri Sakura selama ini.

Sasuke kembali ke Amane dan lukanya segera di sembuhkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, ini hanya panah biasa, kau akan segera sembuh." Ucap Amane, dia pun menanyakan apa yang telah terjadi, Sasuke hanya menceritakan jika dia tak sengaja mengenai panah sang putri yang begitu cepat melesat ke arahnya.

"Wah, aku yakin putri Sakura akan menjadi gadis yang begitu tangguh." Ucap Amane.

"Cih, apa hebatnya gadis yang bisa melakukan hal seperti seorang laki-laki."

"Dia akan hebat tentunya. Apa kau melihat Serra hari ini?"

"Dia hanya melihat buku-buku, berbeda jauh dengan putri itu, dia sibuk bersama para pengawalnya di hutan."

"Hoo~ Jadi kau sering melihat mereka?" Ucap Amane dan spontan saja wajah Sasuke merona.

"A-aku tak melihat mereka! Aku hanya tak sengaja!" Protes Sasuke dengan ucapan gugupnya.

"Aku tahu, mereka menarik perhatianmu karena saat ini hanya mereka yang sama seperti itu, hanya seorang anak kecil yang mencoba mencari teman."

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu, aku hanya mengawasi mereka untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

**[Ending flashback]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Menatap dirinya di cermin, sebuah bekas di tusukan anak panah yang sudah menghilang pada lengannya, tubuhnya akan cepat pulih dengan luka itu, dia tak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu dan melihat perkembangannya, dia cukup kuat untuk seorang gadis.

Saat ini sedang terjadi perpecahan di dalam bangsanya, mereka yang ingin melawan pangeran yang sudah membunuh Amane dan mereka yang berharap pemimpin baru segera membuat tujuan hidup mereka lebih baik.

Banyak hal yang masih perlu di pertimbangkan Sasuke dan lagi dia sudah berjanji akan membalas pangeran dari kerajaan Suna itu untuk mereka, sekarang dia harus mencari pangeran itu, di Suna begitu jauh, namun kabar terakhir adalah sang pangeran sedang berada di kerajaan Kumo dan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan putri Sakura.

**[ Istana Kumo ]**

Suasana di istana begitu ramai dengan persiapan, Sasuke masih mencari kamar sang pangeran itu, di tengah perjalanan dia melihat putri Sakura, dengan wajah yang begitu cemberut, dia seakan tengah kesal akan sesuatu, mengikutinya hingga masuk ke kediaman yang putri.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sedikit mendapat balasan yang berbeda, biasanya seseorang akan terkejut jika dia tiba-tiba datang, kali ini adalah sebuah wajah senang yang di perlihatkan sang putri.

"Akhirnya kau datang!" Ucap sang putri, terdengar bersemangat.

"Kau tak terkejut aku datang?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung.

"Tidak, aku malah senang kau datang, aku tak perlu susah payah mencarimu."

"Jadi kau sedang merindukanku?"

Wajah memerah itu tak akan sulit di lihatnya, sang putri menjadi panik sendiri setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Ja-ja-jangan ge-er! Aku tak merindukanmu!" Protes Sakura.

Mendekap gadis itu dan memeluknya, dialah yang merindukan putri yang penuh energi ini.

"Apa kau sedang melecehkanku?" Ucap Sakura, namun tubuh itu tak menolak pelukan dari pria di hadapannya.

"Ya, aku sedang melecehkanmu." Ucap Sasuke dan kakinya pun di injak. "Ahk! Bisakah kau lebih lembut sebagai seorang putri?" Protes Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Lalu, untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Tentang rencana itu, bisakah kau membantuku, aku tahu aku bisa melakukan bersama siapa saja, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku hanya ingin kau yang membantuku, tapi jangan besar kepala! Bukannya aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu!"

"Baik."

"Eh? Apa kau setuju? Sebelumnya kau menolaknya."

"Aku akan membantumu, jadi sebelumnya, katakan pada raja Kumo tentang tujuan kedatanganku dan juga, aku ingin tahu dimana kamar pangeran Sasori."

"Tak perlu kau cari." Ucap sebuah suara dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke kediamanku! Aku sudah menyuruh para pengawal melarangmu!" Protes Sakura.

"Aku tidak sendirian putri." Ucap pangeran Sasori dan lagi Sakura semakin terkejut, selama ini pangeran Sasori kesulitan jika putri Sakura terus-menerus menolak kedatangannya, dia mengaduh para permaisuri agar bebas masuk ke kediaman sang putri.

"Aku sudah memberimu peringatan agar tidak berbuat ulah! Sekarang apa yang di lakukan seorang laki-laki ini di kediamanmu!" Ucap permaisuri Mebuki.

"I-bunda." Sakura sampai bingung akan keadaan ini, berharap ibundanya tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa tujuanmu datang ke istana ini!" Ucap sang ratu dan tak terlihat senang dengan topeng di wajah itu.

"Dia adalah orang yang aku cintai ibunda, aku tidak ingin menikah meskipun sang pangeran berhasil mendapat kepala siluman rubah, lagi pula dia adalah pangeran ke-3 dari kerajaan Konoha." Ucap Sakura, dia harus segera menenangkan keadaan ini.

"Kerajaan Konoha? Kau adalah anak raja Senju."

"Maaf jika aku lancang dan datang seperti ini Yang mulia permaisuri, sejujurnya aku ingin menemui kalian sebelum bertemu putri Sakura, aku hanya ingin mengatakan pada raja Kumo jika akulah yang melindungi putri Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, dia akan mulai menjalankan rencana sang putri, memikirkan jika ucapan sang putri tak di dengar mereka.

"Tapi itu-" sang permaisuri tak jadi berbicara jika kabar penculikan sang putri hanyalah kebohongannya, disini ada pangeran Sasori dan dia hanya perlu berbicara dengan mereka. "Maaf pangeran Sasori, aku harus berbicara hal penting dengan mereka berdua." Ucap sang permaisuri dan bergegas mengajak mereka.

Sasuke berpapasan dengan Sasori, dia akan segera membalas dendam ini, dia pun tak terima jika pria berambut merah itu telah membunuh Amane.

Tangan pangeran Sasori mengepal, baru saja akan bisa melancarkan sebuah rencana, sekarang akan ada yang menghalanginya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

disini ada sedikit Flashback tentang masa kecil sasu-saku-serra, jadi Amane udah rawat Sasu ketika masih kecil.

dan disini akan di mulai alur konflik... XD

sitilafifah989 : Klo masih 1 ayah tetap saudara kandung kan dihitung dari garis keturunan ayah

A : iya sih, masih saudara kandung, disini author cuma mau di kasih ke Sakura kalau mereka tak seIbu, eheheheh.

dan

terima kasih untuk review kalian yang lainnya...~

.

.

See You next chap!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 15 ~**

**.**

**.**

**[Kediaman permaisuri]**

Sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya, sang permaisuri tahu betul maksud kedatangan pangeran ke-3 dari kerajaan Konoha ini, menatap keduanya, gelagat sang putri Sakura terlihat cukup aneh, sebagai seorang ibu dia akan mengerti apapun saat ini.

"Kau cukup terlambat untuk menginginkan sesuatu dari sini pangeran, aku tak pernah melarang putriku untuk memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun asalkan dia seorang pangeran dan lagi kau bukan orang baru bagi kami, raja begitu mengenal ayahmu." Ucap sang permaisuri.

"Aku tak menginginkan sesuatu yang berlebihan, tapi bisakah anda tidak menikahkan sang putri?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu tidak mungkin pangeran, kami sudah mengeluarkan berita ini dan persiapan sedang di laksanakan."

"Ibunda aku tidak ingin menikah dengan pangeran Sasori." Tegas putri Sakura, mencoba memasang wajah sedihnya agar sang permaisuri luluh.

"Kau selalu saja membuat masalah putri, aku perlu membicarakan hal ini bersama raja, keputusannya akan aku sampaikan besok pada kalian, nah pangeran silahkan tinggallah sementara disini hingga keputusan raja keluar, aku tak keberatan, kau adalah anak raja Senju dan kami pun menghormati keluargamu." Ucap sang permaisuri.

"Terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan hatimu yang mulia permaisuri." Ucap Sasuke dan sedikit memuji sang permaisuri.

"Antarkan pangeran Sai." Perintah sang permaisuri pada beberapa dayang.

"Biar aku ikut mengantarnya." Ucap sang putri, sekedar untuk segera kabur, dia pun tak ingin kena omelan oleh ibunya lagi.

"Aku tahu maksudmu putri, baiklah kau boleh pergi, aku juga sedang tidak _mood_ untuk memarahimu." Ucap sang permaisuri.

Gadis itu berlari ke arah ibunya, memeluknya dengan manja dan bergegas pergi.

"Dasar anak itu, tetap saja dia terus membuat masalah, sekarang temani aku ke kediaman raja." Ucap permaisuri Mebuki kepada para dayangnya.

Sementara itu, Sakura meminta para dayang yang menemani mereka untuk kembali ke kediaman ibunya, dia sendiri yang akan mengantarkan pangeran ke ruangan yang di sediakan untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap putri Sakura.

"Terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih, besok baru akan di putuskan, kita tak tahu bagaimana pendapat ayahmu tentang kedatanganku ini."

"Seharusnya kita lebih cepat menjalankan rencana ini."

"Kau pikir aku akan cepat setuju? Aku tidak ingin mendapat rugi."

"Baik-baik, untung saja ibunda tidak mendengar pembicaraan kita tentang rencana itu. Sekarang untuk apa kau mencari pangeran Sasori?"

"Aku akan membalas dendam, ini permintaan bangsa kami."

"Aku tahu akan hal itu." Ucap Sakura dan wajahnya terlihat sedih, kembali mengingat raut wajah kakaknya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Tentang Amane dan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, aku tak akan banyak bicara lagi, aku sudah paham akan situasinya. Sekarang aku tak ingin menikahi pria seperti itu! Dia bersalah!" Tegas Sakura.

"Semua tak semudah yang kau ucapkan, ingatlah jika yang kau hadapi adalah raja Kumo, ayahmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi padanya setelah membuat rencana pernikahan itu."

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada kami."

"A-aku hanya ingin menolong."

Sasuke merasa Sakura mulai belajar dari beberapa kesalahan yang telah di perbuatnya, putri Sakura selalu saja mengatakan hal penting dengan seenaknya. Keadaan ini cukup menguntungkan baginya dan lagi Sakura sudah mengetahui sesuatu yang ada sangkut-puatnya dengan pangeran Sasori.

"Lagi pula dimana temanmu yang cerewet itu?" Ucap Sakura, dia tak melihat Suigetsu bersamanya.

"Dia sedang marah padaku."

"Oh hoo..~ pasangan yang sedang marahan."

"Kau masih berpikiran hubungan kami seperti itu? Apa perlu aku buktikan jika aku masih normal putri?" Ucap Sasuke dan mendekat ke arahnya. "Apa kau percaya seorang pria yang mencium seorang gadis adalah pria yang tak normal?" Tambah Sasuke.

**Blussh..~**

Wajah putri Sakura begitu merona, Sasuke menyinggung kembali sebuah hal yang ingin di lupakannya.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi! A-aku hanya bercanda." Panik Sakura dan wajahnya pun merona.

"Aku masih tak percaya jika Suigetsu akan marah seperti itu padamu, dia benar-benar pria yang aneh. Apa kau tak mau bertemu kakakku?" Ucap Sakura, segera mengalihkan topik yang membuatnya malu.

"Aku pikir, aku harus bertemu Serra." Ucap Sasuke.

Keduanya memasuki kediaman Serra, dari kejauhan Sakura bisa melihat kakaknya, menghampirinya dan mengatakan kedatangannya, Serra pun sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke berada di Kumo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Serra pada Sasuke, tak percaya jika mereka bertemu di istana Kumo.

"Bisakah kita berbicara di tempat yang tak akan ada yang mendengar?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ikut aku." Ucap Serra, mengajak keduanya masuk ke dalam kediamannya, mereka akan berbicara di sebuah ruangan yang cukup tertutup.

Sasuke mulai mengatakan maksud kedatangannya ke istana Kumo, rencana awal hanya ingin membalas dendam mewakili para bangsanya, Sasuke tak mau mereka menyerang istana Kumo hanya untuk mencari pangeran yang telah membunuh Amane, mendengar hal itu Sakura bisa melihat raut sedih itu lagi dari kakaknya.

"Jika kau membunuhnya, akan terjadi masalah, apalagi pangeran itu berada di istana Kumo, hal ini akan berdampak buruk pada istana Kumo jika kerajaan Suna salah paham, memikirkan kedatangan pangeran ke istana Kumo hanya untuk mengantarkan nyawa, aku harap kau membuat rencana sebelum melakukannya dan jangan di dalam istana ini." Ucap Serra.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkannya begitu saja?" Ucap Sasuke, tangannya mengepal, dia mengerti akan maksud ucapan Serra, namun itu hanya terlalu lama mengulur waktu hingga pangeran itu pergi atau malah bangsanya yang tak sabaran ingin membalas dendam.

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, aku tak akan ikut campur lagi." Ucap Serra, namun hal itu berbeda dengan yang ada di hatinya.

Sakura menjadi pendengar di antara keduanya, dia pun tak memiliki cara lain, sejujurnya dia hanya ingin pernikahan ini di batalkan.

"Aku akan membuat masalah saat hari pernikahan." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan membuat ulah, ingat ucapan ibunda padamu." Tegur Serra.

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku tak mau menikah! Lagi pula aku sudah menjalankan rencanaku." Ucap Sakura dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kalian sungguh melakukan rencana itu?" Ucap Serra, tak percaya, adiknya bergerak begitu cepat.

"Aku hanya membantunya." Alasan Sasuke.

"Kau harus tahu resikonya sebelum melakukan rencana ini, tapi apa yang bisa ayahanda lakukan jika dia sudah mengeluarkan berita besar ini."

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan ibunda." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang di katakan ibunda?" Serra pun penasaran, mereka bahkan sudah sampai berbicara pada permaisuri.

"Ibunda meminta menunggu hingga esok, dia akan berbicara pada ayahanda terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sakura, tak begitu yakin jika ayahandanya akan mendengar.

"Aku tak bisa membantu banyak, tapi jika kau dalam masalah, aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Ucap Serra, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu pada adiknya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah kakak yang terbaik, sekarang aku harus mengatar Sas- eh, maksudku pangeran Sai ke kamarnya." Ucap Sakura, masih memikirkan ucapannya yang tidak boleh asal di ucapkan.

"Kau semakin pandai berakting." Puji Serra.

Keduanya keluar dari kediaman Serra, pangeran Sasori melihat itu, tatapan tak senang di layangkanya, memikirkan bagaimana sikap putri Sakura padanya, dia bahkan tak senang padanya, dia sudah bersusah payah mendapat kepala siluman rubah itu, namun apa yang di dapatkannya, penolakan mentah-mentah dari sang putri, pikirnya putri akan menerima jika dia sudah memenuhi syarat raja Kumo, namun itu hanya pemikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Pada akhirnya, ibunda tak berhasil membujuk ayahanda.

Beberapa hari sebelum acara pernikahan, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, hari ini aku yang akan menghadap ayahanda, namun aku tak begitu mendapat jawaban yang membuatku puas.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, meskipun seperti yang sudah kau jelaskan, pangeran ke-3 adalah penyelamatmu, aku hanya bisa memberinya sebuah gelar terhormat dari kerajaan kita tapi tidak dengan menjodohkan kalian."

"Aku menyukainya!" Tegasku, meskipun ini sebuah kebohongan.

"Suka atau tidak suka, aku sudah menetapkan, jika kau hanya boleh menikahi pangeran Sasori."

"Ayahanda, apa tidak ada keadilan bagiku?"

"Aku ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

"Bahkan ayahanda tidak peduli jika raja Senju adalah temanmu?"

"Kami hanya berteman dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kau akan menikah, jika saja pangeran Sai berhasil memenuhi syaratku, aku sendiri yang akan menghentikan perjodohan ini dan menjadikan kalian pasangan." Ucap ayahanda.

Sia-sia aku mendatanginya, ayahanda tidak akan menghentikan rencananya, padahal aku sudah sampai berbohong mengatakan hanya pangeran ke-3 adalah orang yang aku cintai, wajahku terasa memanas, itu hanya kebohongan! Bukan kebenaran! Ya, me-meskipun aku memang sedikit menyukainya.

"Masih membujuk ayahmu?" Ucap Sasuke padaku, dia menjadi tamu selama disini.

"Dia akan berubah pikiran jika kau juga berhasil membawa kepala siluman rubah yang lain."

"Raja Kumo memang terkenal keras kepala."

"Aku sudah kehabisan ide." Ucapku.

Saat ini pun kakak tak bisa membantuku, aku yakin jika kakak hanya sedang menyimpan amarahnya, dia benar-benar terpuruk dalam beberapa hari ini.

"Kita bisa kabur jika kau ingin menghentikan pernikahanmu." Ide Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau kabur lagi." Ucapku, aku sudah kapok untuk melakukan hal itu, sejujurnya aku bisa saja kabur, kabur bersama Sasuke bukan ide yang buruk, dia akan melindungiku, tidak-tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan!

Tiba-tiba beberapa pengawal datang, mereka seperti tengah ingin menangkap seseorang.

"Pangeran Sai, kami di utus untuk menangkap dan mengintrogasi pangeran sementara waktu." Ucap seorang pengawal dan di antara mereka aku bisa melihat paman kedua, apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Paman." Ucapku, menghampirinya dan ingin mengetahui hal yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Maaf putri, aku hanya di perintahkan untuk melakukan hal ini."

"Kenapa kalian harus menangkap pangeran Sai?" Ucapku.

"Pangeran Sai di curigai tengah berkomplotan dengan bangsa siluman rubah."

"Itu tidak mungkin! Informasi palsu dari mana itu!" Ucapku, marah, kenapa sampai ada penangkapan seperti ini?

Paman kedua bergerak ke arahku dan berbisik, dia mengatakan jika ini perintah ayahanda, namun dia melihat pangeran Sasori berbicara dengan ayahanda higga mengeluarkan perintah ini.

"Aku akan mencari keadilan untuk pangeran Sai!" Tegasku.

"Tidak apa-apa putri, aku akan hanya di introgasi, tak perlu tak takut, jika Suigetsu datang mencariku, sampaikan ini padanya." Ucap Sasuke, dia mencegatku dan memberikan secarik kertas padaku.

Dia pun di bawa pergi, paman kedua sempat mengatakan padaku agar aku tenang, dia seperti percaya jika pangeran Sai tak bersalah, ya aku harap begitu, tidak mungkin ada yang tahu jika Sasuke bukanlah pangeran Sai, tapi benar, dia adalah siluman rubah.

Hingga malam tiba, aku tak tenang, aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke dan memastikan dia baik-baik saja, kakak datang ke kediamanku setelah mendengar apa yang aku sampaikan lewat salah satu pengawalnya.

"Kau tahu jika ada yang mencoba menjebak pangeran Sai?" Ucapku.

"Aku tahu putri, tapi tidak bisa menuduh pangeran Sasori begitu saja."

"Paman kedua sudah mengatakan padaku jika dia yang berbicara pada ayahanda sebelumnya."

"Tenanglah, kita akan mencari cara agar dia tak perlu di tahan seperti itu."

Meskipun di katakan seperti itu, aku masih tak bisa tenang, jika aku bertemu dengan pangeran itu, akan aku pukul dia, beraninya menghasut ayahanda.

Seseorang mengetuk pintuku, bergergas membuka pintu dan akhirnya kami kembali bertemu, pria cerewet ini kemana saja? Aku merasa dia lebih bersama Sasuke.

"Aku datang mencari pangeran Sai." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Maaf Suigetsu, selama disini ada hal yang tiba-tiba terjadi, dan ini, dia ingin aku memberikannya padamu." Ucapku dan memberi secarik kertas yang Sasuke titipkan padaku.

"Aku sudah tahu akan hal ini, tidak mungkin dengan mudah membalas dendam." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya kakak padanya.

"Mereka mengusulkan untuk Sasuke yang balas dendam, mereka itu konyol, untuk apa menyuruh Sasuke yang sedang lemah?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Apa maksudmu dia lemah? Aku yakin jika dia adalah keturunan yang paling kuat." Ucap kakak.

Mereka sedang membicarakan kekuatan Sasuke? Aku juga merasa jika dia siluman yang kuat, saat kami di kepung di hutan bambu oleh bangsa rubah yang lain, mereka seakan takut pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke telah memberikan sesuatu yang penting bagi hidupnya untukmu putri Sakura." Kini Suigetsu menatapku, lagi-lagi tatapan kecewa itu di perlihatkannya.

"A-aku tak tahu apapun." Ucapku, bingung.

"Kau pasti tahu Serra."

Aku masih tak mengerti, menatap kakakku dan menatap Suigetsu.

"Kau yakin?" Ucap kakak.

"Kau harus tahu jika adikmu di racuni oleh permaisuri pangeran Sai, dia mati sebelum kau datang dan akhirnya Sasuke menghidupkannya kembali lagi." Ucap Suigetsu.

Sesuatu yang baru saja aku dengar, apa ini sebuah kebenaran? Saat itu aku ingin bertanya pada Sasuke, tapi dia terus menghindar, apa ini alasannya aku tetap hidup? Aku yakin sekali jika aku memang sudah mati,

"Sekarang 'bola jiwa' Sasuke ada pada putri Sakura." Ucap Suigetsu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari pernikahan yang di tentukan.

Sejujurnya aku masih penasaran dengan sesuatu yang di bicarakan oleh Suigetsu tentang 'bola jiwa', aku jadi merasa bersalah setelah mendengar apa yang Suigetsu jelas, aku sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan benda penting milik Sasuke ini, dia seakan memberikan nyawa padaku, dia membuatku hidup kembali, seharusnya aku berutang nyawa padanya, dan hal ini tak mungkin aku jelaskan pada ayahanda, dia mungkin akan bertanya siapa sebenarnya Sasuke itu, tidak mungkin seorang manusia biasa memiliki sesuatu yang di sebut 'bola jiwa'.

Berjalan mondar-mandir tak tenang di ruanganku, informasi yang aku dapatkan Sasuke di pulangkan secara paksa kembali ke kerajaannya setelah di nyatakan tidak bersalah, dan sekarang aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, acara pernikahan ini sebentar lagi akan di adakan.

"Kakak, lakukan sesuatu." Ucapku, aku masih mencoba segala cara untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini.

"Maaf putri." Ucap kakak, dia benar-benar tak berdaya, posisinya yang buruk dan ibunda pun begitu menekannya, aku sangat berharap saat ini Sasuke datang dan membawaku pergi.

"Yang mulia putri Sakura, anda harus segera keluar, mereka telah menunggumu." Ucap kepala dayang ibunda, hari ini benar-benar terjadi, aku sampai sulit untuk melangkah keluar, namun amarah ibunda jauh lebih membuatku takut.

Memikirkan cara melawan ayahanda namun paman kedua melarangku, katanya ayah jauh lebih kuat bahkan dari dia, semua yang di ajarkan paman ketiga tidak bisa mengalah ayahanda.

Pakaian adat pernikahan dengan menggunakan kimono berlapis dan juga _uchikake, _Sebuah kimono formal berbahan sutra lembut dengan motif yang indah dan tidak terikat pada obi, jadi terkesan seperti mantel dan di tempatkan pada bagian luar sebagai kimono penutup dan terakhir. Seharunya hari ini menjadi hari bahagiaku, tapi aku sama sekali tak merasakannya, begitu banyak tamu penting, bahkan para rakyat pun masuk ke dalam istana hanya untuk menyaksikan hal yang sangat tak ingin aku lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

lalu apakah putri Sakura akan menikah dengan pangeran Sasori?

apa Amane benar sudah di bunuh?

bagaimana Sasuke nanatinya?

dan bagaimana Serra nantinya?

masih banyak sih teka-teki yang belum terpecahkan XD. nggak di spoiler kok.

.

.

See you next chap!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 16 ~**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan perlahan, dua dayang menuntunku, melirik ke arah singgahsana, ayahanda dan ibunda terlihat begitu senang, kakak sendiri tak terlihat seperti itu, aku tahu jika dia sangat ingin membantuku, tapi itu sangat mustahil, melirik ke depan dan pria berambut merah itu tersenyum padaku, menundukkan wajahku, aku tak mau melihatnya, akhirnya tiba dan berdiri disamping pangeran Sasori, kami akan memulai acara yang sangat sakral ini.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia." Bisik pangeran itu padaku.

"Aku tak butuh kebahagian itu darimu." Tegasku.

Baru saja acara akan di mulai, para rakyat menjadi ribut dan berlarian, menoleh ke belakang dan melihat beberapa orang yang mengenakan topeng yang mirip dengan topeng rubah, mereka menyerang istana, namun tak ada satu pun rakyat yang di bunuh mereka, ayahanda bergerak memerintahkan para pengawal untuk melawan dan barulah mereka benar-benar melawan, halaman istana menjadi kacau balau.

Ibunda segera di bawa pergi bersama para dayang untuk bersembunyi, paman-pamanku dan ayahanda turun melawan mereka, aku masih tak percaya dengan hal ini, apa Sasuke di balik penyerangan ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap pangeran Sasori, kali ini tatapan marah yang di perlihatkannya padaku.

"Aku tak tahu apapun, mereka menyerang istanaku itu karenamu! Kau yang membuat mereka marah!" Tegasku, aku tak perlu takut padanya.

"Kita harus tetap menjalankan pernikahan ini." Ucapnya.

Pendeta yang sejak tadi ketakutan dan bingung harus kemana, dia pun di paksa untuk melanjutkan apapun yang menjadi acara utama disini.

"Hentikan! Aku tak mau menikah denganmu!" Ucapku, aku sampai harus melawannya.

Menjaga jarak darinya, memasang kuda-kuda dan berhadapan langsung, aku bisa menang darinya, aku tak tahu bagaimana ilmu bela diri pangeran Sasori.

"Aku sudah memenuhi syarat raja!" Ucapnya dan terlihat begitu marah.

Pendeta pun sudah kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri, di halaman masih ramai dengan perlawanan para pengawal dan para siluman rubah.

"Aku tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini!"

Sasori bergerak ke arahku, sebuah kepalang tangan darinya, aku sudah siap jika harus melawannya, aku tak peduli kata-kata ayahanda lagi jika tidak boleh melawan pangeran Sasori, namun di tengah aksinya itu, kakak bergegas menghadangnya, menangkis pukulannya dan sebuah pukulan balasan di dapatnya.

"Jika saja kau berani melukai adikku, aku akan membunuhmu." Ucap kakak, dia melindungiku.

"Apa-apaan kau! Dasar setengah siluman!" Ucap pangeran Sasori dan hal ini membuat kami terkejut.

Bagaimana pangeran Sasori tahu jika kakak adalah setengah siluman?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Ucap kakak, dia pun tak percaya ada yang mengetahui identitas aslinya.

"Aku? Kau pikir apa?" Ucap pangeran Sasori, seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Melirik ke halaman dan para siluman rubah itu cukup kuat, sudah banyak perajurit yang mati dan paman-pamanku kewalahan, ayahanda sampai harus turun tangan, mereka pun begitu banyak.

Masih berusaha mencari jika mungkin Sasuke berada di antara mereka, namun aku yakin jika ini bukan karena Sasuke. Kakak dan Sasori tengah bertarung sengit, di dalam istana semakin kacau, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Membantu kakak,

"Sembunyi Sakura!" Teriaknya, kakak tidak ingin aku membantunya, aku bisa melihat pola gerakan pangeran yang begitu lincah dan setiap pukulannya begitu kuat, siapa dia sebenarnya? Tidak mungkin jika dia hanya seorang pangeran biasa, sedangkan kakak, dia terus menghindar, memastikan tak akan ada pukulan dari pangeran Sasori yang mengenainya.

Menatap ke arah ayahanda, dia masih melawan para siluman rubah itu, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian.

"Maaf, kakak, aku harus membantu ayahanda." Ucapku, merobek kaki kimono yang ku gunakan, aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan pakaian yang menyebalkan ini.

Memukul siluman rubah yang mencoba menyerang ayahanda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini! Bersembunyilah bersama pangeran Sasori." Ucap Ayahanda, masih terus melawan para siluman rubah itu dan aku turut melawan di sebelahnya.

"Ayahanda tidak tahu, pangeran Sasori itu yang membuat para siluman rubah ini marah, dia bahkan bertarung melawan kakak." Ucapku, menunjuk ke arah dimana kakak dan pangeran Sasori saling mengeluarkan jurus mereka.

Bergegas menendang siluman yang hampir saja melukai ayahanda, aku mengganggu fokusnya karena ingin memperlihatkan siapa sebenarnya pangeran Sasori.

"Ada apa dengan mereka semua?"

"Ini karena ulah persyaratan ayahanda, mereka marah karena ratu mereka di bunuh!" Ucapku, aku pun marah, melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan memukul para siluman itu.

Perlahan-lahan kekuatanku mulai melemah, mereka terlalu banyak, mereka terlalu kuat, aku bahkan bisa melihat napas ayahanda yang mulai terengah-engah, ayahanda sudah cukup tua untuk melawan siluman sebanyak ini.

"Hentikan perlawanan sia-sia orang tua, kami akan membalaskan dendam ratu kami." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Seharusnya kalian menyalahkan pangeran Sasori yang membunuh ratu kalian." Ucapku.

"Tapi ini semua ulah raja yang egois sepertimu!"

"Aku akan melawan kalian berapa pun banyaknya." Ucap ayahanda, tetap saja tidak bisa melihat situasinya.

"Ayahanda, sebaiknya hentikan ini dan berbicaralah dengan mereka."

"Mereka itu bukan manusia, mereka tidak akan mendengar ucapan manusia."

"Sombong sekali ucapanmu wahai raja tamak! Kami akan menghancurkan kerajaanmu saat ini juga!"

Mereka kembali menyerang, aku harus tetap kuat dan menjaga staminaku agar bisa melawan mereka semua, ayahanda benar-benar tipe raja yang tak gentar, seperti saat masa dia berjaya dulu, beliau memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghabisi banyak manusia rubah.

Jika bukan karena sebuah masa lalu, apa saat ini kerajaan tidak akan di serang? Aku yakin jika bukan karena Amane, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi di sisi lain, aku harap ayahanda sadar jika orang yang di cintainya adalah siluman.

"Ayahanda." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara, melawanlah anakku jika kau mampu sebagai seorang putri mahkota yang mewarisi darahku."

Ayahanda tidak ingin mendengar ucapanku, beliau pun bergerak menyerang mereka di setiap langkahnya, aku pikir staminanya mulai melemah, namun semakin melawan, gerakan ayahanda semakin kuat dan semakin lincah.

Aku tidak bisa menandingi kekuatannya, aku pun mulai kelelahan.

**Bught!**

Terpental saat pukulanku meleset dan sebuah tendangan yang cukup kuat mengenai perutku, ini sangat sakit.

"Sakura!" Aku mendengar teriakan ayahanda, dia mencoba bergerak ke arahku dan melawan setiap siluman rubah yang menghalanginya, namun pergerakannya tertahan, mereka terlalu banyak dan semakin banyak.

"Semua sumber masalah jauh lebih tepatnya ada pada putri mahkota." Ucap salah seorang siluman rubah, aku tak bisa bergerak, tenagaku hampir terkuras habis dan pukulan di perut ini cukup membuatku sulit untuk bernapas, aku tak percaya jika kekuatan untuk melawan mereka hanya seperti ini saja, latihanku selama ini bahkan sulit mengalahkan mereka.

"Jangan coba sentuh putriku!" Kembali mendengar teriakan ayahanda, dia terlihat begitu keras untuk melawan mereka hanya untuk melindungiku

"Bagaimana jika putrimu segera mati? Itu akan lebih baik."

Aku harus melawan, bagaimana pun caranya, sial! Kenapa aku sulit bergerak.

"Tenanglah putri, ini tidak akan lama, aku pun yakin jika kau tak ingin menjadi hadiah dari balas dendam ayahmu."

Balas dendam? Ah, aku tahu itu, ayahanda berpikir merekalah membunuh ibu ratu, tapi aku sudah mendengar segalanya dari kakak dan Sasuke.

Sasuke!

Aku sampai melupakannya, apa dia tengah kecewa akibat ucapan ayahanda? Aku pikir dia akan membantuku, tapi hingga sekarang dia tak datang, jika aku mati hari ini, disini, aku akan menggentayanginya duluan.

Pria dengan topeng rubah itu bergerak, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang cukup kuat, jika aku terkena serangannya sekali lagi, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, meskipun begitu, aku tak gentar untuk melihat lawanku sendiri, tiba-tiba seseorang menghalangi pandanganku, aku bisa mendengar pukulan balasan yang membuat lawanku tadi menjauh.

"Maaf aku terlambat putri."

Suara ini,

"Apa? Kau kecewa bukan seseorang yang kau harapkan datang?" Ucapnya dan selalu saja memperlihatkan wajah menyebalkan itu.

Suigetsu datang dan menghadang siluman rubah itu.

"Suigetsu! Beraninya kau melawan bangsamu sendiri!" Bentak pria yang akhirnya mendapat perlawanan.

"Maaf saja, aku akan melawan bangsaku sendiri jika mereka tidak mendengar ratu mereka."

Aku terkejut akan ucapan Suigetsu, mendengar ratu mereka? Bukannya Amane telah mati?

"Kau harus menghindar dari sini putri, sekuat apapun kau, kau tak cocok dengan medan pertempuran." Ucap Suigetsu, dia sampai memapahku, melihat ke arah ayahanda, mungkin beliau masih berpikir jika Suigetsu adalah kaki tangan pangeran Sai, dia jadi merasa lega setelah ada yang menolongku.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Jangan merindukannya." Ejeknya.

"Si-siapa yang merindukannya!" Protesku, wajahku sampai memerah.

"Arrghhtt!" Suara teriakan kakak, melihat ke arahnya dan sesuatu membuatku tak percaya.

"Akhirnya dia memperlihatkan wujud aslinya." Ucap Suigetsu.

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Ucapku, bingung, pangeran Sasori berubah, dia nampak seperti setengah manusia dan setengah siluman rubah, ini sangat aneh.

"Kau akan mendapat semua penjelasannya, tapi saat ini pangeran Serra dalam keadaan kritis." Ucap Suigetsu.

Kakak tergeletak di tanah, dia tidak bergerak, pangeran Sasori yang telah berubah itu malah semakin gencar ingin menghabisinya.

"Kakak! Bangun!" Teriakku, susah payah, jarak kami terlalu jauh, aku tidak ingin kakakku mati.

Sementara itu, lagi-lagi siluman rubah lainnya melawan kami, Suigetsu jadi semakin kesulitan dengan melawan mereka sambil memapahku.

Teriakan kakak semakin menjadi-jadi, tatapanku melebar ketika tangan siluman itu mencakar tubuhnya dan mematahkan kaki dan tangannya.

"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" Teriakku, histeris.

"SERAAAAA...!" Itu adalah suara ayahanda, dia berusaha melawan para siluman rubah itu dan mencoba menolong kakak.

"Ah sial! Kenapa mereka sangat lama!" Kesal Suigetsu, apa yang sedang di tunggu Suigetsu?

Tiba-tiba, dari beberapa arah, orang-orang bertopeng rubah menghadang bangsanya sendiri, mereka melindungiku dan Suigetsu, yang lainnya melawan bangsanya sendiri, dan aku bisa melihat jelas wanita berambut hitam panjang itu, dia menghadang pangeran Sasori, tidak, bukan dia yang menghadangnya, itu adalah Sasuke, dia datang.

"Kenapa sangat lama!" Teriak kesal Suigetsu pada orang-orang bertopeng yang melindungi kami.

"Kami bersusah payah untuk membawa kabur Amane." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Amane?

Dia masih hidup? Aku tak percaya, bukannya Amane telah di bunuh oleh pangeran Sasori?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~ meskipun sedikit.

sebenarnya kenapa lama update ini?

Alasannya author kebingungan untuk membuat alur perang mereka, author bingung menentukan akhir dari perang ini, makanya di pikir-pikir di pikir, hingga author meninggalkannya dan melupakan fic ini. jadi begitu kronologi kenapa nggak update dan luamaaaa banget.

semoga alur bertengkar ini cukup di pahami, kesulitan juga buat, soalnya jarang bikin scene perang seperti ini, kemarin pas buat "gadis kuil dan para pengikutinya" itu sangat sulit, fic author kebanyakan romance drama tapi nggak sampai ada perang begini.

terima kasih jika masih ada yang menunggu update fiic ini, sorry jika kelamaan, ehehehe.

.

.

See you next chap!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 17 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**Normal Pov.**

**[Kerajaan Suna]**

"Apa kau yakin?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku yakin." Tegas Sasuke.

Sejak kemarin mereka telah mengintai istana Suna, di istana ini terlihat biasa-biasa saja, namun mereka tahu jika hampir seluruh pekerja yang di istana adalah bangsa mereka.

"Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana raja Suna mempekerjakan bangsa kita?" Ucap Suigetsu.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Amane berada di sini."

"Kau gila! Amane telah di bunuh."

"Aku tidak ingin ada perselisihan karena salah paham ini, kau mengerti kan?"

"Maaf sudah membentakmu sebelumnya, sejujurnya aku hanya kesal ketika kau ingin membantu mereka dengan tubuh seperti itu, 'bola jiwa'mu bahkan tak bersamamu." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku akan tetap bertahan, hey, kau berbicara pada siapa."

"Masih saja sombong. Jadi apa benar kau akan membantu mereka membalas dendam pada pangeran Sasori?"

"Aku punya rencana lain dan dengar ini." Ucap Sasuke, sesuatu hal yang tak di ketahui oleh Suigetsu.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, Sasuke menemukan seseorang yang akan selalu berada di dekat Amane, wanita siluman rubah itu sudah mencari Sasuke berhari-hari setelah Amane di bawa pergi, dia pun mendapat pertolongan dari Amane dan satu-satu menjadi saksi jika Amane tidak di bunuh, Amane di bawa oleh seorang pangeran berambut merah, dia sepertinya memperdeksikan akan datangnya hari itu, hari dimana seorang pangeran yang akan datang dan membawanya pergi.

Sasuke hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan wanita yang selalu bersama Amane itu.

"Sungguh! Amane tidak mati!" Ucap Suigetsu, masih tak percaya.

Sasuke melanjutkan cerita ini, pangeran itu bukanlah sembarangan pangeran, dia pun adalah siluman rubah, hal ini merupakan kisah yang di tutupi Amane begitu lama, hanya Sasuke yang mengetahui segalanya, di kala Amane pergi melihat anaknya, pangeran Serra, dia pun akan mengunjungi seorang anak lagi, anak keturunan siluman rubah murni.

Dulu kala, Amane merupakan putri siluman, di karena hanya dia yang akan menjadi pewaris, seluruh kekuatan dan 'bola jiwa' milik sang raja siluman di berikan kepada putri satu-satunya, lalu setelah masalah yang di hadapi Amane saat bersama raja Kumo berakhir, dia bertemu seorang raja dari kerajaan Suna, Amane sampai tak menyadari jika dia bukanlah manusia biasa, melainkan seorang siluman rubah yang menyamar menjadi raja Suna dan telah membunuh raja asli puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Raja Suna palsu itu pun memiliki kekuatan hampir setara dengan Amane, dulunya dia adalah kaki tangan sang raja siluman rubah dan di usir karena keinginan egoisnya, dia hanya ingin adanya bangsa siluman memiliki kedudukan tertinggi, dan bangsa manusia menjadi budak bagi mereka.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, raja Suna bertemu kembali dengan Amane dan dia sudah memegang kedudukan menjadi seorang ratu siluman, hanya seorang ratu siluman yang mampu menundukkan seluruh siluman rubah dengan kemampuannya.

Raja Suna palsu berbohong tentang jati dirinya, mengatakan pada Amane jika dia ingin bersama meskipun seorang siluman dan tidak akan membedakan sebuah hal aneh semacam itu, Amane terpancing untuk sebuah keluarga yang sungguh di harapkannya.

Namun,

Di kala seorang pangeran lahir, Amane menyadari jika dia adalah anak siluman murni, wanita ini baru mengetahui yang sebenarnya jika sang raja Suna adalah raja yang palsu. Amane pergi, dia tidak menginginkan apa yang di katakan raja Suna itu, dia ingin mereka menguasai apapun dengan menggunakan kekuatan bangsa mereka yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa, mereka akan mudah menjadikan manusia sebagai bangsa terendah, hal egois ini menjadikan Amane tidak menerimanya kembali, memikirkan jika selama ini dia tak akan pernah benar-benar memiliki keluarga seperti yang di harapkannya.

Pangeran Sasori dan pangeran Serrra tumbuh bersama, dia karena Sasori adalah anak siluman juga, dia pun tumbuh tak wajar dan hampir menyamai umur pangeran Serra.

"Aku tak menyangka akan hal ini, mereka semua hanya memanfaatkan Amane." Ucap Suigetsu, dia pun kesal mendengar cerita masa lalu Amane.

"Amane di bawa pangeran Sasori dan dia mengurungnya disini, Amane tidak mungkin mati, dia adalah ratu siluman yang mewarisi kekuatan dan merupakan keturunan murni raja siluman rubah."

"Aku yakin pangeran palsu itu pun mengancam Amane hingga dia mau ikut saja, sekarang dalam bangsa kita, mereka sedang kebingungan dan belum ada yang menentukan tindakan selanjutnya, mereka hanya terfokus akan menghabisi pangeran Sasori yang sedang berada di kediaman Kumo, mereka sudah gila! Kali ini pasti akan terjadi perang besar, padahal kita sudah susah payah untuk menyelamatkan bangsa kita dari syarat konyol raja arogan itu!"

"Kita harus cepat membawa Amane ke kerajaan Kumo, jika terlambat sedikit saja, kemungkinan pangeran Sasori akan mengambil tahkta raja Kumo atau ada hal yang lebih parah yang akan di lakukannya."

"Dan juga merebut gadismu."

"Jangan banyak bicara."

"Aku yakin kau memiliki perasaan terhadapnya, kenapa kau begitu repot hanya untuk menolong nyawanya, 'bola jiwa' kita setara dengan nyawa ratusan tahun kita."

"Cepatlah bergerak, beberapa orang yang masih percaya padaku dan Amane akan membantuku menolongnya."

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" Protes Suigetsu.

Mereka pun menyerang istana yang memiliki pengawasan yang cukup ketat, Sasuke dan Suigetsu sampai mengetahui siapa mereka yang bahkan membantu pangeran Sasori untuk mengurus Amane.

**[Ending flasback]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Serra!" Teriak Amane, bergegas menopang putranya itu, pangeran Serra dalam keadaan kritis.

"Kau hidup?" Ucap Serra, masih tak percaya, Amane masih hidup.

"Uhm, aku masih hidup." Ucap Amane, dia pun sedih melihat pertengkaran akan saudara itu.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap pangeran Serra, matanya pun tertutup dan napasnya semakin lemah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar!" Ucap marah pangeran Sasori.

"Dia harus keluar, dan bagaimana sekarang rupamu pangeran? Aku yakin pangeran Serra sampai berhasil membuatmu memperlihatkan siapa kau sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

**Tingg!**

Sasuke menangkis cakaran Sasori dengan pedangnya, keduanya saling menjauh.

"Kau harus kembali ke istana." Ucap Sasori, tatapan datar dan bahkan mata itu tak berkedip.

"Cukup pangeran Sasori, kembalilah ke kediaman dan jangan membuat masalah di kerajaan Kumo." Ucap Amane.

"Aku tak membuat masalah, ini adalah amanah ayahanda." Ucap pangeran Sasori.

"Amaneeeee!" Teriakan berat ini.

Wanita siluman rubah itu menoleh dan dia bisa melihat langkah seorang pria yang terhenti saat dia berbalik.

"Apa kau itu Amane?" Tanya raja Kumo, dia hampir tak percaya jika istri pertamanya, ratu kerajaan Kumo masih hidup.

"Maaf Yang mulia, aku harus melakukan ini karena aku yakin kau tak akan hidup bersamaku."

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan semuanya sejak awal!"

Amane sampai terkejut dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, melirik ke arah lain, di sana ada Suigetsu yang tengah menopang putri Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda pak tua, bagaimana bisa Amane mengatakan hal jujur jika kau akan membunuhnya." Ucap pangeran Sasori.

"Kau-" Geram raja Kumo.

"Seharusnya aku sudah mengambil tahktamu, tapi karena kejadian ini, hari ini pun aku akan menghancurkan kerajaan Kumo dan mengambil alih seluruhnya, aku rasa bangsa manusia jauh lebih cocok menjadi budak dari pada seorang raja yang tamak sepertimu!"

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti berbicara konyol!" Kali ini putri Sakura angkat suara.

Raja Kumo menatap putrinya itu, seharusnya dia mendengarkan ucapan putrinya jika dia tidak ingin menikahi pangeran Sasori.

"Kita akan segera menikah, setelah aku menyelesaikan ini, calon istriku." Ucap pangeran Sasori, bahkan tersenyum yang menurut putri Sakura cukup memuakkan.

"Hanya di mimpimu! Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan orang sepertimu!" Tegas putri Sakura.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana dengan pria yang ada di hadapanku ini, pangeran Sai? Atau aku panggil saja Sasuke, kau pun sama seperti kami. Kau dengar itu raja Kumo? Begitu banyak yang membohongimu selama ini, ratumu, anakmu, bahkan anak dari raja yang kau sudah anggap teman, dia juga membohongimu."

Raja Kumo terkejut akan semua ucapan pangeran Sasori, hari ini dia pun mengetahui seluruh kebenarannya, tentang ratunya yang mati, anaknya yang mati-matian menolak pernikahannya hanya demi seorang pangeran palsu dari kerajaan Konoha.

"Ayahanda! Jangan dengar omongannya! Dia hanya ingin menghasutmu!" Ucap putri Sakura.

"Aku tak keberatan membantumu balas dendam, aku akan membantumu sampai mereka hancur, dan jangan lupa kau harus nikahkan aku dengan anakmu." Ucap Sasori, bahkan dengan senyum lebarnya itu.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada raja Kumo, dia hanya terdiam tanpa adanya keputusan yang di ucapkannya, istananya pun begitu kacau dengan banyaknya mayat manusia dari para prajurit istana, maupun siluman yang berada di halaman istananya, para saudaranya pun yang tengah terluka, tengah menyaksikan hal yang telah terjadi di istana Kumo.

"Nah, raja Kumo, aku berjanji akan membantu siapapun yang tak menginginkan kehadiranmu." Ucap pangeran Sasori.

**Tinggg..!**

Sebuah serangan dadakan dan membuat pangeran Sasori semakin menjaga jarak.

"Tutup mulutmu sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Untuk apa? Kedudukan bahkan tak jauh dariku, ah aku lupa, kita ini semacam saudara, seharusnya kau membantuku. Bagaimana raja Kumo? Kau menerima tawaranku?"

"Hentikan Sasori!" Teriak Amane.

"Amane, ah maaf ketidaksopananku, ibunda, aku ingin membantumu menciptakan dunia yang kau harapkan, keluarga yang utuh, tidak akan ada yang membedakan kita dan aku yakin jika kau lebih berharap kembali bersama raja Kumo dibandingkan ayahku yang telah kau bunuh."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, dialah yang menyerangku dan aku harus melindungi diri."

"Itu karena kesalahanmu! Kenapa tidak mengikuti rencana ayah saja! Semuanya menjadi kacau karena kau pemimpin yang tak bisa menuntun bangsamu!"

"Ini bukan tentang ketikadilan, kau harus tahu, sejak dulu bangsa manusia dan dan siluman hidup bersama, namun keegoisan dari masing-masing yang menghancurkan semuanya, maka dari itu, aku memilih melindungi bangsaku dari pada harus melawan, sama saja kau membuang nyawa mereka yang bahkan tak akan bisa melawan, ingat, meskipun kita kuat, kita pun akan mati."

Pangeran Sasori segera menghindar, sebuah serangan dadakan lainnya.

"Jika kau mengusik keluargaku, aku akan mengesekusimu sekarang juga." Ucap raja Kumo, dia terlihat marah, saat ini dia tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Amane dan Sasuke, pupil hijau zambrut itu mengarah pada putranya, pangeran Serra tak sadarkan diri, keadaannya pun sangat memprihatinkan, tubuh dan wajahnya berlumuran darah.

"Kau menolak tawaranku?" Ucap Sasori, kecewa.

"Aku tidak menolak tawaranmu, hanya saja aku tak setuju dengan rencanamu lainnya. Itu tidak manusiawi dan meskipun dulunya aku membenci bangsa siluman, rasa benciku sekarang tak beralasan lagi." Ucap raja Kumo, tatapan itu kembali mengarah pada Amane, kali ini rasa kehilangannya menghilang begitu saja, meskipun sekarang raja Kumo mengetahui segalanya.

"Ha! Dasar pak tua yang kolot! Kau akan hancur, putramu bahkan setengah siluman, ratumu adalah siluman, bagaimana bisa kau akan hidup dengan mereka yang aneh?"

"Dan kau bagaimana bisa hidup dengan ingin melawan seluruh ras kami? Meskipun kau kuat, kuat tak menjamin kau akan memimpin segalanya, aku sadar ketika rasa egois ini yang menghancurkan segalanya." Ucap raja Kumo, kembali fokus akan hal yang harus di hadapinya.

"Omong kosong! Tetaplah menjadi raja tamak!" Teriak pangeran Sasori, dia pun mulai menyerang raja Kumo, di samping itu Sasuke pun ikut bergerak, bersama raja Kumo melawan pangeran Sasori.

Sementara itu, Suigetsu membawa putri Sakura pada pangeran Serra, keadaannya semakin melemah.

"Kakak!" Panggil putri Sakura, berusaha membangunkan pangeran Serra namun tak ada tanda-tanda darinya, terduduk di lantai dan menatap baik-baik tubuh kakaknya yang hampir seluruhnya terluka. "Bagaimana dengan kakak?" Ucapnya dan menatap Amane.

"Tenanglah putri Sakura, aku tidak akan membiarkan pangeran Serra mati, dia adalah anak yang paling aku sayangi, begitu juga kau putri Sakura, aku menganggapmu sebagai anakku, 'bola jiwa' yang padamu akan menyembuhkanmu." Ucap Amane.

Putri Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam tubuhnya, rasanya seperti sesuatu yang mengalir dalam darahnya dan membuat rasa sakit pada tubuhnya menghilang seketika.

"Aku yakin jika Sasuke begitu menyukaimu." Ucap Amane dan tersenyum.

"Si-siapa yang menyukainya! Aku tidak suka padanya!" Panik putri Sakura, bahkan wajah memerah itu sulit untuk di hilangkannya.

"Dasar pembohong, aku jauh lebih kesal saat kau berbicara seperti itu." Singgung Suigetsu setelah mendengar ucapan putri Sakura.

"Berisik! Lagi pula jangan membahas itu, lihatlah, ayahanda dan Sasuke kewalahan, kenapa pangeran Sasori begitu kuat?" Ucap putri Sakura, dia terus memperhatikan pola bertarung pangeran Sasori yang terus berubah dan semakin meningkat.

"Pangeran Sasori adalah anak siluman murni, dia mewarisi darahku juga, dan aku tak tahu jika dia pun menelan 'bola jiwa' milik ayahnya."

"Bagaimana kita bisa melawannya?" Ucap putri Sakura, merasa jika apapun yang di lakukan ayahnya dan Sasuke, itu tidak akan berefek padanya.

"Aku akan membantu mereka." Ucap Suigetsu, dia pun bergegas dan bersama raja Kumo dan Sasuke melawan pangeran Sasori.

"Amane, eh? Ma-maksudku, Yang mulia ratu."

"Tidak perlu formal seperti itu padaku, putri, aku lebih senang kau memanggilku ibu."

"Aku hanya tak menyangka jika Yang mulia ratu masih hidup, aku sudah mendengar segalanya dari Sasuke dan Suigetsu." Ucap putri Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu putri, aku senang kau punya pemikiran yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, mereka selalu memusuhi kami dan menganggap kami seperti wabah penyakit."

"Jika saja aku seorang putra mahkota, aku akan membuat kita bisa hidup bersama." Tegas putri Sakura.

"Ucapan yang begitu bijak putri, hanya saja menyatuhkan manusia dan siluman itu sudah semakin mustahil di jaman ini, kami akan tetap hidup pada dunia kami dan kalian tetaplah hidup di dunia kalian." Ucap Amane, memberikan Serra pada Sakura. "Hari ini, aku akan menghentikan bibit dari kami yang mungkin saja akan memicu perang besar di kemudian hari." Lanjut Amane, beranjak dari tempatnya, tatapannya tertuju pada raja Kumo, Sasuke dan Suigtsu yang mati-matian melawan pangeran Sasori.

"Apa ini akan berakhir?" Ucap putri Sakura.

"Aku bisa menjaminnya putri." Ucap Amane dan tersenyum, wanita itu seperti tengah mengucapkan sesuatu setengah berbisik dari bibirnya, beberapa siluman rubah yang mengenakan topeng tiba-tiba bergerak cepat.

Sementara itu.

"Hahahaha! Apa-apaan kalian! Aku tak akan mudah di kalahkan! Aku adalah satu-satunya siluman darah murni dari Amane, kalian hanya kutu kecil yang akan mudah aku kalahkan!" Ucap pangeran Sasori penuh kepercayaan.

Berkali-kali raja Kumo, Sasuke, dan Suigetsu menyerangnya, tak ada satu pun serangan mereka yang berhasil untuk melukai pangeran Sasori, pria berambut merah itu hanya menikmati serangan merek seperti sebuah permainan, ketiganya terkena pukulan Sasori, mereka pun terpental jauh, di saat hampir menabrak tembok, beberapa siluman yang menggunakan topeng rubah menahan mereka dan melindungi mereka, setelahnya, para siluman bertopeng itu bergerak dan mengelilingi pangeran Sasori.

"Apa? Sudah cukup? Dan apa-apaan kalian? Aku pikir kalian akan membantuku merebut kedudukan Amane untuk menjadi raja siluman yang baru, bukannya aku sangat pantas, ibunda?" Ucap pangeran Sasori, menatap senang ke arah Amane yang masih berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa jadi penerusku pangeran Sasori, tapi tidak dengan sikap egoismu." Ucap Amane, kembali Amane mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat para siluman bertopeng itu bergerak, mereka menyerang Sasori, menyerangnya lebih cepat dan pola serangan yang sulit di baca Sasori.

"Apa ini? Kenapa aku ahk!" Teriaknya, Sasori tak sempat menghindar dari serangan para siluman rubah itu.

"Aku tahu, kau menghasut para pengikutku, tapi kau lupa anakku, selama aku masih hidup, selama aku masih menjadi ratu siluman rubah, kau tidak bisa apa-apa." Ucap Amane.

"Arrgghhttt! Aku tidak akan membuatmu menghancurkan rencanaku!" Teriak pangeran Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...!

adegan mendebarkan di chapter ini, rumit eya bikin scene bertarung-tarung gitu, tapi ya beginilah kemampuan author eheheh, jadi beberapa hal sudah mulai jelas, ada beberapa hal yang masih di sembunyikan Amane dan di chapter ini author sudah munculkan, jadi selain pangeran Serra, Amane masih punya pangeran Sasori, jadi amane punya tujuan sendiri ketika menyukai seseorang, dia ingin keluarga yang normal, tapi sulit dengan keadaannya yang sebagai siluman, seorang ratu lagi, ya begitulah. XD

.

.

See you next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**Catatan : **

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime movie tahun 2012, judulnya fuse teppo musume no torimonocho, meskipun alurnya akan sangat berbeda

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[****Memoirs of the Hunter** **]**

**~ Chapter 18 ~**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Menopang kakak, aku bisa melihat luka yang cukup parah pada bagian perut dan wajahnya, darah cukup banyak berlumuran pada tubuhnya hingga membuat kedua tanganku pun berlumuran darah, napas kakak begitu terasa lemah, tapi Amane sudah mengatakan padaku jika dia akan menolong kakak, aku tak percaya jika Amane, ratu kerajaan Kumo, akan datang dan ayahanda bisa melihatnya kembali, tapi aku merasakan hal yang berbeda dari apa yang di ucapkan ayahanda setelah pangeran Sasori berusaha menawarkan ayahanda sebuah kerja sama yang menurutku itu tidak masuk akal, kau ingin melawan seluruhnya? Dia benar-benar gila.

Aku pikir ayahanda benar-benar membenci Amane jika mengetahui kebenarannya, dia bahkan menjadikan bangsa siluman sebagai tempat balas dendamnya, aku pun tahu jika selama ini aku berbohong pada ayahanda tentang Sasuke dan Suigetsu, aku mengetahui segalanya tapi tak mengatakan padanya.

Ucapan ayahanda dengan menolak tegas tawaran pangeran Sasori, seperti menandakan jika dia tak punya alasan lagi untuk balas dendam, Amane masih hidup, ayahanda harus mendengarkan segalanya dari orang yang tidak tepat.

Menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia bersama ayahanda dan Suigetsu, mereka kewalahan melawan pangeran, dia ternyata sangat kuat, seperti ucapan Amane, jika dia mewarisi darah dari Amane juga. Sebelumnya aku senang sangat mengetahui Suigetsu datang membantuku dan tak lama kemudian, Sasuke pun muncul bersama Amane, aku pikir dia tak akan kembali lagi setelah mendapat tuduhan palsu dan di kirim kembali ke kerajaannya.

Semua ini hanya rencana yang telah di susun oleh pangeran Sasori, aku pun baru mengetahui jika dia bukan manusia biasa setelah kakak berusaha melawannya dan membuatnya sampai harus memperlihatkan wujud aslinya.

Pangeran Sasori sangat berbahaya, dia sengaja mengurung Amane, berbohong pada ayahanda tentang syarat yang telah di penuhinya, dan juga membuat kudeta terhadap Amane, hampir sebagian bangsa siluman menjadi kaki tangannya.

Saat ini, aku bisa melihat tatapan putus asa itu, pangeran Sasori di kepung oleh para siluman rubah, dan sepertinya Amane bisa melawannya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain teriak dan sepertinya pergerakannya tertahan namun tak terlihat, seakan dia tengah di ikat namun aku tak melihat adanya tali yang membelenggunya.

Lalu, apa yang akan Amane lakukan terhadapnya?

"Bagaimana pun juga, kau adalah anakku." Ucap Amane, dia adalah sosok ibu yang benar-benar tulus meskipun tahu sikap anaknya sangat buruk.

Jadi, jika pangeran Sasori adalah anak Amane, kakak dan dia adalah saudara, maka kami pun adalah saudara, dia sangat buruk! Aku hampir saja menikahi saudara sendiri!

"Kenapa kau tak ingin hidup damai? Kita bisa menguasai segalanya, kita jauh lebih kuat dari pada manusia." Ucap pangeran Sasori, dia sampai berlutut dan semakin keras pangeran Sasori melawan, tubuhnya seakan tengah memukul sesuatu yang berat hingga dia tetap kembali berlutut.

"Kau salah Sasori, kelebihan dan kekuatan ini untuk saling membantu, kau mempergunakan kekuatanmu pada hal yang salah, jika kau ingin hidup damai, kau harus menghilang sikap egoismu." Ucap Amane.

Aku setuju padanya.

"Arrrgghht! Aku tidak mau! Kau pasti sudah terhasut oleh raja kolot itu! Dengarkan apa yang di harapkan bangsamu, ibu!" Teriak pangeran Sasori, dia semakin menjadi-jadi, aku rasa dia tak akan pernah mendengar nasehat ibunya jika dia jauh lebih keras kepala.

"Aku tak pernah di hasutnya, jangan pernah menuduh Yang mulia, dia adalah pria yang baik."

"Amane." Ucapan Amane terputus, ayahanda tengah mencoba berbicara padanya. "Apa kau sungguh takut padaku?" Ucap Ayahanda.

"Aku takut akan mengecewakan apa yang kau lihat di hadapanmu. Aku adalah ratu siluman rubah, bagaimana bisa aku membohongimu hanya karena perasaan yang begitu dalam ini, cinta itu memang rumit, aku sampai berusaha membohongimu agar kau tetap bersamaku, tapi setelah raja sebelumnya mencoba mencari tahu tentang diriku, mereka akan memisahkan kita bagaimana pun caranya, begitu juga ratu sebelumnya, ibumu, tak akan pernah puas jika dia belum mendapat seorang menantu yang benar-benar memiliki latar belakang yang jelas." Ucap Amane.

Hari ini, aku mendengar sedikit kisah Amane selama menjadi seorang permaisuri, sepertinya kakek dan nenek tidak begitu menyukainya dan membuat Amane merasa dia tak memiliki tempat lagi disini, ibunda jadi menggantikan posisinya meskipun hingga sekarang, gelar ratu itu tak kunjung berada di tangannya.

"Seharusnya aku minta maaf padamu, Yang mulia, dan aku berjanji padamu, tidak akan ada lagi hal semacam ini di kerajaanmu." Ucap Amane, beberapa siluman rubah mulai mengangkat pangeran Sasori, dia semakin tak berdaya, setiap kembali mengamuk kekuatannya akan terus di tekan, inikah kekuatan ratu mereka, Amane begitu kuat.

"Berikan dia padaku." Ucap Suigetsu, dia mengambil kakak dariku dan mengangkatnya.

"Kemana kau akan membawa kakak?" Ucapku.

"Dia harus ikut bersama kami jika ingin nyawanya tertolong." Jelas Suigetsu padaku.

"Amane, apa ini yang kau putuskan?" Ucap ayahanda, beliau masih mencerna setiap ucapan Amane, aku bisa melihatnya sedikit bimbang, aku yakin di satu sisi ayahanda ingin Amane tinggal, namun di sisi lain, dia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui jika Amane adalah siluman, hal itu akan menjadi berbincangan seluruh rakyat Kumo, hal aneh tidak boleh terjadi dan di sembunyikan di dalam istana, rakyat akan menganggap kami sebagai musuh dengan menyimpan siluman yang di kenal berbahaya.

"Teruslah hidup dan jadilah raja yang baik, aku tahu meskipun kau terkenal sebagai raja yang keras hati, kau tetap seorang pria yang memiliki hati yang begitu tulus." Ucap Amane.

Perlahan-lahan, satu-persatu, para siluman rubah membawa mayat siluman rubah lainnya, mereka pergi dan meninggalkan halaman istana ini.

"Tolong jaga Serra dan sembuhkan dia." Kali ini aku melihat sosok berbeda dari ayahanda, dia berlutut, raja yang terkenal begitu kejam dan keras hati berlutut di hadapan Amane, dia meminta agar kakak mendapat pertolongan.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Yang mulia." Ucap Amane, dia berusaha membuat ayahanda untuk bangun dan tidak perlu berlutut, mereka tengah berbincang-bincang dan aku hanya bisa menatap Sasuke, dia akan pergi.

"Hey, jangan merindukanku putri." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak merindukanmu!" Tegasku dan bergegas berdiri. "Jika dia telah sembuh, apa aku bisa mendapat kabar darinya?" Ucapku, menatap kak Serra.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah katakan padamu, dan Amane juga sudah jelaskan padamu, dia akan sembuh. Sampai jumpa lagi putri." Ucapnya, Suigetsu pun sudah pergi.

Halaman istana ini mulai sepi, para prajurit yang masih hidup mulai mengumpulkan mayat prajurit yang telah gugur dan di atur di halaman istana, mereka akan di makamkan dengan layak, paman-pamanku tengah mendapat pertolongan dari anak-anak mereka, kembali menatap pria berambut hitam itu, dia bahkan tak datang menghampiriku! Untuk apa hanya berdiri di sana! Tersentak, aku malah mengalihkan tatapanku saat dia menatap ke arahku.

Apa dia tidak punya pembicaraan padaku? Apa tidak ada hal yang ingin di bicarakannya? Apa dia tidak peduli padaku? Aku sampai memikirkannya saat dia di bawa para prajurit saat itu.

Melirik ke arah lain, Amane sepertinya tengah pamit pada ayahanda, dia pun menatap ke arahku, sebuah anggukan pelan dan senyum darinya, dia pun pergi dan ayahanda terlihat seperti pria yang tengah di tinggal oleh kekasihnya. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa dia tak pamit padaku?

"Sejak tadi hanya melirik seperti itu, ada apa? Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Terkejut, jantung hampir saja berhenti berdetak, Sasuke akhirnya menghampiriku, tapi rasanya semakin aneh, aku jadi tak tenang.

"Ti-tidak ada! Pergi sana, para bangsamu bahkan Amane telah pergi." Ucapku.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

Apa!

Dia pergi, dia sudah menghilang dari hadapanku, kenapa tidak mengatakan apapun? Kenapa pergi begitu saja!

"Putri Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ayahanda padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayahanda." Ucapku, 'bola jiwa' milik Sasuke ada padaku, aku bisa sembuh karenanya.

"Yang mulia! Putri Sakura!" Ini adalah teriak ibunda, dia berlari bersama kawalan para dayangnya, sebuah pelukan erat dan tangisan dari ibunda, dia begitu mengkhawatirkanku dan juga ayahanda, namun ibunda tak melihat Serra, ayahanda sudah menjelaskan jika Serra di bawa oleh Amane, ibunda pun terkejut dan tak tahu jika Amane masih hidup, aku yakin jika ibunda sedikit takut ketika posisinya akan bergeser, namun setelah mendengar semua penjelasan ayahanda, tatapan ibunda seperti merasa bersalah, aku tahu ini pun bukan kemauan ibunda, nenek adalah dalangnya, dia yang membuat ibunda harus memikul rasa penyesalan karena harus menjatuhkan ratu Amane.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Dua tahun berlalu ]**

Menghela napas, berjalan-jalan dan tak sengaja melewati halaman utama istana, semuanya kembali seperti semula, syarat perjodohanku di batalkan begitu saja oleh ayahanda, pembawa berita sudah menyebarkan berita jika kami menang oleh bangsa siluman rubah dan mereka telah pergi sejauh mungkin, aku tak tahu jika itu adalah permintaan ratu Amane, dia ingin para rakyat mendapat kembali kepercayaan mereka terhadap raja Kumo dan istananya.

Tapi,

Kenapa pria menyebalkan itu pergi begitu saja! Dia meninggalkanku tanpa ucapan apapun! Apa dia tidak tahu? Aku sampai galau setiap harinya dan itu menyiksaku!

Haa..~

Jika benar perasaan tak tenang ini, apa aku benar-benar memiliki perasaan terhadapanya? Bukannya dia hanya pembohong, menyebalkan, dan juga mesum!

Dua tahun berlalu, tapi setiap bulan terlewatkan saja terasa begitu lama bagiku, kabar kakak pun hanya di terima oleh ayahanda, aku tak tahu kakak sekarang bagaimana, apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa lukanya sudah sembuh? Atau jangan-jangan dia akan menjadi raja siluman, lalu sekarang ini di istana menjadi sedikit tegang, putra mahkota sudah tidak ada pada posisinya, ibunda pun sudah mulai tak ambil pusing akan takhta, dulunya beliau begitu mengharapkan kakak untuk mengambil posisi raja, kakak akan terus menjadi boneka ibunda, tapi jika kandidat itu kosong, para sepupuku akan bisa mengambil posisi itu, mereka memiliki hak, jika saja putri mahkota tak mendapat terkecualian, aku yang akan naik takhta dan menjadi ratu.

"Yang mulia putri, guru anda sudah menunggu." Tegur seorang dayang padaku.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, pasrah, meskipun ibunda sudah tidak peduli pada posisi takhta, tapi dia tetap keras padaku, dia tetap memaksaku harus menjadi seorang putri mahkota sebagaimana mestinya.

Setibanya di paviliun, seseorang yang berbeda, aku tak pernah melihat guru seperti dia, dia tengah menatap halaman.

"Yang mulia putri mahkota telah datang, silahkan membimbingnya guru." Ucap kepala dayang padanya.

Aku tetap tidak suka padanya, dia pun masih tetap keras padaku!

Para dayang pun pergi, begitu juga dengan kepala dayang, jika aku sudah benar-benar dewasa, aku ingin menggantikan kepala dayang itu dengan orang kepercayaanku.

"Sudah lama tak jumpa putri Sakura."

Aku terkejut akan suara ini, kali ini guruku seorang pria, dia pun berbalik dan sesuatu membuatku terkejut, tapi rasa terkejutku menghilang setelah melihat janggut dan kumis pada wajahnya, dia menjadi pria yang begitu brewokan, kenapa tidak ada yang mengenalinya? Dia sudah pernah mendatangi istana.

Tubuh ini bergerak, seakan sesuatu tengah terangkat dari tubuhku, sesuatu yang berat, seperti beban yang tertumpuk selama dua tahun ini, memeluknya erat.

"Aku sungguh membencimu!" Teriakku.

"Kau bisa memukulku, aku yakin kau semakin kuat putri." Ucapnya.

Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan itu, aku ingin dia minta maaf padaku, aku ingin dia mengatakan menyesal meninggalkanku dengan ribuan rasa rindu yang seperti menusukku setiap harinya, aku ingin dia berlutut di hadapanku dan mohon ampun karena pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Sasuke tidak menolak pelukan ini, aku merasakan dia membalas pelukkanku dan begitu erat.

"Maaf." Bisiknya.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi!" Ucapku, aku menangis begitu saja, pelukan ini semakin erat, seakan aku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Hey, para pengawal tengah mengawasimu." Ucapnya dan membuatku sampai harus melepaskannya, mataku! Aku tidak ingin dia melihat mataku! "Dasar putri cengeng." Tambahnya dan mengusap lembut pipi dan mataku yang basah, aku jadi seperti anak kecil baginya. "Aku tak tahu kau sampai merindukanku seperti ini."

"Diam! Aku akan memukulmu!" Bentakku.

"Tetap saja menjadi putri berisik dan galak, Suigetsu sering menyebutmu seperti itu."

"Kenapa malah membahas pria menyebalkan itu juga! Tapi bagaimana keadaan kalian? Dimana kalian tinggal sekarang?" Ucapku, aku pun mengkhawatirkan mereka.

"Kami menemukan tempat yang jauh dari manusia, sebuah pulau baru, cukup jauh dari sini, makan waktu hingga seminggu perjalanan dan kau harus naik kapal."

"kalian benar-benar memisahkan diri."

"Inilah yang terbaik, bangsa manusia aman dan kami pun aman."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kakak?" Tanyaku.

"Dia sedang menghadap raja sekarang."

"Apa! Kakak ada di istana?"

"Hn, dia datang bersamaku."

"Aku akan menemuinya." Ucapku, bergegas namun tangan itu menarikku dan kembali memelukku erat.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu kakakmu, setidaknya tinggallah sebentar disini, Serra tidak akan kemana-mana lagi, dan aku akan pergi setelah memastikan dia sudah tiba di istana dengan selamat."

Melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar.

"Kau akan pergi lagi!" Ucapku, tak percaya, kenapa dia ingin meninggalkanku lagi?

"Ada apa putri?"

"Tidak ada! Pergilah!" Ucapku, terkejut akan ucapanku sendiri, aku mengingat kembali saat setelah kekacauan itu telah selesai, aku malah mengusirnya. "Jangan pergi! Tetaplah disini." Ucapku dan kembali memeluknya. Kenapa aku ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi?

"Para pengawal mengawasimu." Ucapnya dan aku harus kembali melepaskannya.

Kenapa saat dia memelukku aku tak menegurnya seperti itu? Melirik ke belakang, para pengawal yang tengah menjagaku tengah melihat ke arah kami.

"Apa yang kalian lihat! Berjaga yang benar!" Tegasku.

"Baik Yang mulia putri!" Ucap mereka dan tidak berani menoleh lagi.

"Kau sungguh akan pergi?" Ucapku, aku benar-benar kecewa padanya, di saat banyak pangeran yang menginginkanku menjadi istri mereka, hanya pria ini yang seakan tidak peduli."

"Berbeda itu cukup rumit, aku ingin kau hidup normal putri."

"Omong kosong!" Ucapku, marah. "Lalu bagaimana dengan ratu Amane dan raja Kumo? Mereka saling mencintai, mereka hidup bersama dan mereka punya anak, lalu apa?"

"Tapi akhirnya mereka berpisah."

Itu benar, kenyataan itu begitu pahit, apa benar itu yang di harapkannya? Dia ingin aku hidup normal? Apa nantinya aku akan seperti ayahanda? Pada akhirnya aku harus mengubur perasaan ini terhadap seseorang yang begitu di cintainya, mereka pergi karena perbedaan yang buruk ini, dan akhirnya ibunda yang merupakan manusia yang akan menggantikannya.

Apa aku juga harus mencari pangeran yang nantinya akan bersamaku meskipun aku tak mencintainya, dia hanya menjadi formalitas jika sang putri mahkota telah memiliki pasangan.

Sekali saja, dalam hidupku, bisakah aku mendapat kebebasan? Bisa aku menentukan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat aku harapkan? Tanpa adanya belenggu dari istana dan posisiku yang begitu di perhatikan rakyat.

"Putri Sakura." Suara ini, berbalik dan aku melihatnya kembali, wajahnya terlihat lebih sehat.

"Kakak!" Ucapku, berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. "Kau kembali! Kau hidup! Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucapku dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku sangat baik, maaf jika begitu lama meninggalkanmu."

"Aku kesepian, aku tak tahu harus berbicara pada siapa, para pangeran lainnya membuatku tak nyaman, mereka hanya membahas apa yang mereka sukai tanpa peduli aku mendengar atau tidak." Ucapku, aku sampai mengaduh pada kakak, selama dua tahun ini, meskipun sering bertemu para pangeran yang merupakan para sepupuku, aku tetap tak bisa akrab dengan mereka.

"Aku akan menemanimu mulai sekarang adik kecilku." Ucapnya, melepaskan pelukan kami dan usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku.

"Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan ayahanda, para paman dan ibunda?"

"Aku tahu para paman akan merasa kurang senang ketika melihatku kembali, aku akan tetap pada posisi putra mahkota, ibunda sampai menangis melihatku, dan ayahanda memintaku untuk kembali."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, meskipun kita harus tetap waspada, haa..~ kenapa posisi putra mahkota saja begitu di ributkan."

"Kekuasaan yang lebih penting sekarang putri. Jadi katakan sekarang apa ada pangeran yang berhasil memikatmu?"

"Aku tidak butuh pangeran seperti mereka!" Protesku, dan tatapanku malah mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Hoo..~ bukan pangeran yaa." Godanya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Wajahku jadi merona karena ucapan kakak!

"Baiklah, aku sudah harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke, terkejut akan ucapannya.

"Hmm, terima kasih telah menemaniku pulang, aku harap kalian pun tetap sehat dan jaga diri kalian disana, dan sampaikan rasa terima kasihku pada ibuku."

"Ka-ka-kau akan segera pergi?" Ucapku, panik.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan menatap kakak. "Aku akan menyampaikannya pada Amane." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun mulai berjalan pergi.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus pergi lagi? Bukannya dia bisa tinggal saja di sini?

"Jika kau cemas akan kepergiannya, ikutilah dia." Ucap kakak padaku, seakan kakak tahu apa yang tengah aku rasakan sekarang.

Sasuke sudah keluar dari paviliun ini dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Lagi-lagi dia terus mengabaikanku, bisakah dia mengerti perasaanku sedikit saja?

"Sasuke! Tunggu!" Teriakku.

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Ada apa lagi putri?"

"Setidaknya katakan sesuatu padaku, jangan pergi seperti ini." Ucapku, aku mati-matian menahan air mata ini, rasanya mataku sudah sangat gatal dan ingin menangis meraung-raung di hadapannya, tapi aku tak mau terlihat konyol di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku menarik ucapanku, perbedaan itu tak buruk, dan aku akan mengatakannya hanya satu kali, aku menyayangimu putri, aku sangat menyayangimu, aku akan kembali, tapi tak sekarang, jika kau masih sanggup untuk menunggu, tunggulah aku, aku akan segera kembali untukmu." Ucapnya.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi, aku sampai harus menangis dua kali karenanya.

"Sungguh? hiks..~"

"Hn."

"Jangan coba-coba selingkuh!"

"Kau lupa, 'bola jiwa'ku ada padamu, kau seperti tengah memegang nyawaku, kemana pun aku pergi, aku harus tetap kembali pada pemegang 'bola jiwa'ku, karena sama halnya dengan 'bola jiwa', kau pun begitu penting untuk hidupku."

Air mata ini sebentar lagi akan menjadi air terjun jika dia tak berhenti mengucapkan segala sesuatu yang membuatku tersentuh hingga ke hati yang paling terdalam ini.

"Jaga dirimu, tetaplah sehat, makanlah yang banyak, jangan cari masalah dan kembalilah secepatnya." Ucapku dan terisak.

"Hn." Gumamnya.

Tubuh tinggi itu bergerak, sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, tangan kekarnya meraih wajahku, kecupan singkat pada bibirku, hanya hitungan detik saja dia menjauh dan kembali sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam, aku sampai harus menahan napas, i-ini terlalu ekstrim dan apa dia lupa jika ada penjaga pintu istana yang melotot terkejut hingga menundukkan wajah mereka karena tak berani menatap apa yang di lakukan Sasuke padaku.

Ciuman dalam itu berhenti sejenak, napas kami saling memburu, apa dia sudah akan pergi? Namun, kembali aku harus menutup mata dan kenapa dia tak berhenti!

"Sa-hmpp..~ Sasukee!" Ucapku, susah payah, memalingkan wajahku agar dia berhenti.

"Maaf, aku sampai hilang kendali." Ucapnya.

**Blussh!**

Seakan kepalaku sudah meledak setelah mendengar ucapannya dan wajah itu, wajah Sasuke merona! Dia jadi terlihat manis saat seperti ini!

Sebuah kecupan singkat dan pelukan darinya. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

"Uhm, aku juga mencintamu." Ucapku.

Akhirnya dia pergi, hanya menatap punggungnya dan berdiri mematung di depan pintu gerbang istana, aku harus mulai menghitung waktu dimana kami tidak akan bertemu, aku pun sudah memegang janjinya jika dia akan kembali untukku, uhk! Aku tak tahu jika dia pria yang pandai menggunakan kata-kata manis untuk membuat seorang putri mahkota luluh.

Lalu.

Menatap marah pada kedua penjaga pintu gerbang itu.

"Ji-jika kalian membocorkan hal yang tadi, a-aku akan memotong lidah kalian!" Ucapku, suaraku sampai bergetar karena malu, kenapa Sasuke tak melihat situasinya! Bodoh!

"Ba-baik Yang mulia putri, rahasia anda aman bersama kami." Ucap mereka dan senyum di wajah mereka itu seakan membuatku ingin menggiling mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Omake ]**

**Sakura pov. **

Aku akan sering mendapat sebuah surat dari Sasuke, kadang orang-orang yang random akan membawanya, surat terakhir tentang Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari istana Konoha, katanya dengan bantuan Amane, walaupun cukup rumit, mereka mendapat kabar jika pangeran Sai tewas akibat terkena tumbuhan beracun bersama pengawalnya, Amane ternyata bisa memanipulasi keadaan, aku yakin jika permaisuri Ino dan raja Senju menjadi syok dengan berita itu.

Lalu, selama ini Sasuke melakukan perjalanan, katanya dia bersama Suigetsu mengumpulkan siluman rubah yang tersisa dan membawa mereka ke tempat aman yang telah mereka bangun sendiri, kota untuk mereka sendiri dan di pimpin oleh Amane.

Kabar tentang pangeran Sasori, aku tak yakin dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke padaku, dia menjadi anak penurut dan membantu Amane mengurus kerajaan mereka, aku ingin melihatnya takut dan patuh pada Amane, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, bagaimana pria yang penuh ambisi ingin menguasai itu malah takluk di tangan ibunya sendiri, mungkin inilah yang disebut _the power of emak-emak._

Saat ini kakak tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengambil posisi raja, meskipun banyak yang masih mempertimbangkan banyak hal, karena seluruh istana telah tahu jika kakak adalah setengah siluman, mereka berdebat untuk masalah itu, walaupun begitu ayahanda sepertinya akan terus melindungi kakak.

Ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Sasuke pergi, dia hanya mengirim surat padaku dan belum juga menepati janji jika dia akan kembali secepatnya.

Secepatnya apa!

Ini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya!

Apa dia akan menungguku hingga tua baru kembali? Apa dia lupa jika dia akan sangat lama menua dan membiarkan aku lebih cepat menjadi nenek-nenek? Atau dia ingin bersama-sama nenek-nenek? membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding.

Aku sangat merindukannya.

"Yang mulia putri, ada surat lagi untuk anda." Ucap seorang dayang.

Aku sudah mulai malas mendapat surat-surat itu, aku ingin dia yang langsung datang!

"Ambil saja suratnya dan taruh di meja, aku sedang malas." Ucapku, aku tak ingin keluar dari kediamanku, memilih untuk tidur dan akan membaca surat itu lain kali saja."

Merasakan seseorang yang akan menyentuhku, mengeluarkan kepalang tanganku, beraninya ada yang masuk hingga ke kamarku, seseorang menangkisnya.

"Apa kau melakukan seperti ini pada setiap pengantar suratmu?" Ucapnya.

"Kau!" Teriakku, aku sampai terkejut. "Tidak ada pengantar surat yang masuk hingga ke kamar putri mahkota!" Protesku.

"Kali ini yang mengirimkan surat datang langsung padamu, seharusnya kau senang."

Tersenyum dan melompat ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali!" Ucapku, memeluknya erat.

"Hn, aku pulang, putri Sakura." Ucapnya dan membalas pelukanku walaupun sempat protes dengan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba melompat ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya satu fic berkurang. T_T (beban fic TBC)

ini udah rencana di buat nggak terlalu banyak chapter, endingnya juga cuma segini aja, mungkin jangkauan alurnya nggak terlau luas, paling seputar Sasu-saku dan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang berputar-putar dan kembali ke tempat XD

jadi author udah jelaskan sebelumnya, siapa pangeran Sasori, siapa Amane, siapa Serra, dan siapa pun yang ada di fic ini,

bagaimana dengan kerjaan Konoha? author tidak terlalu terfokus ke sana karena inti permasalahan ada pada kerajaan Kumo dan rajanya, kerajaan Konoha hanya singgungan sedikit, bagaimana dengan kerajaan Suna? di sana tidak ada raja dan pangeran palsu lagi, jadi mungkin dah di ambil alih oleh keturunan yang asli, XD (nggak di paparkan)

berharap fic ini tetap menghibur, author tahu, ada begitu banyak penulisan yang kurang sesuai, dan typo kek ranjau, dan udah berusaha membuat alurnya di mengerti dan author emang tak pandai membuat kalimat dalam sebuah cerita terlalu rumit untuk di pahami, author cuma bisa penulisan gaya bebas, lalu, jika masih ada banyak pertanyaan seputar fic ini, silahkan inbox author akan jelaskan lagi agar puas.

untuk sequel, tidak akan ada, author akan ganti dengan fic baru jadi tunggu saja, tapi setelah fic lainnya berkurang juga. =_= (masih ada beberapa) haa...~

lalu.

terima kasih banyak untuk para reader yang masih setia ama fic ini hingga tamat, terima kasih atas respon baiknya, :) author senang baca review tiap mau update, dan mungkin author udah jarang-jarang balas review, *sedih* karena sibuk dan kekuarangan waktu, begitulah, alasan author setiap update fic.

tapi pokoknya terima kasih lah!

.

.

Salam manis dari author Sasuke fans.


End file.
